Être et paraître
by Cupayydon
Summary: Il y a ce que nous sommes, et ce que nous semblons être. / Multi-pairing ; Beaucoup de changements susceptibles ; Rating T par précaution. Abandonnée.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir, bonjour, peu importe, bonne journée à vous... ou bonne soirée._

 **Hey hey hey !**

 **Je suis de retour avec un LONG écrit (une fic quoi), encore et toujours sur du IwaOi (MAIS PAS QUE) parce qu'ils m'inspirent et que je les aime fort. Je voulais faire un OS only IwaOi à la base mais je crois que je suis partie en sucettes et chocolat noir.  
**

 **Rassurez vous je vais écrire sur d'autres pairings eeeeeh, mais c'est dur. ;;;;;**

 **Un énorme merci à ma correctrice Aethyan, grâce à elle mes maladresses nulles vont passer à l'incinérateur (et wow je suis un énorme caca humain). Elle est géniale. Allez voir ce qu'elle fait aussi, c'est cool. :3**

 **Merci aussi pour les reviews et les petits messages que je reçois régulièrement ! Ça me motive beaucoup à continuer sur ma lancée, et à sortir mes bêtises de ma tête pour vous faire plaisir. Vous êtes gentils aussi gnia.**

 _ **Mildiou : Hey, je réponds ici parce que j'ai vu ta review sur Nous, ou seulement moi qu'après avoir posté mon BokuAka (et aussi parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement). ;; Merci beaucoup pour ton petit message, ton soutien me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'encourage fortement à continuer. Je ne suis contente que l'écrit t'ait plu, et j'espère que les prochains aussi te convaincront ! (ET ENCORE DESOLEE POUR LES FAUTES MON DIEU)**_

 **Breeeef, je vous laisse avec ces moches et... et voilà. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, l'auteur de Haikyuu!.**_

* * *

Il faisait relativement chaud à Tokyo pour une fin de mars cette année. Ce n'était pas Oikawa Tooru qui allait vous dire le contraire en tout cas.

Il était complètement avachi et haletant sur le sofa poussiéreux de son nouvel appartement. Il n'arrêtait pas de monter et descendre les escaliers de son immeuble en transportant des valises lourdes comme un ours adulte et des cartons fragiles pleins à craquer d'objets complètement inutiles.

Heureusement que Kuroo avait des réflexes abominables et qu'il l'avait rattrapé toutes les fois où il avait failli se ramasser dans les escaliers et détruire ses affaires.

Pourquoi avaient-ils accepté de prendre un appartement au troisième étage, déjà ?

Une vague de soulagement s'était emparée de lui lorsque Bokuto avait accepté de changer de place avec lui, et il s'était accordé deux minutes de pause bien méritées. Enfin, deux minutes vite triplées.

\- Oikawa, bouge ton énorme cul ou je te traîne avec moi en bas !

La voix menaçante de Kuroo qui était en train de monter les escaliers le fit se redresser derechef et il s'activa rapidement à pousser les cartons qui étaient encore sur le palier de la porte d'entrée afin de laisser un peu de place à son ami. Celui-ci semblait fondre sur place, et quand il posa l'énorme carton qu'il portait, il lâcha un soupir de contentement et essayait de reprendre son souffle avant de rejoindre le décoloré qui finissait de décharger le camion de déménagement. Il ne restait plus que deux cartons et ils pourraient enfin se reposer. Le noiraud attrapa la bouteille d'eau qu'Oikawa lui tendait en le dévisageant longtemps et commença à boire à grandes gorgées.

\- Je vais chercher le dernier carton, pose toi quelques minutes Tetsu-chan, informa le châtain avant de disparaître dans le couloir de la bâtisse sans que Kuroo n'ait le temps de le remercier.

Il soupira durant sa descente précipitée -non sans manquer de tomber deux ou trois fois, et fut soulagé en voyant que les derniers cartons étaient loin d'être trop imposants et lourds pour le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas Bokuto qui allait le rattraper s'il tombait, il aurait même plutôt tendance à provoquer la chute...

\- Oï, ici Tooru ! s'exclama bruyamment le décoloré en lui faisant un grand signe de main indiscret. Kuroo est resté en haut ?

Ledit Tooru, bien qu'amusé, grimaça légèrement devant le comportement du hibou. Cet idiot avait un don pour se faire remarquer dans n'importe quelles circonstances, et ses quelques cases en moins n'avaient jamais arrangé quoique ce soit. Bien au contraire.

\- Ne crie pas idiot, simula-t-il en prenant une moue contrariée, Tetsu-chan est fatigué, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je venais simplement voir si tu travaillais bien !

\- Enfoiré !

Ils se regardèrent longuement, leurs yeux se lançaient des éclairs et on aurait dit qu'ils allaient se sauter à la gorge comme deux sauvages en quête de sang et de chair. Une tension s'instaurait progressivement entre les deux jeunes adultes, et les déménageurs qui étaient prêts à s'en aller, étaient plus que mal à l'aise devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mettent à rire de façon puérile et que Bokuto mit une tape dans le dos de son aîné.

Non, ça ce n'était pas très drôle.

\- Abruti, ne me frappe pas comme ça ! pleurnicha Oikawa.

\- M-merde, Tooru, je suis désolé ! Pardonne moi s'il-te-plaît, ne me fais pas la gueule ! Ne fais pas ça ! hurla Bokuto en sanglotant et en s'accrochant désespérément à la taille du châtain, qui essayait de lui faire lâcher prise.

Ils étaient en train de faire toute une scène en pleine rue, et tout le monde les observait, soit contrariés, soit amusés par les deux jeunes hommes. On aurait dit un vieux couple marié en pleine scène de ménage, avec le mari follement amoureux, essayant de retenir sa femme indignée par on ne sait quoi. C'était à la fois drôle et terriblement gênant.

Ils avaient oublié les cartons.

\- Oï, qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux, au juste... ?

Les deux bagarreurs se stoppèrent net en entendant le ton menaçant de leur troisième colocataire ; ses pulsions sadiques ressortaient dans les pires moments, et il était carrément effrayant par moments : il n'avait aucun scrupule à torturer Oikawa et Bokuto. Ils s'observèrent longuement, pris d'une grande peur panique, avant de tourner mécaniquement la tête vers leur bourreau en déglutissant bruyamment. Il les regardait se chamailler depuis quelques instants, et il attendait simplement le moindre faux pas de la part de l'un des deux abrutis pour obtenir carte blanche en ce qui concerne leur châtiment. Il avait vraiment envie de les tuer.

L'année allait être longue.

* * *

\- Bokuto, arrête de prendre mes caleçons bordel !

Lorsqu'Oikawa avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre ce matin, il n'avait pas du tout prévu de se prendre une violente rafale de vent frais alors qu'il était torse nu. Et encore moins de voir deux touffes blanche et brune courir dans le couloir en hurlant. Un lundi matin, à six heures quarante cinq. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, en regardant le mur beige qui se trouvait en face de lui, sans réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir dès son réveil. Il passa prudemment la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, observant la direction dans laquelle les deux jeunes hommes avaient disparu.

Il entendait des bruits de cognements et des plaintes sourdes.

Bokuto devait se faire massacrer par Kuroo. Cet idiot, emmerder le noiraud un matin... _Quelle connerie sérieux._

Il se faufila discrètement vers la salle de bains en attrapant ses vêtements du jour qui gisaient sur sa commode. Il ne prit pas la peine de verrouiller la porte et entreprit de se préparer rapidement afin de ne pas arriver en retard aujourd'hui. Et de ne pas énerver Kuroo plus que raison. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre des coups de son sèche-cheveux pour le moment. Ni jamais en fait.

Aujourd'hui était son premier jour à l'université.

Il soupira, en songeant aux années déterminantes à venir. Il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts au volley comme pendant les cours. Il était en faculté de sciences mais souhaitait devenir professionnel en tant que volleyeur. Il avait dû remplir un tas de paperasse chiante et faire un bilan santé complet. Il avait intérêt à faire gaffe à son genou s'il ne voulait pas réduire ses espoirs et abandonner ses rêves un jour. Le volley-ball était avant tout une passion incontestable dans la vie de Tooru, son seul et unique amour.

Heureusement que Kuroo et Bokuto lui avaient présenté ce sport lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école primaire. Ils avaient pris des cours pour les enfants ensemble et avaient continué sur leur lancée au collège, avant de se séparer pendant les trois longues années du lycée. Mais leur relation fusionnelle n'avait jamais été entachée par quoi que ce soit ; leur amitié était basée par une rivalité saine, et une profonde affection pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment quittés et les voilà dans la même université, avec des rêves et des buts différents.

Il songea au club de volley-ball de l'université de Todai : ils avaient toujours eu une bonne réputation et étaient souvent allés loin dans leurs tournois nationaux. C'était principalement ça qui avait attiré Oikawa lorsqu'il avait fait parvenir ses vœux d'orientation en année de terminale. Il espérait qu'ils tomberaient sur de bons coéquipiers et que l'année serait bonne pour son école. Heureusement que Bokuto continuait le volley, sinon il aurait fait un massacre et serait tombé en dépression avant de se jeter du haut de la balançoire du terrain vague près de chez lui. _Kuroo n'est qu'un idiot._

Tandis qu'il se séchait les cheveux avec un t-shirt, il vit le noiraud rentrer calmement dans la salle de bains déjà vêtu. Le châtain lui fit un peu de place devant le grand miroir fixé sur le mur, et l'observa longuement s'affairer à ses tâches. Il avait beau l'avoir vu se coiffer des centaines de milliers de fois, il ne comprenait toujours pas et ne comprendrait jamais comment le jeune homme faisait pour réaliser sa coiffure bizarre. Lui et Bokuto coûtaient cher en matière de gel. Même s'il ne valait pas mieux avec toutes ses huiles nourrissantes et ses crèmes.

\- T'es vraiment moche ce matin, Tetsu-chan, chantonna Oikawa en s'appliquant un peu d'huile dans les cheveux. Kuroo avait l'air plus calme que tout à l'heure.

\- T'es toujours aussi moche, Tooru, répondit le noiraud au tac au tac, provoquant les rires de Bokuto qui les rejoignait dans la salle de bains. Il commençait à y avoir foule.

Le châtain s'indigna :

\- Vous n'êtes que des vipères ! Et puis toi là, dit-il en pointant le décoloré du doigt qui louchait dessus, tu n'étais pas censé être mort ?!

Bokuto fronça les sourcils et renchérit rapidement :

\- Faux frère, je pensais pas que tu laisserais un meurtre se produire !

\- Et toi je te pensais pas assez con pour énerver ce gorille dès le matin !

Kuroo les observait se chamailler dans le miroir, d'un air neutre. Il continuait de dompter ses cheveux en piochant dans la boîte de gel de son ami, en prenant soin d'en prendre un maximum pour se venger. Il soupira, mais les deux autres n'y faisaient pas attention : ils étaient trop occupés à se frapper avec des nuages roses bonbon et des sucettes. Ils étaient vraiment ridicules.

Il se retourna soudainement vers eux -non sans s'être lavé les mains avant, et chopa la nuque d'Oikawa afin de cogner violemment sa tête contre celle de Bokuto.

\- AÏE PUTAIN ! hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils gémissaient de douleur en se tenant soit le front pour l'un, soit le nez pour l'autre, tandis que le noiraud sortit de la salle de bains avec un air moqueur scotché sur le visage. Il aimait les remettre à leur place encore plus que les emmerder parfois.

\- KUROO ENFOIRÉ, T'AS UTILISÉ MON GEL ! entendit-il au loin.

Il se mit à rire bruyamment.

Non, en fait il ne savait pas lequel était le meilleur.

* * *

Le trajet avait été très animé entre les trois énergumènes et ils s'étaient fait remarquer plus d'une fois par les passants pressés, ou par quelques étudiants légèrement gênés par le boucan qu'ils faisaient.  
Kuroo et Bokuto avaient failli faire une course jusqu'à l'université pour savoir qui était le plus rapide d'entre eux, et ils avaient parié dix pots de gels achetés soigneusement par le perdant. Oikawa avait essayé pendant dix minutes de les raisonner, et il ne remerciera jamais assez les dieux qui veillaient sur lui pour les avoir fait atterrir devant leur école alors qu'ils s'échauffaient déjà activement.

Au final, ils avaient vite été séparés à cause de la masse d'étudiants qui envahissaient la hall et l'extérieur de l'université. Oikawa avait tenté d'appeler ses deux amis, mais aucun d'eux ne daignait répondre à leur cellulaire.

\- Bande d'abrutis, jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux, pesta le plus vieux du trio en cherchant l'amphithéâtre tant bien que mal.

Beaucoup d'étudiants curieux se retournaient quand il passait, et les filles gloussaient lorsqu'il leur lançait un regard furtif. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi tout le monde l'observait à chaque fois. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tout le monde était émerveillé par son physique d'ailleurs... En fait il le savait très bien, et il était très soigneux avec son corps, mais tous ces regards l'avaient toujours plongé dans un profond malaise. Il avait eu quelques amourettes au lycée mais c'était plus dans l'optique de s'amuser que d'essayer de forger quelque chose de vraiment solide. Il soupira, las.

Ses cours ne commençaient que dans vingt minutes, mais il était déjà persuadé que cela allait être un enfer pour se déplacer. Des fois, il se disait qu'il aurait dû suivre Kuroo en fac de lettres, ou Bokuto en sciences humaines et sociales.

Non, pas Bokuto en fait.

Une vague de soulagement s'empara de lui lorsqu'il trouva enfin l'amphi dans lequel il allait étudier, et s'installa rapidement tout à gauche en prenant soin de rester assez haut afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur une grande partie de la salle. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à recommencer les cours, et encore moins d'être à l'université. Le lycée ne lui manquait pas tant que ça, mais il continuait de penser que cela aurait été plus sympa avec ses deux amis. _Ils n'avaient aucun cours en commun en plus..._

Il continuait de rêvasser de ses deux colocataires, lorsque son regard dériva sur un jeune homme qui s'était arrêté à sa rangée, mais qui ne lui faisait pas face. Il avait l'air hésitant en regardant les places libres au milieu de l'amphithéâtre, tout en relevant parfois sa tête un peu plus haut. Oikawa était très curieux et n'avait aucun scrupule à le mater. Il était brun et semblait faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt. Et il était vraiment trop bien bâti.

\- Putain ce dos, laissa échapper Oikawa.

Le jeune homme se retourna rapidement vers lui en entendant la remarque.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Peut-être deux.

Ses cheveux bruns un peu secs à première vue étaient relevés vers le haut sans la moindre trace de gel ou de laque, ses sourcils épais et ses traits lui donnaient un air un peu strict. Il avait un long cou et sa peau mate s'accordait trop bien à ses traits et à sa coupe de cheveux. Ses pectoraux ressortaient vivement sous son haut vert foncé et ses biceps, bien qu'ils soient cachés par un large bomber noir, semblaient trop bien formés. Ses petits yeux avaient l'air de vous lancer des éclairs lorsqu'ils vous observaient, mais les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues suite à la remarque du châtain lui donnaient un air incroyablement mignon.

Oikawa était tombé sous le charme.

Mais il était également gêné comme pas permis à cause de la remarque qui lui avait échappé quelques instant plus tôt. Cet homme devait venir d'un autre monde pour être aussi sexy.

\- J-je... Euh... Désolé c'est sorti tout seul... s'excusa nerveusement Tooru en détournant le regard. Il avait tellement honte.

Son interlocuteur passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, et les rougeurs sur son visage s'accentuèrent suite aux paroles du châtain. Ils étaient aussi décontenancés l'un que l'autre, et ils étaient au bord de la crise de nerf tellement la scène était étrange. Lorsque Tooru risqua une œillade vers le brun, son regard se bloqua derechef sur son bras fléchi.

Bordel.

\- C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, informa l'inconnu d'une petite voix.

Et sa voix aussi était terriblement envoûtante.

* * *

\- Si tu avais vu à quel point il était sexy Tetsu-chaaaan, s'exclama Oikawa, avachi sur l'une des tables de la cafétéria

\- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas vu, souffla Kuroo, agacé.

Après son altercation avec le jeune homme dans l'amphithéâtre, Oikawa n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui et à ses magnifiques biceps. Il avait hanté ses pensées toute la matinée et il n'arrêtait pas de bourrer le crâne de Kuroo et Bokuto depuis vingt bonnes minutes avec son camarade. Il s'imaginait des tas de choses avec lui, tellement que le noiraud n'hésitait pas à le faire redescendre lorsqu'il partait trop loin dans ses délires de "jeune-homme-en-chaleur-qui-fantasme-sur-un-mec-qui-suit-par-hasard-les-mêmes-études". Baptisé par Tetsuro en personne.

\- Tu sais quoi Tooru ? On va aller le voir, ton amoureux, dit soudainement Bokuto en tapant du poing sur la table, et tu vas aller lui dire que tu l'aimes !

\- Hein ? répondit bêtement Oikawa.

\- T'es vraiment un abruti bro', renchérit platement le noiraud.

\- La ferme toi !

Oikawa, légèrement décontenancé, les observait ses chamailler à nouveau tandis qu'il prenait une autre bouchée de son sandwich. Il était amusé de voir que Koutarou se donnait corps et âme pour défendre sa cause perdue. Il continuait les écouter distraitement en regardant à la dérobée les étudiants qui étaient installés dans la cafétéria de l'université. Un groupe de garçons animé, une jeune fille seule avec un bouquin dans les mains, une autre troupe de jeunes hommes calme cette-fois... Il avait la flemme de tous les énumérer.

Il allait se retourner vers ses deux amis lorsqu'il tomba sur son inconnu.

Son cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il était assis à une table, seul, et semblait terminer de manger son repas tout en restant concentré sur son téléphone portable. Et il avait retiré sa veste.

Bordel de merde. Il fondait.

\- Tetsu-chan, Bokuto !

Les deux garçons se stoppèrent derechef alors qu'ils se tenaient fermement par le col, prêts à se donner un coup de boule si l'autre faisait le moindre faux pas. Ils regardaient dubitativement -sans se lâcher- Oikawa qui avait les yeux rivés sur quelque chose à leur gauche... Ou derrière eux. Peut-être à leur droite en fait ?  
Il avait un sourire béat qui ne voulait pas quitter une seule seconde son visage, ses joues étaient légèrement rosies par la tension et ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'on aurait dit deux étoiles lors d'une nuit d'été. Il avait l'air tellement captivé par le spectacle que les deux jeunes hommes tentèrent d'identifier discrètement la source de bonheur du châtain en observant tout autour d'eux.

\- Oï Tooru, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre, car il détourna vivement les yeux en prenant des couleurs l'instant d'après. Il reprit une bouchée de son sandwich à la hâte et se claqua les deux joues en mâchant vivement, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses deux amis.

Ils se regardèrent.

Et d'un hochement de tête commun, ils se levèrent et se tournèrent en même temps pour regarder derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! s'exclama Oikawa en les suivant dans leur mouvement, tirant sur le col de chacun.

Il les força à détourner le regard pour se débattre afin de faire lâcher prise au châtain, qui essayait de résister le plus longtemps possible. Certains élèves s'étaient retournés vers eux et étaient hilares devant la scène qu'ils faisaient : Oikawa les tenait fermement, à moité sur la table complètement rouge, face à Bokuto et Kuroo si se débattaient tant bien que mal -en hurlant presque- pour se libérer de cette sangsue encombrante.

C'était terriblement gênant pour le trio.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclamèrent les deux victimes en même temps.

Ils se stoppèrent tous les trois d'un coup, pour s'observer longuement, dubitatifs. Oikawa avait un peu peur de ce qu'allaient dire ses amis.  
Il avait plutôt peur de la rivalité qui était soudainement née entre le noiraud et le décoloré en fait.

Ils se défiaient du regard, tandis qu'ils se rasseyaient tous les trois lentement. Tooru suivait avec attention le moindre de leurs mouvements, afin d'éviter une nouvelle catastrophe en trois minutes. Les élèves qui regardaient la scène ne firent plus attention à eux, ce qui leur permit de souffler un peu et de retrouver un tant soit peu d'intimité. _Tant mieux._ Il déglutit en observant le comportement de ses deux cadets, qui n'avaient pas pipé un seul mot et ne s'étaient pas lâché une seule fois du regard.

\- Honneur aux femmes, Tetsu-chan, murmura doucement Bokuto à l'attention de son ami.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils, et lança une remarque acerbe au hibou :

\- Ça m'étonne que tu connaisses ce genre de choses avec un Q.I. à un chiffre, Kouta-chan.

Le décoloré détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi, et le chat le savait mieux que quiconque.

\- Je me ferai un plaisir de te montrer à quel point je peux être galant, mon chou.. répliqua Bokuto, en faisant glisser un doigt sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

\- Vos gueules les gars, vous me foutez la honte là.

Oikawa se cachait les yeux de ses deux mains et était rouge de gêne devant les allusions que faisaient le duo face à lui sans le moindre scrupule. Ils adoraient faire ça devant le châtain car ils savaient pertinemment qu'en tant qu'éternel célibataire qu'il était, ce sujet le touchait légèrement et le mettait mal à l'aise plus que raison. Encore une des idées sadiques de Kuroo, mais il semblerait que ce penchant étrange soit contagieux car il avait entraîné son ami dans ce jeu là.

Pourtant, leur relation n'avait rien d'ambiguë. Enfin, à quelques choses près.

\- C'est le blond avec la chemise bleue, nan ? demanda le noiraud.

\- Ah bon ?! s'exclama bruyamment Bokuto.

Le plus vieux se permit une œillade rapide vers ses deux bourreaux, et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, non sans enlever les paumes qui cachaient ses yeux marrons. Il lança un regard furtif vers l'endroit où l'inconnu devait se trouver, mais fut terriblement déçu en voyant qu'il avait pris le temps de déguerpir pendant leur scène de vieux ménage à trois. Il reporta ses yeux vers ses deux colocataires qui continuaient de l'observer dubitatifs ; il haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse, et leur donna la fin de son déjeuner avant de réfugier sa tête dans ses bras.

Il n'avait plus faim de toute façon.

* * *

\- Oï Tooru, tu rentres pas avec nous ?

Bokuto s'était arrêté en plein milieu de son explication fatigante, au plus grand plaisir du noiraud qui lâcha un long soupir de contentement. Les sciences humaines et sociales avaient toujours été une véritable plaie pour Kuroo, et il préférait largement lire un bon roman de six cents pages pour le lendemain que d'écouter le charabia du hibou.

Oikawa haussa un sourcil devant la remarque de Bokuto.

\- Bah... On doit aller au club de volley.

La mine déconfite du décoloré arracha un soupir de la part du plus vieux. Le jeune homme avait cligné des yeux sans réagir plusieurs fois devant la remarque du châtain, tandis que leur troisième colocataire lui tapait le dos en tentant de se retenir de rire.

\- Bah alors Kouta-chan, en plus des neurones on perd la mémoire ? Tu ne serais pas sénile à dix-huit ans tout de même ? railla le chat noir, un large sourire scotché sur les lèvres.

\- Ferme la !

Ça avait eu le mérite de faire réagir le hibou au moins, non ?

Le décoloré était tellement dans les vapes depuis cet après-midi qu'il semblait avoir complètement oublié le sport de son cœur. Il était un peu confus, et il ne se souvenait même pas avoir reçu le papier qui les congédiait au gymnase réservé au club de volley-ball de l'université à vrai dire. Avec le noiraud qui se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, et la mine -faussement- outrée d'Oikawa, il se surprit à se demander si son colocataire railleur n'avait peut-être pas raison. Il avait légèrement rougi et ne semblait pas se soucier la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le châtain décida de mettre fin à ce mal aise :

\- Je te le vole, Tetsu-chan, chantonna le plus vieux en tirant son cadet dans une autre direction, si on ne rentre jamais, fais nous honneur à nos funérailles ! finit-il par lui crier, déjà suffisamment loin du noiraud.

Celui-ci lui répondit poliment en levant son majeur dans leur direction, et se remit à marcher nonchalamment en direction de chez lui, las. Finalement, la tirade chiante de son ami lui manquait un peu. Mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il accepte de le réécouter.

Du côté des deux aînés, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé un seul mot depuis leur départ et marchaient d'un pas soutenu en direction du gymnase -qu'ils essayaient de trouver

Ils n'avaient pas club aujourd'hui en réalité.

Oikawa voulait crever l'abcès avec lui et qu'il crache le morceau.  
Bokuto était à moitié dans les vapes et tirait une tête de six pieds de long ; il se demandait s'il n'allait pas vraiment finir par attraper des rides à tirer la tronche comme ça. _On dirait qu'on vient de tuer une chouette devant lui...  
_ Son colocataire ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'il retrouve son énergie ; il semblait complètement absent et il avait très bien remarqué qu'il essayait de parler le plus possible pour tenter de cacher un maximum ses tourments et son air préoccupé. Ce n'était pas naturel, et parler de sciences avec leur ami n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Il semblait vouloir fuir quelque chose, et Kuroo aussi l'avait certainement remarqué. Il défit sa poigne, et Bokuto sembla entendre sa question silencieuse.

\- Akaashi veut qu'on se voie demain soir.

Oikawa observa longuement son cadet sans, faire la moindre remarque ou laisser transparaître la moindre émotion sur son visage. Il savait très bien ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? risqua-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non !

Le châtain avait sursauté sous le ton et l'agressivité dont Bokuto avait fait preuve à l'instant. Il s'était arrêté et serrait les poings si fort que son ami avait peur qu'il se blesse. Il souffrait terriblement de la situation qui stagnait depuis des mois, du manque d'évolution, du manque de tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir bien. Et Oikawa savait. Il savait pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, il le savait tellement mieux que n'importe quoi et n'importe qui. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, car il vivait inconsciemment cette peine avec lui. Et il le comprenait bien plus que Kuroo ne pourra peut-être jamais le faire.

L'amour à sens unique nous rendait faible et nous détruisait.

Surtout au Japon, lorsqu'on aimait un homme tout en étant un.

Bokuto avait arrêté de gérer la situation l'année dernière, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il dépendait tellement d'Akaashi et que ça le tuerait que le moindre éloignement ne s'installe entre eux. Il n'avait plus rien contrôlé à partir de là : ni ses agissements, ni ses paroles, ni ses sentiments destructeurs. Il n'avait jamais réussi à accepter la relation qu'il entretenait avec son ami. Il avait besoin de lui, terriblement, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas.

Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, à leur tout dernier entraînement.

Et il l'avait amèrement regretté jusqu'à maintenant.

Le fossé était si profond qu'il n'osait pas y jeter un coup d'œil.

Une seconde chute serait fatale.

Ils le savaient tous.

\- Tu as quoi à perdre ?

\- Moi.

Il le savait aussi, ça.

Oikawa savait parfaitement ce qui freinait son ami.

C'était lui qui avait séché ses larmes après tout.

Le châtain se rapprocha rapidement de lui et plaqua violemment ses deux mains contre les joues de son interlocuteur, le regard furieux. Il avait beau le comprendre mieux que quiconque de ce côté, il n'arriverait jamais à le cerner parfaitement.

Il y avait le droit aussi, au bonheur.

\- T'es qu'un con, Koutarou.

Bokuto eut un sourire triste.

\- Je sais, il me l'a dit.

\- Mais c'est moi qui le fais là.

Le manque de réaction du décoloré fit souffler fortement l'aîné. Il avait toujours été d'une sensibilité exubérante et son caractère lunatique avait toujours été un handicap dans ses relations humaines. Ce côté de Bokuto ressortait toujours dans ces moments là, et il était tellement expressif qu'il ne savait pas cacher la moindre de ses émotions. Il n'avait pas la capacité de mentir pour se protéger, ou de forger un masque pour masquer tous les hématomes sur son visage afin de les rendre invisibles. Toute sa personne était minutieusement décrite sur son front, et tout le monde le connaissait trop bien.

Mais personne ne le cernait véritablement.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans le blanc des yeux, mais il se communiquèrent tellement de choses durant ce court laps de temps qu'elles auraient pu se transformer en heures. Ils étaient si complémentaires que c'en était inhumain. Ils étaient une part de l'autre qu'il manquait. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement. Ils n'étaient pas que des amis, non, ils étaient des frères. Des frères qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir avant leur rencontre. Mais ils s'en foutaient au fond.

Les mots ne valaient rien, les gestes n'étaient pas satisfaisants, leurs yeux se sondaient en quête de quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas ; ils écoutaient simplement le silence qui parlait à leur place. _Et ça leur suffisait._

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, Tooru.

Il n'avait pas souri.

\- Je sais.

C'était si frustrant parfois.

Ils firent demi-tour.

* * *

Oikawa marchait d'un pas soutenu vers l'université, seul. Ses écouteurs lui transmettaient la musique qui tournait sur son smartphone tandis qu'il était dans la lune. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi, et ils avaient passé une sale soirée à l'appartement.

Leur rentrée au bercail prématurée et la tension gênante qui émanait des deux aînés avaient intrigué Kuroo qui avait mené -lourdement- son enquête. Bokuto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler de la proposition d'Akaashi à leur troisième colocataire ; grossière erreur. La confession du décoloré avait engendré beaucoup de problèmes et la relation entre le lycéen et Tetsurou s'était rapidement dégradée, avant que le plus vieux ne l'inscrive sur sa liste noire. Il éprouvait une telle antipathie pour son cadet que la simple idée qu'il ait tenté de recontacter son meilleur ami l'avait fait entrer dans une colère sourde. Il refusait catégoriquement le moindre rapprochement.

Kuroo avait été furibond. Il était prêt à parier qu'il l'était toujours autant.

Le châtain soupira.

Il n'était pas non plus d'accord que son ami aille voir son bourreau ce soir, mais il avait la nette impression que cette rencontre serait capitale pour leur vie sentimentale -et pour leurs oreilles. Il était cependant effrayé à l'idée que le décoloré puisse sombrer à nouveau et qu'ils doivent réparer les pots cassés une seconde fois. Il ne savait même pas si Koutarou tiendrait le coup à vrai dire.

Non, au fond il ne voulait vraiment pas.

Il laissa un autre soupir s'échapper.

Ce soir, il devait passer au club de volley-ball pour s'informer et être au point avant de commencer l'entraînement la semaine suivante. Il était légèrement anxieux car il ne connaissait pas les différents joueurs qui jouaient dans l'équipe, et il appréhendait énormément l'identité des nouvelles recrues de première année. _Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'au lycée..._ Il espérait secrètement que son coloc était en forme, il ne voulait pas se balader avec un Bokuto à moitié mort et en phase terminale. _Heureusement qu'on ne joue pas._

Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la grande bâtisse dans laquelle il devait se rendre, une grimace se forma sur son visage. Il n'était pas très motivé -pour ne pas dire pas du tout- ce matin, et les tensions à l'appartement lui pompaient le moral bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était terriblement frustré, et pour une fois, les cris insupportables de ses amis étaient plus que jamais les bienvenus. Les gens se retournaient vers lui.

Il ne se ferait décidément jamais à tous ces regards braqués sur lui dès qu'il passait quelque part. Il afficha un sourire.

Il lui restait vingt bonnes minutes avant le début de ses cours. Il décida de faire un rapide tour du campus avant de se rendre à l'amphithéâtre. Il n'avait que ça à faire de toute façons

Il avait rangé ses écouteurs afin de se promener plus tranquillement. Il lança quelques œillades aux étudiants qui envahissaient l'espace, quelques sourires timides aux autres qui le regardaient, ou tout simplement des regards vides vers des points invisibles qu'il semblait être le seul à pouvoir discerner dans la foule.

Il y avait des fois, où, il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant.

Il se sentait seul.

La solitude l'avait toujours profondément affecté, et elle semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser tranquille après dix-huit ans passés ensemble.

Elle le connaissait parfaitement.

Tooru a toujours été quelqu'un de timide et réservé en même temps. Il avait été du genre à jouer aux petites voitures seul à l'école, et à faire des dessins à la craie blanche que lui seul comprenait lors de ses premières années à l'école primaire. Il avait été du genre à regarder les enfants jouer à chat, ou à cache-cache lorsque le terrain le leur permettait sans y prendre part. Il n'avait jamais connu d'ami avec qui parler pendant des heures de leur émission préférée, d'ami avec qui construire des châteaux de sable en plein été avant de le détruire d'un coup de pied. Il avait toujours été profondément seul, car il n'intéressait personne, et que personne ne l'intéressait.

Jusqu'à ce que Kuroo et Bokuto arrivent.

Il les connaissait depuis sa première année à l'école primaire en réalité, lorsqu'il est arrivé à Tokyo. Il les trouvait bruyants et trop agaçants pour les approcher, alors il n'avait rien tenté. Il s'était enfermé dans sa bulle d'acier et sa solitude incassable sans prendre le temps de se mêler à qui que ce soit.

Il s'excluait lui-même.

Et les autres avaient fini par également le faire naturellement.

Mais il souriait quand même.

Kuroo et Bokuto avaient commencé à tenter quelques approches en troisième année. Il les avait souvent repoussés, et les trois garçons se disputaient beaucoup à cause des caractères envahissant du décoloré -actuel- et -déjà- moqueur du noiraud. Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés, et Oikawa avait fini par les accepter petit-à-petit contre sa volonté. C'était lorsque le chat l'avait invité à sa fête d'anniversaire qu'il avait eu un déclic.

Il avait refusé d'y aller.

Et Kuroo avait fini par annuler la fête pour forcer le châtain à venir chez lui.

Oikawa n'avait jamais su pourquoi il avait fait ça, et ses deux amis semblaient ne pas en savoir plus que lui, mais ils s'en foutaient.

Ils avaient été ses premiers et seuls amis depuis.

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais réellement changé. Et son masque était né.

Tetsurou et Koutarou n'avaient jamais été affectés par sa double personnalité, bien qu'ils lui reprochaient souvent -pour ne pas dire tout le temps- de jouer sur plusieurs tableaux. Pourtant, ils comprenaient pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il tenait à faire ça, pourquoi il n'arrêterait jamais de le faire.  
Il avait peur. Terriblement.

Il n'était pas seul.

Il le savait.

Mais **elle** l'attendait toujours.

\- Excuse-moi ?

Tooru sursauta si violemment en sentant une main sur son épaule qu'il effraya son interlocuteur. Il avait tellement divagué qu'il n'avait rien senti. C'est comme s'il se réveillait d'un long coma et qu'il prenait conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Il était parti tellement loin dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas senti le temps passer. Il s'était juste assis sur un banc sec sans s'en rendre compte, et s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il leva ses yeux écarquillés vers le jeune homme qui l'avait interpellé et poussa une exclamation de stupeur quasi inaudible et tombant sur une paire d'yeux verts. _Ou alors étaient-ils gris ?_

Son inconnu le regardait sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, comme s'il n'avait jamais été surpris. Il était complètement stoïque face au châtain. Celui-ci détourna d'ailleurs rapidement les yeux en inspectant les alentours : certains élèves traînaient encore dehors, d'autres se dirigeaient vers la bâtiments, mais la cour était quasiment vide. Oikawa tiqua, et regarda rapidement son téléphone portable en poussant un juron. Son cours débutait dans deux petites minutes, et il était presque en retard.

\- Tu t'es réveillé du coup, dit le brun d'un air nonchalant avant de faire un mouvement de la tête en désignant leur bâtiment, on y va ?

Oikawa releva la tête vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait et le regardait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt blanc avec une phrase écrite en il ne sait quelle langue étrangère, et il s'en foutait en réalité. Son torse bombé ressortait fièrement et ses biceps musclés faisaient tourner la tête de Tooru. Il se demandait comme on pouvait être aussi sexy tout en étant aussi nonchalant et discret. Il était hypnotisé par le charisme et l'aura à la fois intimidante et imposante de son interlocuteur. Il reprit bien vite contenance lorsqu'il le vit hausser les sourcils.

\- Oui.

Il se leva et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas soutenu en direction de leur amphithéâtre silencieusement. Le châtain était très mal à l'aise près du brun, et il jouait avec les fines bouclettes qui caractérisaient ses doux cheveux. Il était même carrément angoissé à l'idée d'être presque seul avec lui : il avait l'impression qu'il le déchiffrait trop aisément et que son masque ne fonctionnait pas le moins du monde. Il l'avait surpris pendant qu'il était dans ses pensées et il avait très peur que l'inconnu ait remarqué son regard vide. Il n'aimait pas se dévoiler, et même s'il lui plaisait beaucoup, il se sentait très mal.

\- T'as la côte on dirait.

Oikawa se mit à rougir comme une écolière tandis qu'il risqua un regard vers son camarade à sa droite ; il ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention que ça, il semblait même plus intéressé par les quelques étudiants qui traînaient encore dans les couloirs et qui les observaient intensément. Il semblait tellement à l'aise, tandis que le châtain pourrait fondre sur place tellement il était gêné. Il se contenta de jouer de façon plus conséquente avec ses cheveux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tout, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. Les mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge et le son de sa voix ne voulait pas se faire entendre. Il n'essaya donc pas à nouveau. Mais le regardait encore et toujours.

Lorsque le brun s'arrêta et qu'il lui lança une œillade, Oikawa laissa en paix ses cheveux et détourna rapidement le regard sur la fenêtre derrière son interlocuteur, sans oublier les rougeurs qui s'accentuaient sur sa peau de porcelaine. Il était vraiment déstabilisé devant le regard que son compagnon de route lui lançait. Il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu devant lui et qu'il observait minutieusement chaque parcelle de son corps avec un intérêt démesuré. La sensation d'être aussi transparent aux yeux d'un simple inconnu le contrariait et le rendait aussi toute chose. Il ne tenta même pas un sourire pour le rassurer -ou pour se rassurer lui-même. Il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

\- Ça va ?

Tooru releva le regard subitement vers le brun qui continuait à le déchiffrer tranquillement et haussa les sourcils. Il n'était plus décontenancé, il était complètement désemparé. Il allait finir par le connaître sur le bout des doigts s'il continuait à le décrypter aussi intensément à la fin de la journée. Le châtain tenta de percevoir la moindre étincelle, la moindre trace sur son visage ou dans ses yeux qui pourraient le trahir, mais rien ne lui venait. Il avait l'impression d'être devant un mur de béton armé et qu'il cachait toute une vie, toute une histoire hors d'atteinte. Ce garçon l'intriguait vraiment, il ne savait pas comment lui échapper. En fait, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Il n'eut pas le cœur à contester, il n'avait même pas besoin de mentir. Il le connaissait déjà assez pour qu'il essaie de lui raconter des bobards, **et bordel qu'est-ce que ça le saoulait.**

Il haussa les épaules.

Il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

Lorsque la fin de la journée arriva et que le professeur finit son cours, Tooru rangea lentement ses affaires avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable : il n'avait pas vu ses colocataires de la journée et ils ne répondaient pas à ses messages. Il soupira d'agacement et reproduit son action juste après avoir aperçu la foule à la sortie de l'amphithéâtre. Il était si blasé qu'il était sûr que des cernes envahissaient son visage et qu'il était aussi blanc que le sourire de Bokuto. Il n'avait aucune motivation pour la suite des événements, et il appréhendait fortement la soirée à l'appartement. Le manque de nouvelles de la part des deux étudiants lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche et le faisait angoisser légèrement ; il avait peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose, même s'il savait très bien que son imagination débordante lui jouait encore des tours. Il était de nature inquiète, et pouvait se comporter comme une véritable mère poule lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kuroo et Bokuto.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi la masse d'étudiants qui envahissaient les couloirs et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, avant d'emprunter le chemin vers le gymnase réservé au club de volley-ball de l'université. Enfin, il essayait plutôt de le trouver.

Il était stressé à l'idée d'arriver en retard et il avait peur que son abruti d'ami décoloré ne se pointe pas au club. Il était déjà assez inquiet comme ça, et le châtain se promit qu'il allait sacrément l'engueuler lorsqu'il le verrait. Kuroo avec d'ailleurs.

Il réussit -par il ne sait quel moyen- à trouver le point de rendez-vous qui leur avait été communiqué et inspecta les paires de chaussures déjà déposées, mais ne trouva pas celle de son ami. Il resta à l'entrée et n'osa pas bouger d'un iota, de peur de faire un geste inapproprié. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait terriblement peur d'entrer dans le gymnase. Et cette sensation s'amplifia lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix qui provenaient de l'intérieur. Ils semblaient être un bon nombre dedans, et sa boule dans le ventre se tordait un peu plus violemment chaque seconde. _Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre._

Une grande main lui donna une forte tape dans le dos et Oikawa couina sous la surprise et le choc. Il se retourna et ne retint pas une exclamation de soulagement en tombant sur les grands yeux dorés de Bokuto, qui l'observait, amusé de sa réaction ridicule. Il semblait être d'assez bonne humeur, enfin, de ne pas être trop déboussolé. Oikawa se sentit plus léger avec la présence de son meilleur ami à ses côtés, et la boule dans son ventre se fit plus discrète. Si le décoloré avait un pouvoir magique, c'était bien son aura. Elle était tellement douce et chaleureuse que n'importe qui se sentait bien lorsqu'il était à proximité, et qu'il vous regardait avec ce petit sourire qui vous disait " _je suis là_ " de façon tellement rassurante.

Il avait eu l'effet d'une bulle d'air. La toute première depuis hier.

Il n'eut pas le cœur à le bombarder de questions.

\- Bonjour m'sieur, vous êtes enseignant ici ? railla gentiment le hibou, sans oublier de se déchausser. Il se moquait de la tête de son ami.

\- La ferme abruti !

L'"abruti" rit bruyamment sous les insultes de son aîné, et il s'accentua lorsque Tooru cria d'indignation en le traitant de "hibou cancéreux" à cause de sa coupe de cheveux étrange et ses grands yeux d'or effrayants.

C'était comme si leur humeur maussade s'était envolée rien qu'avec la présence de l'autre.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans le gymnase sous le regard des autres étudiants qui les observaient avec insistance. Ils n'y firent pas plus attention que ça, mais reprirent rapidement contenance lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du petit groupe de personnes qui s'était formé. Les discussions ne s'étaient pas arrêtées et continuaient d'aller de bon train, tandis que Bokuto et Oikawa continuaient de se lancer quelques œillades amusées en essayant de se contenir tant bien que mal. Ils avaient besoin de décontracter un peu, et Dieu seul savait à quel point il était dur pour eux de ne pas lancer une remarque acerbe afin de lancer les hostilités.

Une autre personne arriva, et un vieil homme d'environ _beaucoup d'années_ selon l'œil expert du décoloré tapa des mains afin de demander le silence et de commencer à parler. Il était accompagné de quatre jeunes adultes dont une jeune fille qui portaient le survêtement bleu et blanc de l'université. Les première année s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

\- Bien, je vais commencer par faire l'appel, mettez vous en ligne côte-à-côte.

Il commença à appeler tous les élèves un par un, en faisant un arrêt sur chacun afin de les jauger du regard un instant et de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Oikawa avait cru fondre sous son regard azur et un frisson d'effroi avait parcouru son corps durant ce court laps de temps. Il se doutait bien que Bokuto avait dû ressentir la même chose que lui : il l'avait senti se tendre sous l'appellation de son nom, et il soupçonnait même une poussée de croissance soudaine tellement il était droit et grand. L'heure qui allait suivre serait certainement un long supplice.

\- Iwaizumi Hajime.

\- Oui !

Oikawa eut un temps d'arrêt.

Il reconnaissait parfaitement cette voix deux mètres à sa droite.

Il risqua un discret regard vers l'auteur de cette voix, et eut un violent frisson incontrôlable lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui se tenait debout, dans le même gymnase que lui.

Son inconnu.

Il reporta rapidement son regard vers ce qui semblait être leur coach, qui marquait quelque chose sur la feuille qu'il tenait. Il essaya d'assimiler rapidement les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre en essayant de pas laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, le moindre trouble qui pourrait le trahir. Il était éberlué quant à sa découverte, et il se sentit monter en pression tout d'un coup.

 _Nous deux, dans le même club. Était-ce le karma ou quelque chose de semblable ?_

Les paroles incessantes de son coach et des quatre jeunes adultes raisonnaient dans sa tête sans pour autant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Il ne distinguait ni les mots, ni les syllabes, et encore moins le timbre de voix de chacun. Il réfléchissait à beaucoup de choses, voire trop, et il était complètement déconnecté de la vie réelle. La main de Bokuto qui frôlait la sienne de temps à autres avait la capacité de le rappeler à l'ordre quelques secondes, mais le châtain ne sortait pas pour autant de sa transe. La présence de son inconnu, enfin, d'Iwaizumi, le déstabilisait et le fait qu'il sache qu'ils allaient sans doute coopérer, voire devenir amis le rendait à la fois heureux et décontenancé. Il espérait le meilleur à l'avenir.

\- Bien, je veux cependant que vous sachiez une chose.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Oikawa commença à être attentif aux explications qu'on leur fournissait, et il s'attendait au pire après ce début. Il n'avait absolument pas suivi ce qui s'était dit, et il ne pouvait certainement pas compter sur son ami pour l'aider : il était persuadé que lui-même comptait sur le châtain pour tout lui réexpliquer après la réunion d'information. Il soupira intérieurement.

\- Un passeur et un libero sont recherchés en priorité, commença-t-il, grave.

Oikawa tiqua. Il sentit Bokuto se raidir près de lui.

\- Et de bons réceptionnistes sont également les bienvenus. Cependant, un bon ailier aura autant de chances d'être pris qu'un passeur de génie.

Certains étudiants s'exclamèrent discrètement, indignés.

\- Comme vous l'aurez compris, les places sont limitées.

Le châtain lança un regard au décoloré, qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long. Un passeur était recherché, donc il n'aurait aucun problème à se mettre en avant et à exposer son talent à l'entraîneur, mais Bokuto était un ailier et l'ancien Ace de son équipe : il était plus disposé à attaquer qu'à défendre ou réceptionner. Il n'arrivait pas à complètement compatir, cependant la position délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait l'attristait beaucoup ; le décoloré était un fou du volley, il aimait attaquer, il aimait briller, il voulait encore briller le plus longtemps sur le terrain, et il souhaitait le faire en tant qu'attaquant.

\- J'aimerais connaître vos positions afin d'organiser un match qui déterminera si vous êtes recrutés ou non.

Certains commencèrent à discuter entre eux, tandis que d'autres pleurnichaient déjà. Les places étaient extrêmement limitées, et Oikawa comprenait que certains se décourageaient rapidement face à ça. Il se permit une œillade vers son ami d'enfance alors que celui-ci l'observait déjà. Ils se jaugeaient du regard sans se lâcher d'une semelle et communiquaient avec leurs yeux. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils feraient, ce qu'ils voulaient. Et ils croyaient en eux et en l'autre plus que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi. Le châtain fut soulagé de voir que Bokuto ne déprimait pas et qu'il était déterminé plus que jamais à se présenter en tant qu'attaquant-ailier et de tous les massacrer. Il ne fléchirait pas, et s'en voulut un peu d'avoir pensé que c'était un coup dur pour le décoloré.

\- J'aimerais me présenter en tant qu'attaquant-ailier.

Tout le monde regarda le brun qui s'était avancé en regardant le coach droit dans les yeux. Il semblait être sûr de son choix et de ses capacités de joueur. Son regard brûlait d'une détermination à vous en donner le tournis, et sa voix n'avait pas flanché une seule seconde. Il devait avoir beaucoup de volonté de confiance pour se présenter comme ça. Une autre voix retentit :

\- Moi aussi, renchérit le décoloré.

La surprise était générale.

Le coach fit un léger sourire énigmatique.

\- Bien, commença-t-il sans manquer de tout noter sur son calepin, j'apprécie. Il me faut une réponse de tout le monde.

Tout le monde se présenta un par un, et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des passeurs ou des centraux. Un seul libero était au compteur et Bokuto et Iwaizumi restaient cependant les deux seuls attaquants présents. Oikawa restait tout de même dubitatif quant au choix qu'ils avaient fait, et avait très peur que l'un deux ne soit pas accepté dans l'équipe -même s'il redoutait beaucoup plus le refus de son meilleur ami, ça serait un énorme coup dur pour tous les deux.

L'entraîneur le jaugea une dernière fois du regard avant de leur donner une dernière information :

\- Le match aura lieu samedi à quatorze heures dans ce gymnase. Les équipes vous seront dévoilées le jour même. Je compte sur vous pour votre sérieux.

Tous les étudiants s'inclinèrent respectueusement tandis que leur aîné leur donna l'autorisation de disposer, ce qu'ils firent sans broncher. Le hibou était étrangement silencieux, tandis qu'Oikawa examinait la masse d'élèves agglutinés à l'entrée du gymnase : il cherchait son bel inconnu, cependant il ne le vit nulle part ; il soupira d'agacement. Il avait vraiment le don de s'éclipser discrètement plus vite que la lumière à chaque fois, et il se demandait s'il n'était une sorte de magicien diaboliquement séduisant.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais du volley.

Oikawa et Bokuto sursautèrent violemment avant de se tourner vers l'auteur de cette voix grave -même si le châtain savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Iwaizumi semblait surpris de leur réaction, et un sourire désolé suivi de sa main levée dans leur direction firent leur apparition. Il le regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux aujourd'hui, mais tomba à nouveau sur un mur de béton solidement dressé face à lui. Il avait un don pour surprendre et effrayer Tooru, c'était indéniable. Ce fut le hibou qui réagit le premier.

\- Et moi je pensais pas que tu serais aussi culotté pour te présenter en tant qu'attaquant-ailier alors que l'entraîneur a clairement dit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, s'exclama -trop- bruyamment le plus jeune, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils suite à la remarque de son ami. _Premièrement, il ne s'adressait pas à toi. Deuxièmement, tu t'es aussi présenté au même poste avec l'audace nécessaire. Troisièmement, depuis quand est-ce que tu écoutes et comprends ce que les adultes te disent ?_

Il se retint tant bien que mal de faire ces remarques à voix haute.

Le brun eut un rictus amusé :

\- Tu es autant inconscient que moi.

\- C'est vrai ! renchérit Bokuto amusé, et puis le rôle de passeur est vraiment trop passif !

Oikawa s'indigna :

\- Je vais t'en coller une enfoiré !

\- Je t'attends fillette ! railla le décoloré en se mettant en position défensive.

Les deux grands enfants commencèrent à se chamailler et quelques tapes sur leur adversaire fusaient de toute part, tandis que le léger rire qu'Iwaizumi n'avait pas pu retenir raisonnait silencieusement dans les oreilles des deux énergumènes. Il était en train de mettre ses chaussures en les regardant se fuir et se poursuivre, en tentant tant bien que mal de le rejoindre à l'entrée. Il les trouvait amusants, quoique légèrement exaspérants.  
Son regard bloqua sur Oikawa.  
Le jeune homme l'intriguait beaucoup depuis qu'il l'avait vu hier, et les questions qu'il se posait sur le châtain avait été multipliées par deux après qu'il l'ait trouvé et accompagné ce matin. Il avait l'impression de voir une autre personne avec le décoloré. La différence semblait conséquente entre le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui et celui à qui il avait eu affaire ce matin même. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de lui, mais était persuadé qu'il se foutait de la gueule de tout le monde.

Lorsqu'il les vit se diriger vers lui en se lançant quelques œillades méfiantes, il se leva prestement et les salua d'un mouvement bref de main avant de prendre congé. Ils lui répondirent joyeusement -avec une exclamation bruyante de la part de Bokuto et prirent sa place.

Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois, sinon il savait qu'il allait y faire demi-tour.

Il l'attirait comme un aimant et c'était terriblement agaçant.

* * *

 **Bon, je pense que je dois quelques explications.**

 **Ewi, Oikawa n'est pas un gros coureur de jupons, a grandi à Tokyo et forme un joli petit trio avec Kuroo et Bokuto ! Leur passé sera donc modifié à quelques choses près. Il ne connaît Iwaizumi ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, et j'aime bien cette perspective. Je suis en train de bosser sur la suite et je suis beaucoup trop inspirée (ou pas ?). J'écris au feeling en général, mais là j'ai vraiment essayé de rendre le récit un maximum réel et j'ai fait BEAUCOUP de recherches, mais je reste toujours aussi désorganisée. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**

 **Certaines tournures de phrases sont très particulières et parfois c'est tellement implicite que moi-même je me perds quand je lis. J'aime faire réfléchir, donc soyez bien attentifs !**

 **J'essaye de retranscrire un maximum les caractères respectifs des personnages, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal avec Hajime et ça a le don de me frustrer. Ce mec est d'une douceur incroyable, mais j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il a un caractère de merde et du coup ça a tendance à sauter parfois. Désolée brbr !**

 **L'auteure est une énorme crotte, donc elle ne garantit pas un rythme régulier de parution des chapitres. Merci d'avance pour elle héhé.  
** **Non en vrai je sais pas combien de parties je compte écrire mais elles feront toutes entre 6k et 10k mots je pense.** **Au final je crois que cet échantillon s'est transformé en fiction et que je me suis engagée dans un truc que je ne voulais surtout pas faire ahah. Je vais faire mon maximum pour fournir un boulot de qualité !** **  
**

 **Encore un grand merci à ma correctrice Aethyan. :3**

 **Bweeef j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu, et bah, je bosse dur sur la suite. Je ne donne pas de date officielle pour le prochaine chapitre pour l'instant, peut-être dans une semaine si tout va bien !**

 **Peace.**

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


	2. Chapter 2

**BONJOUR OU BONSOIR OSEF**

 **Voici la partie deux de cette chose (pas une semaine après je saaaaiiis, c'était volontaire !). J'y ai pas mal bossé pour le coup, pourtant je suis un peu mitigée dans l'ensemble.**

 **Merci beaucoup à Aethyan pour la correction. :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, l'auteur de Haikyuu!.**_

* * *

Sur le trajet du retour, Bokuto et Oikawa avaient recommencé à se chamailler bruyamment. Entre les exclamations -trop- aiguës du châtain et le rire insupportable du hibou, les deux amis avaient eu leur lot de honte pour le mois entier. Certains passants les regardaient soit exaspérés, soit amusés par leurs gamineries complices. Un enfant s'était même approché d'eux afin qu'ils jouent ensemble : si le châtain ne gardait pas une infime part de raison au fond de lui, ils auraient joué à cache cache pendant des heures. Bokuto avait d'ailleurs tiré la tronche jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux lui achète un pain à la viande, et le sourire lui était instantanément revenu.

Ça l'avait amusé.

Un silence religieux régnait entre les deux amis, tandis que Koutarou regardait souvent son téléphone portable. Tooru avait très bien remarqué son air préoccupé depuis quelques minutes, et se retenait de le lui faire remarquer. Il était légèrement anxieux et hésitait à mettre sur le tapis l'absence injustifiée de ses deux colocataires toute la journée. Il voulait lui coller sa main dans la figure pour se venger de leur égoïsme, mais ne souhaitait pas envenimer la situation alors qu'ils avaient réussi à passer une bonne fin d'après-midi jusqu'ici : le décoloré n'avait pas besoin de ça, mais Kuroo n'y échapperait certainement pas. _Il allait l'entendre, foi d'Oikawa._

Il soupira d'agacement.

 _-_ Hum, je...

Le regard du plus vieux dériva vers son ami de toujours en l'entendant parler, sceptique. Il semblait gêné et décontenancé, on aurait dit que c'était une vraie plaie pour lui d'engager la conversation. Il était tellement hésitant qu'il aurait pu le comparer à une écolière prête à déclarer sa flamme à son prince charmant. Oikawa ne l'avait que rarement vu comme ça, et cela ne présageait généralement rien de bon pour aucun d'entre eux. Il haussa un sourcil devant le manque de réaction de son ami et la phrase qu'il avait débutée resta en suspens durant quelques minutes.

Il n'arrivait pas à ignorer la sensation étrange qui l'avait pris lorsque son ami avait commencé à parler.

Bokuto se massa la nuque, embarrassé :

\- Désolé pour... aujourd'hui, commença-t-il nerveusement, j'étais occupé avec... euh... je-j'étais occupé quoi !

 _Son mensonge avait l'odeur des toilettes après le passage de Kuroo._

Oikawa n'était pas dupe, il savait que quelque chose s'était passé pour que le plus jeune soit aussi déstabilisé et cela allait de soit pour le noiraud même s'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la journée. Cependant, il ne devait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives et il ne savait pas vraiment si ses deux amis étaient liés ou non à propos de la subite absence. Il avait la nette impression que quelque chose d'étrange se tramait dans son dos et qu'il n'était pas mis dans la confidence. Il décida de jouer la carte de l'innocence pour faire cracher le morceau au décoloré, même si ce n'était pas très juste de sa part.

\- À propos de quoi ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Les rougeurs naissantes sur les joues de son ami ne lui échappèrent pas, et il haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il ne comprenait strictement rien à la situation, et craignait le pire. Bokuto se mettait dans des états pas possibles à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, pour un oui ou pour un non, et même lorsqu'il était en désaccord avec lui-même. Néanmoins, Oikawa avait le don terriblement agaçant d'être un fin observateur et il était trop intelligent pour qu'on espère le duper un jour ou l'autre. Il savait que son ami était réellement mal-à-l'aise. Le décoloré détourna le regard et jouait avec ses doigts.

\- Et bien... pour notre absence.

Le châtain tiqua :

\- Notre ?

 _Alors ils sont bien restés ensemble ?_

Bokuto plaqua rapidement sa main sur sa bouche et rougissait de plus belle à présent. Il avait définitivement foiré, et il était certain qu'il allait se faire tuer par Oikawa avant que Kuroo n'ait la moindre chance de le faire avant lui. Il avait terriblement chaud et n'osait pas regarder son ami d'enfance de peur de sortir encore quelques énormités qui le trahiraient une nouvelle fois. Il était au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque tellement son cœur battait vite. _La tachycardie était-elle mortelle ?_

Le châtain tentait d'analyser rapidement la situation et ses yeux laissaient transparaître l'hébétude qui s'était emparée de lui à l'aveu de son ami. Kuroo et Bokuto étaient donc bien directement liés dans cette absence et personne n'avait pu le prévenir car ils étaient occupés ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser, et l'attitude renfrognée de son ami laissait penser qu'il s'était probablement passé quelque chose d'important entre eux pour que le hibou refuse de lui en parler explicitement. Il aurait bien vite fait de demander à leur troisième colocataire, mais il sentait qu'il allait l'envoyer balader et que le décoloré ne lui exposera pas les faits de peur de recevoir les foudres de leur ami. Devant le manque de réponse de Koutarou, le plus vieux soupira à nouveau d'agacement et décida d'insister un peu auprès de lui. _Tant pis si le noiraud décidait de le faire dormir sur le balcon._

\- Qui était avec toi ?

\- Personne, j'étais tout seul ! répondit nerveusement le décoloré.

\- Kuroo n'existe plus alors ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne répond pas à mes messages... continua innocemment Oikawa.

Le plus jeune se tendit derechef. _Touché._

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Rien du tout ! enchaîna -trop- rapidement Bokuto.

\- Vous auriez pu répondre à mes appels alors, finit l'aîné comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, non ?

Le décoloré se triturait nerveusement les doigts et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se sentait acculé par les interrogations de son ami et savait qu'il était en train de se tirer une balle dans le pied. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être dépassé par la situation ou par la perspicacité de son compagnon. La répartie du châtain le faisait monter en pression et il espérait secrètement qu'un sanglier ne surgisse de nulle part et prenne en chasse son ami. _Oui, un sanglier._  
Il souffla tout en se passant une main sur le visage, la mine renfrognée, et annonça lourdement :

\- Écoute Tooru, ça ne te regarde pas.

Une grimace se forma sur le visage d'ange du châtain. La réplique de son ami venait de le déstabiliser et il monta en pression subitement. Il venait de se prendre une claque de la part de Bokuto, et c'était encore et toujours de la même façon. Il ne retint pas une remarque amère :

\- Comme toujours.

Le hibou se stoppa net et suivit du regard son ami qui continuait sa route. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle remarque venant de sa part, et encore moins à ce que le châtain prenne mal son refus. Il savait que lorsqu'on lui cachait quelque chose il se braquait et mettait à bouder le monde entier, mais il avait l'impression que c'était la fois de trop pour ça. Kuroo et Bokuto avaient toujours eu leurs petits secrets à deux et certains étaient encore inconnus par Oikawa, mais celui-ci n'avait jamais si mal pris leurs cachotteries la plupart du temps. Il n'avait même pas essayé une seule fois de creuser en dix ans d'amitié pure et la remarque acerbe qu'il avait lancée l'avait refroidi derechef. Il avait l'impression que le sujet lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

 _Il se sentait encore mis à l'écart._

Il se mit à trottiner pour rejoindre le plus vieux qui avait continué d'avancer sans prendre le temps de l'attendre.

\- Écoute Tooru...

Le manque de réponse du châtain ne l'encouragea nullement à continuer et il entreprit de rester silencieux. Il réfléchissait à la réaction du châtain et à comment il pourrait faire pour se faire pardonner. Il savait que c'était puéril, et que garder ce secret nuirait plus qu'autre chose à l'ambiance de la colocation et fragiliserait considérablement leurs liens, mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire pour l'instant. Et encore moins sans le consentement de Kuroo, qui lui avait formellement défendu de mettre Oikawa dans la confidence.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, contrarié.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire, alors qu'il était leur meilleur ami et qu'il était justement la première et seule personne qui devait le savoir. Il culpabilisait vis-à-vis de son camarade mais avait déjà décidé d'écouter le noiraud en ne dévoilant rien pour l'instant. Il n'était pas sûr de tenir sa parole de toute façon, il ne risquerait pas leur lien contre la pudeur de Kuroo. Il s'agissait d'Oikawa bordel, pas d'un vieil ivrogne complètement taré et fermé d'esprit.

L'image d'Akaashi lui revint soudainement en tête, et la réalité le percuta de plein fouet. Il avait complètement oublié de lui donner une réponse concrète à cause des nombreux événements et était plus concentré à ne pas déprimer qu'à le contacter. Il y avait un peu réfléchi en rentrant hier, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il prenne une décision. Il n'avait même plus le temps de le faire en fait. _Peut-être que Tooru a raison ?_ Un sourire amer se forma sur ses lèvres.

Il avait toujours raison.

 _Kuroo tapera sûrement une autre crise. Tant pis._

\- J'irai voir Akaashi, dit-il en envoyant un message rapidement à ce dernier.

Il n'était même pas sûr que son aîné l'ait entendu tant sa voix était calme et basse.

Il n'eut aucune réaction et se contentait toujours de poursuivre silencieusement son chemin. Bokuto sentit une boule se former dans son ventre qui commençait d'ores et déjà à se tordre. Bien que son visage soit complètement neutre, le châtain devait certainement être profondément déçu et en colère. Il le connaissait susceptible et très enfantin, et même s'il était capable de bouder pour un rien, le décoloré savait. Il savait très bien qu'il était sérieusement atteint par la distance qu'ils commençaient à instaurer naturellement entre eux dans cette histoire. Ça le concernait indirectement et son "exclusion" le rendait bien plus mal qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Oikawa était tellement sensible qu'il refuserait d'arracher une fleur.

Son silence rendit Koutarou un peu triste et il décida de ne plus déranger le châtain de tout le trajet. Il savait qu'il parlerait à un mur s'il tentait la moindre approche, et s'il parlait comme si de rien n'était, il finirait par se prendre son poing dans la face. Un hypocrite qui détestait les hypocrites, c'était l'une des choses chez Tooru qui amusait le plus ses cadets.

Il prit tout de même le temps de prévenir Kuroo de la situation -car ce flemmard était resté à la maison toute la journée et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment de leur appartement, Bokuto se sentit soudainement nauséeux. Il stressait tellement que ses jambes se décollaient sous le léger vent qui soufflait. Il avait terriblement peur de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver l'ambiance pesante qu'il avait réussi à atténuer ce matin, d'assister à une éventuelle confrontation entre ses deux colocataires. Il avait peur que les choses s'enveniment ou qu'Oikawa fasse ses valises. Il s'imaginait tous les pires scénarios possibles et imaginables mais savait très bien qu'aucun d'eux ne se réaliserait. Enfin, il l'espérait secrètement.

Ils montèrent silencieusement les escaliers qui les menaient à leur appartement et c'était Bokuto qui ouvrait la marche. Il sortit ses clés de ses mains légèrement tremblantes et déverrouilla tant bien que mal la porte d'entrée tandis que le châtain le rejoignait d'un pas las. Il le laissa entrer en premier et ferma le plus discrètement possible la porte derrière lui, tandis que l'aîné se déchaussait rapidement.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Kuroo choisit d'apparaître dans l'encadrement du salon, à peine couvert d'un jogging noir et les cheveux rangés dans un bonnet rouge. Bokuto aurait parié qu'il appartenait au châtain.

Ils ne firent d'ailleurs pas attention au décoloré.

Les deux jeunes hommes se jaugèrent longtemps du regard sans bouger d'un iota, et Bokuto les observait, décontenancé. Il assistait à une œillade plus qu'orageuse et la tension était tellement étouffante qu'il se demandait si l'oxygène ne s'était pas enfui comme il aurait aimé le faire. Leurs visages n'exprimaient rien qui pourrait trahir leurs pensées et leurs émotions, mais le décoloré les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que l'un se sentait mal, et l'autre très agacé. En clair, ils étaient tellement fiers qu'ils ne détournaient pas le regard une seule seconde et aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Seules leurs respirations lentes se faisaient entendre, ainsi que le bruit des voitures qui circulaient juste en bas. C'était oppressant.

Ce fut Oikawa qui capitula le premier.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre en passant devant Kuroo qui s'était décalé pour le laisser continuer son chemin. Il fixait à présent Bokuto, dont le regard perdu fixait un point invisible. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement et ses poings se serraient et se détendaient dans de mouvement irréguliers sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son souffle était si léger qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus respirer et son t-shirt lui tenait tellement chaud qu'il avait l'impression qu'il portait trois couches de vêtements sur lui. Il se sentait incroyablement lourd, mais il avait l'impression qu'un seul coup de vent suffirait pour qu'il s'envole. Il laissa le sac qu'il avait apporté en prévision à l'entrée et rouvrit la porte en ignorant royalement le noiraud qui continuait d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes. La porte claqua doucement.

Kuroo soupira.

* * *

La soirée s'était passée dans un silence de mort du côtés des deux jeunes adultes restants, et le retour de Bokuto n'avait en rien arrangé les choses. Oikawa avait fait en sorte de se lever plus tôt que d'habitude afin de ne pas faire le trajet avec ses colocataires. Il avait rapidement aperçu Kuroo pendant qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner mais ne s'était pas attardé sur sa personne, tandis que le noiraud avait laisser couler son regard sur lui pendant une ou deux longues minutes, avant de prendre congé. Il se souvenait avoir été plus que tendu à ce moment là et ça ne l'étonnerait pas le moins du monde s'il s'en était rendu compte. Il s'était alors dépêché de foutre le camp de l'appartement : il ne voulait certainement pas s'éterniser et prendre le risque de voir ses colocs.

Il était actuellement assis dans la salle de classe quasiment vide, plus de vingt minutes avant le début du cours et s'ennuyait terriblement. Il détestait la tension qui régnait entre eux et maudissait leurs cachotteries dans son dos ainsi que sa fierté agaçante. Il aurait dû être en train de déconner avec eux et mater quelques garçons sur le chemin tout en bourrant le crâne de Kuroo qui râlerait à chaque remarque. Il y avait trop de choses à dire sur les étudiants de l'université.

Oui, Oikawa avait le sens critique d'une fille par moments, et c'était l'un de ses pires défauts. Ses colocs en voyaient de toutes les couleurs d'ailleurs.

À part le corps et l'état civil, le châtain avait toutes les qualités requises pour être une mère poule et une femme capricieuse. Sa personnalité était plus féminine qu'à l'accoutumée et ses colocataires s'amusaient à le prendre pour une adolescente immature et imbue d'elle-même. Une vraie garce en gros. Cette comparaison l'indignait tant elle était dévalorisante pour le plus vieux. _N'importe quoi..._

Tooru a grandi entouré de sa sœur de plus de dix ans son aînée et de sa mère. Il avait donc hérité de leurs goûts pour les romans à l'eau de rose, les bijoux flamboyants et les vêtements à motifs fleuris. Il avait passé une grande majorité de sa vie entouré de femmes mûres -ou non- et les hommes n'avaient jamais été d'un grand soutien dans son enfance. Son père n'était jamais là, et il ne regrettait pas plus que ça son absence.

Cela va de soi que c'était lui qui avait choisi l'intégralité de la décoration de leur appartement, et que ses choix avaient très souvent -pour ne pas dire tout le temps- engendré des disputes entre eux, soit parce que c'était trop vif, soit parce qu'il y avait trop de fleurs. Oikawa avait hérité de la majorité des goûts de sa mère, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient en rien douteux.

Il avait souvent reçu des remarques vexantes à cause de ça.

Pourtant, il s'en foutait.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Il sortit de sa rêverie en entendant une voix grave familière raisonner à proximité de lui. Iwaizumi se tenait à sa droite, et il était plus beau que jamais aux yeux du châtain. Ses traits étaient terriblement détendus et un léger sourire énigmatique était magnifiquement dessiné sur son visage d'ange. Il ne portait qu'un sweat-shirt gris aujourd'hui, mais cela n'empêcherait certainement pas Oikawa de fantasmer tout le cours sur ses biceps. Il rougit légèrement et hocha légèrement la tête en guise de oui sans oublier de lui laisser un peu de place afin qu'il ait l'espace nécessaire pour travailler.

\- Merci.

Son cœur loupa un battement avant de s'accélérer subitement devant le regard insistant de son interlocuteur et la découverte de ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. _Bon dieu, il ne saurait donc jamais comment un être aussi parfait pouvait donc exister sur leur planète peuplée d'idiots ?_

Il frissonna lorsque leurs bras se frôlèrent.

Il détourna rapidement le regard en rougissant un peu plus pendant que son voisin s'installait et consulta rapidement son téléphone portable pour regarder l'heure. Il tomba sur un message de Kuroo, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait pas senti son appareil vibrer. Il hésita quelques secondes à ouvrir le message tant la curiosité le prenait mais sa rancune reprit rapidement le dessus. _Tant pis, qu'il aille se faire voir._ Il rangea son appareil, mais le reprit aussitôt en constatant qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire ce qui était prévu à la base. Il soupira et s'insulta en chuchotant. Il attira l'attention de son voisin de table, qui tapotait frénétiquement quelque chose sur son cellulaire :

\- T'es sympa avec toi-même.

Oikawa se tourna vers lui et un petit sourire amusé remplaça la mine renfrognée qu'il avait adoptée plus tôt.

\- C'est une façon de me dire que je m'aime, répondit-il en chantonnant.

\- Ou peut-être que t'es vraiment con.

\- C'est méchant !

Iwaizumi lui lança une œillade rapide tandis qu'un léger sourire avait pris place sur son visage après être tombé sur la mine -faussement- outrée de son voisin de gauche. Il était amusé par la réaction du châtain et prenait un malin plaisir à le titiller ; il était bel et bien susceptible, il avait visé dans le mille. Il continuait d'écrire un message sous le regard mauvais de son camarade. Tooru réfléchissait à une quelconque façon d'emmerder son ami sans prendre le risque de se faire frapper par celui-ci. Il avait pensé à lui arracher son téléphone des mains et à regarder avec qui son voisin conversait ou à lui écraser littéralement le pied, mais il ne souhaitait pas se prendre un énorme pain dans la figure. Surtout pas avec ses bras. Il ne tiendrait même pas une seconde.

 _C'est monstrueux de faire peur aux gens juste parce qu'on est bien foutu._

Il tiqua :

\- Iwa-chan !

C'eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de son voisin de table.

Pourtant, le regard noir qui le transperçait de toutes parts lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Pardon ?

Le châtain se mit à rire de façon puérile tandis qu'Iwaizumi le fusillait toujours de son regard vert. Il avait envie d'étriper cet abruti enfantin et insupportable qui gloussait comme un gamin de trois ans en répétant "Iwa-chan" comme s'il chantait une comptine. C'était profondément agaçant et une veine pulsait déjà sur la tempe du plus vieux en écoutant la tirade moqueuse de son voisin. _Non, il n'allait vraiment pas faire long feu._

Oikawa retint un hurlement de frayeur lorsque le jeune homme se leva brusquement et fit rejoindre ses mains en s'excusant activement, avec tous les mots et verbes possibles et imaginables. Iwaizumi le surplombait de toute sa hauteur et sa forte carrure l'impressionnait autant qu'elle le terrorisait. Il avait fermé les yeux et attendait le coup qui lui détruirait la boîte crânienne et endommagerait son cerveau pour le restant de ses jours, mais seule une légère tape se fit ressentir, et il entendit le brun se ré-installer dans un long soupir. Il avait prudemment ouvert les yeux et tomba sur les iris verts qui l'observaient attentivement. Il ne souriait aucunement, mais Tooru pouvait voir la lueur d'amusement qui avait remplacé l'irritation dans son regard et un sentiment de plénitude s'empara soudainement de lui.

Il se sentait si bien en sa compagnie.

 _Même s'il avait failli lui en coller une._

\- Shittykawa.

 _Hein ?_

\- Eh ?

Un rictus moqueur se forma sur le visage -qui s'était adouci- de l'attaquant tandis qu'il fit une pichenette moqueuse sur le nez du châtain. Il couina sous la surprise, puis fronça les sourcils pour se donner un air effrayant et autoritaire. Autant dire que c'était peine perdue vu que le sourire du plus vieux s'était un peu plus agrandi sous la vaine tentative d'Oikawa.

\- C'est ma petite vengeance personnelle, commença Iwaizumi en détournant le regard vers le professeur qui venait tout juste de passer devant eux, puis t'as l'air d'être un vrai chieur.

Oikawa fit la moue.

\- T'es vraiment odieux, Iwa-chan.

\- Dixit l'enfant qui rajoute un suffixe dévalorisant après avoir déformé mon nom, renchérit-il au tac-au-tac.

\- C'est parce que tu es mignon !

Iwaizumi tourna vivement la tête vers son voisin en prenant des couleurs, tandis qu'Oikawa avait plaqué sa main devant sa bouche et avait déjà une grande marge d'avance sur le teint de son voisin. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris pour qu'il sorte une telle énormité, et il se sentit devenir fébrile tout d'un coup. Une vague de chaleur insupportable le prenait, tandis qu'il soutenait inconsciemment le regard vert de son aîné. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était son audace ou son inconscience qui avait agi à sa place, mais il était persuadé que c'était tout de même une belle gaffe par Oikawa Tooru en personne. _Quel abruti._

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il les embarquait dans une situation aussi gênante en si peu de temps.

Ils étaient tous les deux profondément déstabilisés et ne savaient absolument pas comment réagir à la remarque qu'avait faite le châtain sur son ami. Il était imprévisible.  
Une sonnerie salvatrice retentit et les deux jeunes espéraient secrètement qu'elle appartenait à leur téléphone portable. Ils rompirent le contact pour regarder leur cellulaire rapidement : il s'agissait du téléphone d'Oikawa ; Iwaizumi en profita pour tenter de se calmer en reportant son attention sur le prof qui s'installait encore.

Kuroo lui avait à nouveau envoyé un message.

Il ne prit pas la peine de l'ouvrir et reposa bruyamment son téléphone sur son bureau en se raclant la gorge suffisamment fort pour que son ami l'entende. Il le vit se passer frénétiquement la main dans les cheveux.

Il ne savait pas ce que ce geste signifiait, _sûrement une mauvaise habitude._

Oikawa détourna le regard tandis que son voisin lui lançait des œillades qu'il ne captait pas. Il était tellement concentré sur les rougeurs qui ne voulaient pas quitter ses joues qu'il n'osait même plus regarder l'attaquant, de peur de dire une bêtise et de les plonger dans un profond malaise une seconde fois.

Même si ce n'était pas une bêtise pour le châtain, mais seulement un constat.

Lorsqu'Iwaizumi tourna la tête vers Oikawa, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de suivre son mouvement et de plonger son regard dans le sien et de l'observer. Ses yeux étaient étonnamment clairs et la lumière devait certainement y être pour quelque chose. S'il n'était pas sûr de leur couleur hier encore, il était à présent persuadé que ses iris vertes étaient les plus belles qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Les yeux dorés de Bokuto ne faisaient pas le poids pour le châtain ; il avait envie de se perdre dans son regard et il ne dirait jamais assez qu'il était tout bonnement magnifique. Ce n'est que lorsque le brun les détourna et qu'il ouvrit la bouche que Tooru revint sur Terre.

\- Bien !

Les deux jeunes sursautèrent et observèrent le professeur qui s'était exclamé d'une voix forte. Ils avaient les paupières grandes ouvertes et étaient tous les deux tellement surpris qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à calmer leur pouls trop rapide. Oikawa était terriblement frustré que le vieil homme soit intervenu et qu'il ait interrompu son ami : il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire un seul mot et il maudissait leur prof. Il n'osa pas demander à Iwaizumi de prendre la parole pour satisfaire sa curiosité car il avait déjà reporté son attention vers leur tuteur qui commençait sa tirade agaçante. Il semblait s'être calmé et seulement quelques tons rosés se distinguaient discrètement sur ses joues. Il souffla légèrement et l'imita, en laissant reposer sa tête dans sa main gauche. Il ne fallait pas qu'il dérange le brun, sinon il allait se prendre son poing dans la figure.

Son téléphone sonna.

* * *

« ' _Yahooo, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Oik-_ »

Bokuto coupa l'appel en soupirant d'agacement. C'était la troisième fois qu'il appelait le châtain en à peine deux minutes et cet idiot faisait encore sa diva avec ses caprices de princesse. Il ne daignait pas répondre aux messages de Kuroo et l'appeler ne faisait qu'accentuer leur irritation puisqu'il les ignorait royalement. Ils savaient très bien qu'il était en plein cours, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas le moins du monde de répondre à leurs tentatives en général. Non, vraiment, Oikawa méritait une bonne grosse tarte dans la figure parfois.

Le décoloré se contenta de soupirer à nouveau et de se concentrer sur son reflet dans la glace, plus accessoirement de monopoliser toute son attention sur ses cheveux en fait. Ils étaient dans un sale état car il ne les avait pas lavés hier soir, et s'il le faisait maintenant il devrait aller à l'université avec ses cheveux plaqués. Il avait le cul entre deux chaises et il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Ça lui prendrait trop de temps de les laver et de les sécher pour les redresser après, et sa coupe de cheveux était une chose primordiale qu'il tentait de conserver par tous les moyens. Elle était représentative, emblématique, sacrée ; les hiboux étaient sa religion, et il était hors de question qu'il viole une des -seules- règles qu'il s'était imposées. Il garderait sa coupe de cheveux coûte que coûte, sinon il ne pourrait jamais expier son péché.

\- Lave tes poils et arrête de te prendre pour une diva, j'ai pas besoin de deux Oikawa à la maison.

Bokuto rougit à l'entente de la voix rauque de son meilleur ami et entreprit de le fixer dans les yeux à travers le grand miroir accroché au mur de la salle de bain. Kuroo se baladait en caleçon -qu'il identifia comme celui du châtain- et ses cheveux ressemblaient à une vieille botte de foin indomptée. Il avait un peu de lait sur le coin de la lèvre et ses cernes étaient plus voyantes que d'habitude, s'accordant parfaitement à sa chevelure foncée et son teint pale. Il eut un sourire amer. Il semblait avoir passé une sale nuit également.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et rangea sa boîte de gel dans le placard près de ses jambes. Il se regarda dans la glace une dernière fois et soupira d'agacement. Il entreprit de retirer le jeans qu'il avait enfilé quelques instants plus tôt quand la main de son colocataire de posa brusquement sur son poignet en lui faisant stopper ses mouvements. Il tomba sur le regard cerné de son ami qui l'observait sans laisser la moindre émotion s'échapper par mégarde : le silence était roi, bien plus que la tension qui s'était confortablement installée depuis hier. Kuroo semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait stoppé dans ses mouvements. Les sourcils du décoloré se froncèrent ; le plus jeune soupira.

\- Retire ta chemise et penche toi vers l'avant, je vais te laver les cheveux.

Bokuto resta immobile tandis que le noiraud sortit de la salle de bains pour faire il ne savait quoi. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et il essayait d'assimiler les paroles de son meilleur ami qui revenait avec ses vêtements et fermait la porte de la pièce. Il le sentit s'activer près de lui et sortir les produits que le décoloré utilisait lorsqu'il lavait "ses poils" mais ne réagissait pas. Il sortit de sa transe lorsqu'il reçut une tape sur la joue et regarda son bourreau avec des yeux interrogateurs, ahuri.

\- Arrête de rêver et dépêche toi de retirer ton haut, j'ai pas ton temps, l'informa Kuroo, irrité.

Le hibou s'exécuta rapidement et se mit en position tandis que le plus jeune entrait dans la douche, muni de son caleçon et des produits en question. Kuroo retint une remarque déplacée et un léger rictus se forma sur ses lèvres que le second ne vit pas, trop concentré à rester parfaitement en place. Il était pensif.

Il ressassait sans cesse sa soirée de la veille, et il ne pouvait empêcher le flot d'émotions qui s'emparait de son corps d'apparaître à chaque fois. Il ressentait un nombre incalculable de choses depuis hier matin, et son périple d'hier l'avait vraiment achevé : c'était un véritable ascenseur émotionnel que vivait Bokuto à cause toutes ces histoires et ses colocataires. _On pourrait en faire un feuilleton dramatique._  
Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'ambiance pesante de l'appartement, il avait longuement attendu la réponse du lycéen et avait marché pendant une heure entière. Il n'avait ni argent, ni titre de transport, ni les clés de sa voiture sur lui. Il était simplement armé de son téléphone portable et de ses jambes qui le guidaient partout et n'importe où, sans but précis, sans qu'il n'ait à réfléchir. Il voulait simplement sentir sa main vibrer et tomber sur un message. D'Akaashi, d'Oikawa, ou même de sa petite sœur qui lui demanderait si elle pouvait squatter la télé dans sa chambre. Il avait attendu.

\- C'était comment, hier soir ?

Il avait arrêté, depuis.

Il sentait les grandes mains du Kuroo frotter énergiquement son cuir chevelu tandis qu'il fermait fortement les yeux, de peur que le savon ne lui éclate les yeux de bon matin. Sa question l'avait pris au dépourvu, mais pas assez pour que le noiraud s'en rende compte. Il réfléchissait minutieusement à chaque mot qu'il emploierait pour expliquer la situation à son ami sans le contrarier pendant qu'il sentait l'eau fraîche chasser toute la mousse sur sa tête. Il savait que c'était peine perdue : tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à Akaashi avait le don d'énerver le noiraud plus que raison, et le mentionner -même implicitement- dans une conversation c'était comme écrire son testament et servir sa vie à Kuroo sur un plateau d'argent. La mort était assurée.

Le savon froid qui rencontrait son crâne le sortit de ses réflexions.

\- Il n'est pas venu.

Raté.

Il sentit les mains de son cadet se crisper fortement contre sa tête et un juron lui échapper. Il souffla de façon inaudible et s'agrippa à l'encadrement de la douche pour tenter de rester le plus stable possible. Le lapin que le lycéen lui avait foutu l'avait profondément irrité hier soir, et il était rentré à vingt heures passées sans recevoir la moindre nouvelle. Il n'avait pas eu l'envie d'aller voir ses colocataires et s'était seulement dirigé vers sa chambre, las et fatigué. Non, complètement saoulé en fait.  
Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de manger, et ne s'était pas retourné lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir quelques temps après son retour ; il ne savait même pas lequel de ses deux amis était venu au final. _Peut-être Tooru ?_

Kuroo brossait ses cheveux énergiquement.

\- Mais il m'a appelé.

Le noiraud stoppa ses mouvements quelques secondes, mais les reprit rapidement en y mettant plus de hargne que tout à l'heure. Bokuto gémit sous les assauts sauvages de son ami et priait silencieusement pour ses pauvres cheveux torturés par cette bête atroce. _Sérieux, il ne peut pas se contrôler ?_

 _-_ J'ai pas décroché, alors arrête de m'arracher les cheveux, informa le décoloré entre deux plaintes.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Bokuto.

\- Tu peux quand même m'éviter une calvitie prématurée alors ?

Un coup de brosse plus violent que les précédents le fit se tendre derechef et il insulta Kuroo, qui exerçait une pression sur sa nuque pour garder sa tête le plus bas possible. Il ne répondit pas au hibou et recommença à faire couler l'eau froide sur la tête du pauvre jeune homme qui frémissait. Même s'il aimait sa couleur, se laver les cheveux à l'eau froide était un véritable supplice. Heureusement que l'été arrivait bientôt.  
Seul le bruit du liquide qui claquait contre le sol et la respiration haletante de Bokuto se faisaient entendre dans la salle de bains, mais personne n'osait piper un mot. Le silence entre eux n'était pas pesant, mais il était loin d'être des plus confortables. Ils pensaient à l'université ou à eux, parfois à Oikawa, et restaient complètement calmes. Mais tendus.

\- Des nouvelles d'Oikawa ?

Bokuto ne pipa pas un mot.

Son long silence en disait suffisamment, et le noiraud comprit bien vite le message. Il souffla d'exaspération et l'inquiétude s'empara de lui quelques instants. Il se doutait que la situation était un peu compliquée pour tout le monde et Oikawa n'était pas une exception, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il agirait d'une telle façon. Enfin si, il s'en doutait un peu : le châtain était imprévisible et plus rien ne l'étonnait depuis le temps. Il coupa le jet d'eau en soupirant -encore- et observa Bokuto agripper la serviette à proximité pour frotter frénétiquement ses cheveux avec. Il recula et Kuroo ferma la porte de la douche pour se laver. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole et le décoloré sortit de la salle de bains avec ses affaires.

Ils sortirent du logement en même temps.

L'ambiance ne changeait toujours pas entre les deux jeunes hommes, et Kuroo commençait à être sérieusement irrité par la tension. Il se sentait de plus en plus agacé et le comportement de ses deux aînés lui tapait sur le système autant que le sien pouvait le faire. Akaashi lui sortait par tous les trous possibles et imaginables, Bokuto semblait être complètement indifférent à la situation et Oikawa s'amusait à les ignorer et à faire tranquillement sa vie de son côté. S'il devait en choisir un pour le tuer, il n'hésiterait pas à faire en sorte qu'ils fusionnent pour les buter tous les trois. Il se tint l'arête du nez, las, et lança une œillade à son compagnon. Il semblait complètement absent et perdu dans ses pensées. _Vu la tête qu'il tire, ça doit pas être très joyeux.  
_ Il se sentit mal d'espérer que Bokuto pense à leur situation actuelle.

\- On devrait lui dire.

Kuroo continuait de marcher d'un pas soutenu tandis que le plus âgé avait ralenti. Il ne releva pas sa demande mais il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir aux paroles de son ami. Malgré sa réticence hier matin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre sa décision en cause et il cogitait beaucoup depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Oikawa avait fait une scène au hibou. Celui-ci n'avait pas tort quand il disait que Tooru était une bonne personne, il le savait parfaitement, mais ce n'était pas du châtain dont il avait peur.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il ne savait rien.

\- De quoi t'as peur, Kuroo ?

 _De moi._

Il s'arrêta brusquement et regarda son colocataire avec des yeux exorbités. Bokuto avait beau être un abruti fini doublé d'un enfant insupportable, il ne comprendrait jamais comment il faisait pour le déchiffrer aussi bien que lui-même le ferait avec n'importe qui. Il avait le don de le prendre au dépourvu à n'importe quel moment de sa triste vie et Kuroo ne se remettait jamais de la franchise de son ami. Il le connaissait bien, c'était un fait, mais il le connaissait trop, et c'était une faiblesse. Et le noiraud détestait ça par dessus tout.

Non, il ne s'y ferait jamais à ses sourires trop heureux pour soupçonner la moindre souffrance, à son timbre de voix trop sûr et grave pour penser qu'elle serait capable de dérailler, à ses yeux dorés si pétillants que les voir perdre leur éclat était une chose impossible dans la tête du noiraud. Il ne s'y ferait jamais à sa bonté dégoulinante, à son amour trop pur, à ses colères trop sincères, à sa sensibilité aussi encombrante que touchante. Toute sa personne était un soleil brûlant qui illuminait les journées de Kuroo et qui l'aidait à dormir la nuit. Toute sa personne était un phénomène incontrôlable qui signifiait tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à la vie.

Kuroo l'aimait profondément.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit.

Il avait peur de consumer la lumière.

Donc il refusait.

Mais Bokuto n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Il apaisait sa peur, chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque demi seconde, tout le temps, toujours, partout, sans s'arrêter. Il le faisait divinement bien.

Kuroo se sentait vivant avec Bokuto, et c'était tout ce qu'il acceptait.

\- De toi.

Malheureusement.

* * *

« _T'es qu'un con._ »

Oikawa s'amusait à se torturer la conscience en ressassant en boucle le premier message que Kuroo lui avait envoyé ce matin. Il avait fini par lire les deux messages qu'il avait reçus et réfléchissait au sens des paroles du noiraud. Il n'osait pas repenser au contenu du deuxième de peur de faire une crise d'angoisse ; il ne voulait en aucun cas imaginer les méthodes de torture que son colocataire allait employer sur lui lorsqu'il le verrait. Un frisson d'effroi s'empara de lui et il passa une main fébrile sur son visage. Non, il ne voulait rien savoir du tout.

Il était conscient que sa petite crise était irritante et diablement puérile, mais Oikawa n'avait pas envie de lâcher l'affaire tout de suite. Il voulait absolument savoir ce que cachaient ses colocataires et pourquoi ils ne voulaient rien dire. Il devrait redemander à Bokuto à l'occasion, ça serait moins dangereux que de se confronter à un gorille mâle surpuissant et sadique. Un nouveau frisson se fit sentir.

Il reporta son attention sur les étudiants de la cafétéria et se dépêcha de ranger son bento vide afin de déguerpir : il n'avait pas du tout envie de croiser ses amis, encore moins sans une présence rassurante près de lui. Ils seraient capable de le violer sur place avant de l'éventrer et de le faire rôtir avec une pomme coincée entre les dents. Enfin, il parlait surtout pour Kuroo. _Il faisait sacrément froid d'un coup, non ?_

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa main pendant qu'il se levait.

Bokuto l'appelait.

Il se tendit vivement et regardait l'écran avec de grands yeux. Autant pour le plus jeune le choix était vite fait, autant pour Bokuto il hésitait grandement. Il avait toujours moins redouté les réactions de l'attaquant même si elles étaient plus exagérées que celles du noiraud et le craignait beaucoup moins. Partout.

Décidément, Kuroo était son bourreau.

Il n'avait rien à perdre. _Sauf la vie._

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'extérieur alors que l'appel se coupait et envoyait -encore- son interlocuteur sur répondeur. Il s'était mis à angoisser soudainement et son pull semblait être aussi lourd qu'une parka en plein été. Il était sur ses gardes plus que jamais et cherchait un coin tranquille pour recontacter le décoloré et ne pas se faire trouver par ses amis. On n'était jamais trop prudents.

Il finit par se poser sur un banc et décida de rappeler son ami. Il était si peu sûr de lui qu'il était capable d'exploser son téléphone sur l'arbre en face de lui et de s'enfuir au Canada afin qu'ils n'aient plus la moindre de se contacter et de se recroiser de toute leur vie. L'idée était tentante, et Oikawa se promit de la garder précieusement. Les sonneries résonnaient dans son oreille droite et sa main gauche se crispait vivement sur son sac sous la pression. Il avait l'impression que le temps passait au ralenti et que sa tentative ne se terminerait jamais. Il ne retint pas un long soupir de soulagement lorsque la boîte vocale de Bokuto retentit. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé qu'il n'ait pas pris le temps d'enregistrer un message par lui-même.

Il abaissa son téléphone et observa rapidement les alentours, pensif. L'extérieur était quasiment vide et tous les étudiants préféraient manger à la cafétéria, ou dans la bibliothèque pour les plus fous. Heureusement que certains étaient en cours à l'heure actuelle, sinon ça aurait été un joli petit bazar.

Son téléphone se remit à vibrer quelques minutes seulement après avoir coupé l'appel qu'il avait entrepris.

Le jeune homme était assez réactif.

Enfin, Kuroo l'était.

Il se mit à stresser subitement et ses mains devinrent rapidement moites. Il observait le nom affiché sur son téléphone sans détourner le regard et son pouce restait bloqué devant la petite icône verte qui lui permettait d'accepter l'appel. _Merde._ Il eut à peine le temps de jeter une œillade à la photo qui lui était attribuée avant qu'il ne soit redirigé vers son écran de verrouillage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire et il devait certainement être en tachycardie à l'heure actuelle. _Pourquoi ce n'était pas Bokuto qui l'avait appelé, en fait ?_

\- T'es vraiment chiant Oikawa.

Il lâcha son cellulaire qui -par chance- tomba sur ses cuisses et releva ses yeux écarquillés vers son interlocuteur.

Kuroo tenait encore son téléphone portable dans la main et surplombait de toute sa hauteur, le regard inexpressif. Sa main dans la poche et son sac à dos à moitié ouvert lui donnaient un air nonchalant et il semblait plus blasé que jamais. Son visage cerné ne le rajeunissait pas et une lourde fatigue se faisait ressentir. Il rangea son appareil dans la poche de son pantalon et s'installa lourdement à côté du châtain, qui n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde le noiraud du regard. Il hésitait à se pincer, et appréhendait tellement la réaction du noiraud qu'il était près à bondir du banc pour s'enfuir. Remarque, il semblerait que ses jambes l'aient lâché.

Il était censé être en colère, le voilà presque terrorisé par la simple présence de son ami.

Lorsque le plus jeune s'autorisa un regard vers le châtain, celui-ci ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour lui poser mille et une questions, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge en même temps que son audace et il détourna rapidement ses yeux marrons clair pour regarder un des nombreux buissons parfaitement taillés de la cour. Il sentait le regard sombre de son ami le transpercer et le sonder de toute part ; il aurait aimé disparaître et ne jamais devoir supporter les yeux fins de Kuroo sur sa personne. _D'ailleurs, comment l'avait-il trouvé ?_

\- Je t'ai trouvé en rentrant dans la cafet, commença Kuroo en détournant le regard pour le planter là où Oikawa laissait le sien se perdre, je t'ai juste suivi.

 _Un vrai sorcier._

Le châtain n'eut aucune réaction extérieure et continuait de fuir le plus possible son cadet. Il n'était certainement pas en mesure de s'indigner de toute façon.

Le noiraud n'ajouta rien et continuait d'observer en silence la cour dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Oikawa savait parfaitement qu'il ne le regardait plus, mais il n'osait toujours pas risquer une œillade vers lui et rien que sa présence était suffisante pour le faire monter en pression et l'angoisser. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, entreprendre quoique ce soit, tenter de satisfaire sa curiosité envahissante ou signer un traité de paix avec le noiraud, mais il n'en fit rien. Les mots avaient fui avec son courage et il avait pour seule compagnie sa tension et son générateur. Il se sentait terriblement idiot ; Bokuto ne faisait pas le poids.

\- Arrête de polluer l'air avec tes pensées sombres.

L'information n'arriva pas tout de suite dans le cerveau de Tooru et il mit du temps à l'assimiler. Il entendit juste le long soupir las de Kuroo suite à son manque de réaction et le vent qui foutait en l'air sa coupe de cheveux. Il esquissa un léger sourire amer en tiquant que le noiraud avait encore une fois visé juste. Il arrivait à lire en lui et à le déchiffrer sans le regarder et le châtain soupira intérieurement. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation, rien aux relations de ses colocs, rien à ses amis. Il était complètement largué et le noiraud ne l'aidait pas. Il essaya de reprendre contenance mais il se sentait toujours aussi déstabilisé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de lui parler, mais son camarade le devança rapidement :

\- Si tu l'ouvres pour dire des conneries, ferme la.

Il se tut.

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre et Oikawa risqua une rapide œillade avec son colocataire : il avait croisé les bras sur sa nuque et continuait de regarder droit devant lui, son air toujours aussi inexpressif encore fixé. Il détourna rapidement son regard clair et le bloqua sur l'un des seuls cerisiers du campus. Les fleurs roses étaient décrochées de force et emportées loin par le vent qui soufflait encore. Il les voyait flotter au gré du vent, se percher sur les buissons trop près pour être épargnés, il les voyait déranger les garçons qui marchaient et riaient, il les voyait décorer joliment la chevelure d'une étudiante qui se baladait innocemment près de l'arbre. Leur chute se déroulait au ralenti dans la tête du châtain et les observer s'échouer au sol sonnait comme un arrêt de mort pour eux ; les pétales qui s'échouaient en masse sur le bitume étaient une pluie rosée magnifique. Il se sentait léger en le contemplant.

Il aimait le printemps.

\- Tu penses à ton inconnu pour te sentir aussi bien d'un coup ? interrompit le noiraud.

Oikawa ne retint pas un léger sourire et ses joues rosirent sous l'effet de la remarque. C'était étrange que la simple vue d'un cerisier en fleur ait l'effet d'une bulle d'air et l'apaisait. La présence de Kuroo qu'il trouvait lourde semblait s'être allégée et la tension qui l'habitait depuis son arrivée de dissipait peu à peu. Il réalisait qu'il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour rien, et que son ami n'était pas venu l'égorger et le faire rôtir comme il le pensait. Il en oubliait presque les raisons de ses inquiétudes, les problèmes de ses colocataires, la tension qui régnait à l'appartement, la pression qui l'habitait à cause du volley, l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour son camarade de classe. Toutes ces choses qui s'étaient soudainement invitées dans sa vie et qui le rendaient terriblement anxieux.

Il se demandait à quoi ressemblerait Iwaizumi avec ces fleurs sur les cheveux.

Il sentit une fine main se frayer un chemin entre ses légères boucles et masser doucement son cuir chevelu. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers le noiraud et ses yeux grands ouverts le dévisageaient avec stupeur. Ses mouvements étaient lents et agréables. Il l'observait intensément et prolongeait ses caresses sans s'offusquer, sans fuir, et Oikawa se sentait d'un coup satisfait et plus léger. Il n'avait jamais eu de tels gestes à son égard en public, et seul Bokuto acceptait de s'occuper de ses cheveux quand il le lui demandait. Il n'osait jamais demander à Kuroo en général. _En même temps, s'il n'était pas aussi brutal..._

Il laissa ses boucles en paix et récupéra rapidement sa main.

Le noiraud ne laissait toujours pas transparaître la moindre émotion à première vue, mais ses yeux semblaient vouloir communiquer quelque chose au châtain. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce geste, ni ce à quoi pensait son colocataire : c'était tellement inattendu, et le temps avait décidé de lui jouer des tours en s'écoulant trop rapidement. Il regarda Kuroo se lever et lui adresser un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers le grand bâtiment qui caractérisait leur université.

Il n'eut pas le courage de le retenir, ni de prononcer la moindre syllabe pour l'interpeller. Il était confus et le moment qu'il venait de passer avec son colocataire l'avait déboussolé. Lui qui croyait se faire démembrer à son arrivée, il lui avait limite offert un moment d'affection.

Il ne lui avait pas soutiré la moindre information au final.

Il n'était même plus énervé en fait.

Il se sentit devenir soudainement fébrile et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Il dirigea à nouveau son regard vers le cerisier qu'il avait observé quelques instants plutôt tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient progressivement d'un liquide amer et salé ; ces larmes avaient un goût d'une défaite pour le châtain. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait perdu, il ne savait pas d'où venait ce surplus d'émotions, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était mis à pleurer après le départ de son ami. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi son cœur lui faisait si mal ni comment Iwaizumi l'avait trouvé pile à ce moment là ; il savait juste qu'il lui avait caressé les cheveux de la même façon qu'avait adoptée Kuroo juste avant. Sans un mot, sans un regard malsain, seulement en le supportant avec sa présence.

Non, il n'était au courant de rien du tout.

C'était le même banc qu'hier.

* * *

 **Et oui, je me suis amusée à rendre ce chapitre dark.**

 **Je sais pas quoi dire dans cette outro, donc je comble comme je peux. À bientôt ?**

 **Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Je poste enfin ce chapitre du démon, à presque 4h du mat uiui. La réécriture a été un enfer.  
Je suis toujours aussi larguée à cause du titre et du résumé de cette chose mdr, je vais peut-être faire quelques modifications. Si j'y pense.**

 **Un grand merci à Aethyan pour la correctiooon ! :D**

 **En espérant qu'il plaise. Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, l'auteur de Haikyuu!.**_

* * *

Rien n'avait changé.

Après le départ de Kuroo lorsqu'il lui avait parlé sur le banc, Oikawa se sentait complètement perdu. Il ne savait pas d'où sortait ce sentiment, ni d'où venait cette sorte de détresse qu'il ressentait. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter, le seul à être déboussolé, le seul à se poser mille et une questions à propos de toutes ces histoires qui foutaient le bazar dans leur vie. Rien n'arrivait à le distraire totalement ; ni les cours, ni la musique, ni le volley.

Sauf Iwaizumi.

Il ne savait toujours pas comment le brun l'avait trouvé, pourquoi il avait accepté de rester avec lui pour le réconforter, ni ce à quoi il avait pensé lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son odeur masculine qui avait envahi ses narines entre deux reniflements, des sensations qu'il avait ressenties lorsque la main de l'attaquant avait pris soin de ses cheveux, du sentiment de bien-être qui l'avait envahi en sentant sa présence à côté de lui malgré la tristesse et la frustration. Il avait senti son regard vert le dévisager parfois, sans la moindre trace de jugement, de curiosité déplacée. Il l'avait simplement regardé déverser ses larmes silencieusement, en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Ils avaient loupé quelques minutes de leur cours respectif afin que le brun puisse rester un minimum présentable. Il s'était débarbouillé et avait affiché ses plus beaux sourires sur son joli minois pâle. Il avait répété son action, recommencé son geste, encore et encore, sous l'œil impassible d'Iwaizumi, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. Il s'était observé dans la glace, en essayant de masquer tous les défauts que son visage pouvait laisser transparaître. Il avait réparé son masque à coup de sourires et d'hypocrisie répugnante, et ça lui avait suffi.

Il avait parfaitement joué son rôle devant les filles qui rougissaient sous son regard brûlant, devant les étudiants plus âgés qui ne se retournaient pas toujours vers eux, devant les enseignants qui passaient par malheur dans la même allée qu'eux. Il connaissait son texte par cœur, les expressions qu'il adoptait étaient trop parfaites pour être naturelles, sa démarche s'adaptait à l'humeur qu'il transmettait. Il se perdait, et les autres le suivaient volontiers. Comme s'il était l'ange qui venait les chercher pour les emmener au paradis.

Et Iwaizumi le transperçait de ses yeux clairs, sans le moindre bruit, sans le moindre geste suspect. Il lisait à travers les lignes sans se forcer, il déchiffrait chaque mot inconnu dans son langage, chaque geste, chaque expression, chaque sourire qu'Oikawa avait soigneusement inventé et que lui seul comprenait.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Lui, n'arrivait pas à lire aussi bien qu'Iwaizumi. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer un langage différent, un langage inconnu, un langage unique et propre à un seul individu parmi les sept milliards sur Terre. Il n'arrivait pas à interpréter chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses sourires, chacun de ses regards, chacune de ses expressions tantôt dures, tantôt douces. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait son existence, il ne connaissait pas la valeur de son ami, il ne savait pas à quoi il pensait à chaque instant, quand il le regardait, quand il s'en fichait.

Ils s'étaient séparés pour le reste de la journée.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'extérieur, par hasard et avaient simplement discuté. Il ne savait plus de quoi exactement.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé d'Oikawa ; il s'était senti bien.

Ils s'étaient quittés après seulement dix minutes, et le châtain avait dû finir son chemin sans Iwaizumi.

Il se sentait terriblement seul.

Il ne comprenait rien.

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver l'ambiance qui l'oppressait, il ne voulait pas s'enfermer dans sa chambre et guetter le moindre bruit quand il voulait en sortir, il ne voulait pas se rendre dans la cuisine et se demander si ses amis mangeaient correctement. Il avait besoin de voir un sourire sincère, d'entendre un mot sortant de leur bouche, le ton grave de leur voix qui viendrait résonner dans ses oreilles, de les voir se serrer la main ou tout simplement se mettre quelques tapes dans la nuque pour taquiner l'autre. Il voulait y participer, aussi.

Il avait besoin d'air.

Il voulait rester avec Iwaizumi.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son appartement, le sentiment d'appréhension qui le tiraillait depuis deux jours revint au galop. Il referma le plus discrètement possible la porte et se dépêcha d'ôter ses chaussures. Il ne tenait pas à croiser l'un de ses amis pour le moment, même après la scène de ce midi. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et accéléra le pas en voyant la touffe blanche de Bokuto dépasser du canapé : il regardait un de ses dessins-animés avec le son à fond. Rien d'alarmant.

Il reçut soudainement une cuillère sur le visage.

Avec du yaourt.

Il s'immobilisa derechef et laissait son regard se perdre devant lui. Il arrivait à apercevoir un peu de la fameuse matière claire du coin de l'œil et imaginait parfaitement l'état de son pull noir. Une veine cachée par ses cheveux châtains pulsait déjà mais ses yeux voilés ne laissaient pas transparaître la moindre émotion. Il réfléchissait à une bonne façon de se venger, et il n'était certainement pas à cours d'idées. Il ne voulait même pas savoir qui avait fait ça, ça ne changerait en rien le châtiment qu'il recevrait.

 _Tant pis s'il dormait sur le palier._

Il entreprit de ramasser l'objet sale et tourna mécaniquement la tête vers le hibou dans son canapé ; enfin, vers le peu de cheveux qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Il semblait tellement émerveillé par les super-héros qui sauvaient une famille d'aliens qu'il était peu probable qu'il soit l'auteur de ce lancer de cuillère, et encore moins qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit sur la situation. Il devrait lui demander comment s'appelait son émission à l'occasion d'ailleurs.

Ils n'étaient pas trente-six dans cette baraque de toute façon.

Il abandonna son sac au sol et se dirigea d'un pas las vers la cuisine pour déposer la cuillère dans l'évier plein, sous l'œil dubitatif de Kuroo, qui était tranquillement assis sur le plan de travail, un yaourt vide à la main. Ou presque vide ?

Il pouvait presque discerner son regard mesquin et son sadisme quasi invisible.

Le châtain essuya son visage blanc avec son pull sans un mot et ne capta pas le sourire narquois que le plus jeune avait affiché suite à son geste. Il ne prenait pas le silence de l'aîné pour de l'indifférence, loin de là, et c'était ce qui le satisfaisait le plus.

Oikawa, indifférent, sortit la brique de lait du réfrigérateur et but vulgairement au goulot, toujours observé par le noiraud et sous les couinements admiratifs que Bokuto ne cessait de pousser depuis qu'il était entré. Il buvait lentement et restait concentré sur sa tâche, faisant mine de ne pas faire attention à la provocation de son cadet. Il posa la brique sur le comptoir et se dirigea silencieusement vers le passage qui séparait le salon et la cuisine sans un regard vers Kuroo, avec la bouche remplie de liquide. Il passa devant lui, finement suivi du regard.

Il cracha tout le lait dans la figure du noiraud.

Avant de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible en emportant son sac sous le regard doré du décoloré, qui avait été interpellé par le bruit immonde qu'avait fait Oikawa en inondant le visage du chat. Ils avaient cru entendre le rire du châtain au loin. Peut-être.

Kuroo qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota d'ailleurs.

Bokuto hurla de rire en apercevant la tête de son ami, blanche et dégoulinante du liquide à moitié mélangé à la bave. Les gouttes de lait s'échouaient soit sur son jogging gris, soit sur son t-shirt, sans oublier celles qui glissaient lentement sur sa gorge. Ses cheveux -par chance- avaient été épargnés par le châtain... à part sa frange. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'énerver et égorger ses amis, ou s'il devait d'abord aller se laver avant de les torturer lentement. Il se mit silencieusement sur ses deux jambes, sous le regard larmoyant de Bokuto qui s'était tout de suite arrêté de se moquer de lui.

Au diable la douche.

\- Cours.

Le décoloré ne se fit pas prier et courut vers les chambres en hurlant le prénom du châtain tandis que Kuroo s'élançait déjà à sa poursuite, non sans écraser la tâche de yaourt qui avait imprégné le tapis. Il attrapa le décoloré par les cheveux, un sourire sadique joliment peint sur son visage.

Oikawa n'avait pas intérêt à se montrer pour le reste de sa vie.

* * *

Le châtain, après plusieurs heures, avait fini par sortir de son abri inconsciemment car il mourrait de faim. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à voir Kuroo l'attendre devant la porte de sa chambre, toujours avec la figure sale, les mêmes vêtements et un sourire sadique. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller se remettre à l'abri et le noiraud lui avait flanqué une sacrée raclée, sous l'œil apeuré de Bokuto qui n'avait pas osé intervenir. Il avait certainement dû se faire tabasser par le plus jeune également, vu le rire de hyène qui avait résonné dans l'appartement après sa fuite. Il était tellement habitué qu'il n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit.

Il se retrouvait donc à table en essayant tant bien que mal de manger le donburi que le décoloré avait gentiment pris le temps de commander. Pour qu'il n'ait pas perdu trois dents et acquis une luxation à la mâchoire, Oikawa devait très certainement être béni ou quelque chose du genre. Enfin, il n'était pas mort, et c'était déjà une belle victoire pour lui. Il émit une plainte discrète à laquelle Kuroo répondit par une tape derrière la tête. Il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait juste à côté de lui et qu'il avait l'oreille fine ; il fit la moue.

Il poussa son bento sur le côté et s'avachit sur la table, les bras entièrement étirés devant lui et le menton posé contre le bois froid. Il continuait de bouder le noiraud pour son comportement et son regard lançait des éclairs à un Bokuto assis sur le comptoir, concentré sur quelque chose provenant de son téléphone. Ce traître s'occupait plus de son cellulaire que de la vie de son ami et rien que pour ça, il méritait qu'on lui fasse manger une chouette par les narines. Il ferait part de son idée à Kuroo un jour, peut-être qu'elle lui servirait.

Il sentit à nouveau une main se faufiler lentement entre ses cheveux doux et lui caresser le crâne avec douceur. Il souffla de contentement en tournant la tête vers le propriétaire de cette main et le détailla de ses yeux chocolat. Le noiraud ne faisait pas attention à lui, et il semblait également trop concentré sur son téléphone pour daigner le regarder. Ses doigts s'amusaient à jouer avec ses boucles claires, à tirer une mèche de temps en temps, à se protéger en enroulant l'une d'entre elles tout autour d'eux. Oikawa ne disait rien et se laissait bercer par les doux mouvements de son colocataire. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'infâme Kuroo Tetsurou caressait les cheveux de quelqu'un, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait des siens.

\- Tes produits servent à quelque chose au moins, fit le noiraud platement.

Oikawa ne répondit pas.

Bokuto releva rapidement la tête vers ses deux amis en entendant la voix grave du plus jeune, et haussa un sourcil en observant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Son regard passa de Oikawa à Kuroo, et de Kuroo à Oikawa durant un instant ; il tentait -en vain- de comprendre ce brusque retournement de situation. Le noiraud n'était pas un monstre même s'il pouvait -très- souvent être considéré comme tel, mais il n'était pas non plus un ourson qui distribuait et réclamait de l'affection à tout va. S'il y avait bien une chose qui était strictement inconcevable pour lui, c'est qu'il puisse avoir le moindre geste tendre envers le châtain.

Le moindre geste tendre envers l'un d'eux, en fait.

Le décoloré commença rapidement à faire la moue. Aucun de ses colocataires ne faisait attention à lui, et les caresses de Kuroo semblaient bien plus importantes s'il se fiait aux ronronnements que leur aîné poussait par moments. Il dirigea automatiquement sa main dans ses cheveux légèrement mouillés, et observa minutieusement les bouclettes de son ami. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait soudainement à recevoir ce genre de marque d'affection, alors qu'ils avaient les mêmes cheveux. Seule la couleur était différente. Et l'aspect. À peu près tout, en fait.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me fais jamais ça ? demanda fortement le hibou, et braquant son regard sur le chat noir.

Celui-ci prit seulement la peine de lui lancer une œillade un peu moqueuse, avant de dériver à nouveau son regard vers l'écran de son téléphone. Un sourire naquit sur son visage de démon, mais il ne prononça pas un seul mot à son égard. Oikawa ne réagit pas à sa remarque.  
Le décoloré fronça les sourcils sur le moment, et ne se retenait pas d'observer son cadet d'un œil mauvais. Il n'aimait pas ce silence religieux et avait appris à être méfiant lorsque ce sourire apparaissait.

\- T'aimes bien toucher du charbon ? renchérit le noiraud.

Bokuto ne comprenait pas sa remarque.

Il réussit quand même à remarquer les spasmes de son aîné, sûrement dus au rire qui l'avait pris suite à la raillerie. Il commença à être légèrement agacé par leur comportement, et, caressant sa barbe imaginaire, tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre la remarque qu'avait faite le chat. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait allusion à du charbon, ni ce que cette chose venait faire dans cette conversation. _C'était blanc de toute façon, non ?_  
Ses yeux d'or dérivaient rapidement sur tous les éléments de la cuisine pour tenter de faire le lien et il resta bloqué un instant sur la gazinière à sa gauche. Kuroo était un homme bien trop compliqué pour qu'il le comprenne un jour. _Le charbon c'était quoi déjà ?_

Il tiqua :

\- Tu veux brûler ses cheveux ? s'exclama soudainement le décoloré, en pointant grossièrement leur bourreau du doigt.

Cet homme était un démon.

Oikawa avait relevé la tête si rapidement qu'il était persuadé avoir entendu sa nuque craquer sous la violence du mouvement.

Kuroo se retint tant bien que mal de rire au nez de ses aînés, tandis qu'ils le regardaient tous les deux d'un air complètement ahuri. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire à cause de la crédulité de ses colocataires, ou pleurer à cause de la remarque complètement idiote du hibou. Il essayait de ne pas trop rire devant son ami de peur qu'il ne se vexe, mais son visage tiré par l'horreur et son doigt pointé dans sa direction ne l'aidaient nullement, comme s'il s'était figé sous le choc. Il aimait Bokuto, mais il avait sérieusement envie de l'étrangler parfois. Il se reprit.

\- Ce sont tes cheveux qui méritent de disparaître, bro'.

Bokuto se remit soudainement en marche :

\- Ne m'insulte pas !

Oikawa suivit le noiraud dans son éclat de rire, et écouta tranquillement Bokuto les qualifier de tous les noms dévalorisants possibles et imaginables. Kuroo lui répondait de temps à autres afin de titiller un peu plus sa fierté et se faisait carrément fusiller du regard en échange. Le décoloré vouait un culte sans nom pour les hiboux, et le critiquer sur sa coupe de cheveux était certainement la pire des choses à faire pour n'importe quel individu. Il revendiquait tous les jours son appartenance à cette religion étrange, et appliquait à chaque fois la règle d'or : ne jamais sortir sans sa coupe de cheveux unique. C'était légèrement effrayant parfois.

Bokuto sortit de la cuisine en les traitant une dernière fois de « sales cons » et en levant gracieusement son majeur dans leur direction, sous les rires de ses amis. Il fit claquer fortement la porte de sa chambre pour montrer son mécontentement, et ce bruit sourd plongea soudainement l'appartement dans un grand silence.

C'était toujours comme ça, de toute façon.

Ça ne les avait jamais dérangés.

Les deux garçons restants n'osaient pas piper un mot. Pourtant, aucun ne voulait s'en aller.

Oikawa fuyait désespérément le regard sombre de son cadet, qui lui, essayait justement de capter le sien. Il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise en compagnie de Kuroo, surtout après toutes les tensions qui régnaient dans le trio et les manigances secrètes que les deux autres entretenaient sans l'informer de quoi que ce soit.

Le châtain avait très envie de bombarder son coloc de questions, mais sa raison lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il avait le droit d'avoir sa vie privée et qu'il se prendrait un magnifique vent dans le meilleur des cas, une tarte dans la figure dans le pire. Il ressentait plus que jamais les yeux du chat noir le fixer sans le lâcher une seule seconde, mais il ne voulait pas s'y confronter. Ce n'était pas lui le concerné, mais il était effrayé dans cette histoire.

Kuroo se pinça nerveusement l'arête du nez.

\- Écoute, j'aime pas me répéter.

Oikawa se demandait depuis quelques secondes, s'il allait enfin apprendre la vérité, s'il allait assimiler correctement l'information qu'il allait recevoir, si Kuroo allait être sincère, si les choses allaient enfin s'arranger après sa confession, s'il allait enfin pouvoir aider ses meilleurs amis du mieux qu'il pouvait, si eux aussi, étaient autant anxieux qu'il ne pouvait l'être.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

 _ _Moi non plus.__

Le châtain se permit enfin une légère œillade vers son cadet, et rencontra directement son regard noir qui continuait de le sonder disgracieusement. Au final, Kuroo était intimidant et il n'en savait pas plus que lui dans cette histoire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de la confusion partagée, ou se lamenter d'être encore aussi paumé. De plus, il ne savait pas comment interpréter les paroles du noiraud et même s'il ne semblait pas être disposé à répondre à ses nombreuses questions, il savait qu'il ne lui donnait pas la totalité des faits. Il se contentait simplement de se limiter à son ressenti et gardait le plus important pour lui.

L'aîné du groupe ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Cette affaire était trop louche pour qu'il décide de la mettre de de côté et de l'oublier, et les tensions qui s'étaient installées au fur et à mesure ne l'aidaient nullement. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Bokuto car il avait catégoriquement refusé et Kuroo tournait autour du pot de façon fort désagréable. Il commençait à être agacé par leur attitude, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son camarade lui balançait cette information trop implicite pour qu'il puisse espérer en deviner le sens.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider avec une moitié floue, Tetsu-chan, informa platement Tooru.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Son ami ne voulait décidément rien répondre.

Il souffla légèrement, las, et tenta de soutenir un peu plus le regard du noiraud. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait trouver en le sondant de cette façon, mais il voulait quand même essayer de comprendre. Ses iris chocolat cherchaient la moindre faille dans leurs compagnes noires, mais elles ne butaient que sur un mur de béton qui ne voulait pas céder. Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.  
Il ne voulait pas le lâcher d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue et il savait qu'il pouvait être trop envahissant lorsqu'il s'y mettait, mais il ressentait une telle frustration d'être mis à l'écart et de ne disposer que d'une simple phrase sans valeur qu'il ressentait une certaine irritation envers ses deux cadets.

C'est Kuroo qui abandonna l'échange visuel, cette fois ci.

Oikawa lâcha un long soupir de contrariété et se leva rapidement de l'endroit où il s'était assis, sans lâcher le noiraud du regard. Il finit par lui faire une grande tape affective dans le dos -ce qui lui valut une insulte- et débarrassa rapidement son plat à présent vide. Il entendit son colocataire suivre rapidement ses mouvements, tandis qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers sa chambre. Il ne voulait plus penser à cette histoire.

C'était trop silencieux.

* * *

\- Comment tu te sens pour demain ?

Iwaizumi releva son regard vert de ses notes pour tomber sur les iris chocolat de son voisin de table qui le scrutait sans la moindre gêne. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils se trouvaient assis dans cette salle, à écouter leur professeur déblatérer un flot d'informations toutes aussi inutiles les unes que les autres et le brun en était déjà à sa troisième page de notes.  
Oikawa ne semblait pas avoir autant travaillé que lui, s'il en jugeait la demi page qui comportait quelques mots qu'il piochait aléatoirement. Il était même plutôt étonné qu'il ne daigne lui adresser la parole que maintenant.

Il parlait certainement du match de volley-ball.

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules et répondit :

\- Je vais bien.

Il détournèrent le regard dans un même mouvement et reportèrent à nouveau leur attention sur leur occupation précédente.

Le match décisif qui allait leur permettre d'intégrer -ou non- l'équipe de volley avait lieu demain, et pourtant, Iwaizumi ne s'était pas torturé l'esprit tant que ça depuis qu'il avait appris que le coach allait être sélectif. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser énormément en réalité, et même si ce sport était une grande passion, le match avait réussi à complètement sortir de sa tête entre temps.

En fait, moins il y pensait, mieux il se portait.

Le brun se demandait comment se sentait Oikawa depuis quelques jours, et il avait beau tenter de l'analyser du mieux qu'il pouvait, il avait beaucoup de mal à le cerner. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ses mots par moments, ni s'il était véritablement sincère lorsqu'il lui souriait. Il savait pertinemment que le châtain n'était honnête avec personne et encore moins avec lui-même, mais il avait la nette impression qu'il essayait de se cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il semblait se protéger.

Il ne le comprenait pas.

Il avait souvent eu l'occasion de contempler son voisin à divers moments, et il avait l'impression de voir un Oikawa différent à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter toutes ces variations, mais pour lui, la plus belle version sur laquelle il avait pu tomber était indéniablement celle qu'il avait pu observer lorsqu'il était avec ses deux amis. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir un Oikawa plus vivant et joyeux qu'à l'accoutumée, et ça l'avait atteint d'une certaine manière.

Iwaizumi aimait l'observer et détailler chaque parcelle de sa peau minutieusement. Il aimait la matière de ses cheveux rien qu'en les regardant bouger au rythme de ses mouvements, il aimait observer sa peau laiteuse bien soignée, il aimait capter son sourire lorsqu'il apparaissait et en être la cause, car il semblait toujours honnête lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Il aimait intercepter ses prunelles chocolat et se perdre dans leur contemplation durant quelques instants : elles étaient si expressives par moments, si honnêtes lorsqu'elles l'observaient, si belles lorsqu'elles reflétaient la réelle bonne humeur de leur porteur.

Oikawa était beau.

Il ne savait pas comment était le véritable Oikawa dans la vraie vie, il ne savait pas d'où il venait, ce qu'il aimait, qui il fréquentait, ce qu'il voulait être ni ce qu'il était. Il était comme un énorme mur de béton à ses yeux, un gigantesque océan foncé.

Il voyait simplement un homme à terre.

\- Et toi ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait posé la question, alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse et ce que ressentait réellement son cadet. Enfin, avec tout ce qu'il avait vu, il pouvait facilement deviner.

Il n'espérait rien venant de lui.

Le châtain se sentit décortiqué sous le regard vert de son camarade de classe, et un profond malaise s'empara de lui. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur leur professeur de mathématiques et faisait mine de boire ses paroles pour éviter le moindre contact visuel. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Iwaizumi lui retourne la question et avait été pris au dépourvu. Sa bouche s'était légèrement crispée et tentait de rester le plus neutre possible extérieurement, même si c'était une véritable épreuve en sentant son voisin concentré sur sa personne.

Lui non plus, n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à ce match.

Il était tellement absorbé par les histoires de ses amis qu'il ne prenait même pas le temps de penser à lui. Il vivait un véritable ascenseur émotionnel depuis quelques jours et il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise en général qu'il voulait disparaître. Il avait à peine touché le ballon de volley dans sa chambre et avait vite déchanté lorsqu'il avait voulu proposer à ses colocataires de s'exercer avec lui.

Non, il n'était pas bien.

Iwaizumi avait le don très agaçant de capter chaque anomalie en lui, de trouver la moindre faille qui lui faisait défaut, de lire en lui comme un livre ouvert, de deviner chaque mensonge, chaque expression fausse, chaque sourire hypocrite. Il était comme livré à lui-même lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie, et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas plus en danger que ça. Il savait que lui servir des mensonges à volonté ne servait strictement à rien et que le brun était décidément trop intelligent pour qu'il tente de le berner. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver un solution pour que son voisin arrête de le déchiffrer aussi facilement et qu'il arrive à être crédible par moments.

Il se contentait juste de mentir le moins possible avec lui.

Oikawa sourit légèrement.

\- Ça va !

 _Mensonge._

Hajime n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir pour deviner instantanément que non, ça n'allait pas bien.

Ses larmes avaient parlé pour lui.

Il n'avait pas osé lui parler de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté hier, et se contentait de garder le silence sur ce sujet pour éviter tout malaise entre eux. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait agi par instinct et s'était approché de lui en devinant qu'il avait besoin d'une présence silencieuse. Il pouvait encore imaginer parfaitement les différents spasmes qui s'étaient emparés de lui par moments, la douceur de ses cheveux qu'il avait caressés le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le brusquer, ou encore le bruit de ses sanglots bruyants qu'il essayait de masquer, en vain. Un certain désarroi l'avait traversé en l'observant aussi vulnérable, et il pouvait ressentir l'irritation du châtain car quelqu'un l'avait trouvé dans un moment de faiblesse.

Il s'était contenté de garder le silence et de le supporter le plus possible, en s'adaptant à ses demandes inaudibles.

Ils avaient longtemps arpenté les couloirs de l'université en cherchant des toilettes afin que le châtain puisse se présenter en cours avec une meilleure mine. Il se souvenait parfaitement de certains regards qu'ils avaient reçus, et se demandait si les élèves un peu curieux avaient réussi à apercevoir son visage rougi. Il avait senti la tension de son cadet tout le trajet il avait donc fusillé du regard tous les curieux pour permettre à son ami de se relaxer un minimum.

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Oikawa attirait autant les élèves.

Ni pourquoi lui-même était aussi attiré.

Il l'avait longuement observé tenter de reprendre du poil de la bête, mais il avait vraiment une sale mine depuis hier. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé et Hajime avait patiemment attendu qu'il peaufine son sourire hypocrite afin qu'ils puissent s'en aller.  
Et tout ça s'était passé dans un silence oppressant.

C'était frustrant, de se montrer aussi fragile devant un simple inconnu.

Son masque ne fonctionnait pas sur lui. Peu importe à quel point il était bon comédien, peu importe à quel point il avait révisé son texte auparavant, peu importe le nombre de répétitions qu'il avait eues pour parfaire son interprétation, tout ça n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries pour Iwaizumi et il détestait les hypocrites par dessus tout. Mais Oikawa exerçait une sorte d'attraction sur lui, et il **savait** , qu'il n'était pas qu'un sale con.

Il l'intriguait trop.

Il essayait tant bien que mal d'écouter les explications de son professeur, mais son stylo restait suspendu au dessus de sa feuille et son regard ne fixait pas réellement le vieil homme.

Il sentit un mouvement à sa gauche et un papier froissé heurter sa main, le tirant de sa rêverie. Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif, sans manquer d'observer son voisin de table qui semblait littéralement boire la leçon du jour. S'il n'avait absolument pas été attentif durant la première heure, il semblait étrangement plus captivé par le flot de paroles incessantes qui résonnait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il ne savait pas si le châtain était réellement concentré ou s'il était juste en train de fuir tout contact visuel.

Il prit le soin de déplier le papier rapidement le papier qu'il avait reçu, et haussa le deuxième sourcil en apercevant une série de chiffres écrits à l'encre rose. Il lança -encore- une œillade à son camarade et soupira d'agacement en voyant qu'il ne daignait toujours pas faire attention à lui. Il se fichait complètement de sa personne, et il aurait pu sincèrement le croire s'il ne savait pas qu'il était l'auteur de ces chiffres.  
Il retint de justesse un sourire en pensant qu'Oikawa n'avait pas assez de cran pour lui demander son numéro de téléphone directement et qu'il se servait d'une vieille méthode pour tenter une approche. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit freiné par une éventuelle timidité.

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé.

Le châtain tourna violemment la tête vers le brun en poussant une exclamation indignée si ridicule, que Hajime dû se cacher pour étouffer le rire qui l'avait pris.

Oikawa continuait d'observer son camarade avec une expression profondément outrée, tandis que celui-ci se contentait de masquer tant bien que mal son rire grave et les bouffées d'air bruyantes qu'il essayait de prendre de temps en temps. Le châtain ne s'attendait absolument pas à recevoir une telle remarque de la part de son ami, et encore moins de le voir se moquer ouvertement de lui.

Il rougit légèrement de honte et prit soin de fusiller son voisin de son regard chocolat. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de se donner un air strict et énervé pour intimider le jeune homme à sa droite, même s'il savait pertinemment que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Il était tout de même légèrement vexé. Il l'observait se ressaisir tant bien que mal et ses yeux verts brillants ressortaient divinement bien à cause des larmes fraîches.

\- Je ne flirte pas avec toi, répondit-il, mi-contrarié mi-amusé.

Il n'arrivait pas à garder son sérieux devant un Iwaizumi plus beau que jamais.

Enfin, il n'arrivait pas à grand chose avec lui.

Le sourire que le brun avait essayé de perdre était rapidement venu et un léger rire se fit entendre malgré lui. C'était certainement le plus beau son qu'Oikawa n'ait jamais entendu.

L'aîné ne renchérit rien.

Le châtain regarda rapidement son voisin qui se concentrait d'ores et déjà sur le cours auquel ils assistaient, tentant de faire abstraction au regard perçant du plus jeune. Celui-ci n'avait aucunement honte et prenait un certain plaisir à se rincer l'œil. Iwaizumi était beau garçon et ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, ce qui attirait doublement Tooru. S'il n'avait pas un caractère aussi ronchon, il aurait pu avoir du succès avec les femmes.

 _Quel était son genre de fille, d'ailleurs ?_

Du peu qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir et constater, son ami ne semblait pas s'intéresser plus que ça à la gente féminine. Il avait eu le temps d'échanger avec lui quelques fois, et ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet sensible qu'étaient les filles en général. Oikawa n'avait pas grande chose à dire de toute façon, il avait eu trop peu d'amourettes dans sa vie.

Peut-être qu'Iwaizumi était calé sur le sujet, en fait ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent inconsciemment tandis qu'il continuait de dévisager son voisin. Il avait tout pour plaire, ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il ait déjà eu une petite-amie.

Ou peut-être qu'il était en couple là, maintenant.

Une pointe de jalousie arrivait doucement.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ou je te cogne.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix grave du plus vieux et tressaillit lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir qu'il lui lançait. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il fixait si intensément son ami, et que son expression faciale l'avait légèrement froissé. Il s'était tellement perdu dans ses idées noires qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il l'observait si peu discrètement et qu'il pouvait -encore- recevoir une remarque à tout moment.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il accaparait ses pensées.

\- Dis tout de suite que j'ai une sale tête, s'indigna Oikawa en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- T'as une sale tête Shittykawa.

\- C'est méchant !

Le léger sourire qu'il réussit à arracher -à nouveau- à Iwaizumi le satisfit et ils détournèrent une énième fois leur attention vers leur professeur infatigable. Oikawa ne savait ce que diable avait-il pu manger ce matin, mais il ne s'était pas arrêté de parler une seule fois.

Il se souvint soudainement du match de demain.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'exercer depuis dimanche dernier à cause de la rentrée et des problèmes qu'il avait accumulés depuis quelques jours, et il commençait à sérieusement le regretter. Il n'était pas en forme du tout et la séance de demain allait le tuer s'il ne faisait rien aujourd'hui.

Il aurait pu être plus confiant s'il ne s'était pas relâché.

Et si Bokuto allait bien, aussi.

Il repensa à la question du brun quelques instants auparavant.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, il commençait à être anxieux pour le match de volley imposé. Il avait pleinement confiance en ses capacités et même si son poste était une des priorités et qu'il y avait de la compétition, ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il ne savait pas ce que valaient les autres joueurs qui s'étaient présentés ni si Iwaizumi était un bon attaquant ailier, mais il avait très peur d'être séparé de Bokuto à cause de ce match. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde du niveau de son meilleur ami, mais il avait peur que son cruel manque de confiance en lui resurgisse en plein match et lui porte préjudice.  
Le décoloré était une véritable catastrophe ambulante quand il s'y mettait.

Ils risquaient très gros et ils savaient que si l'un d'eux n'était pas accepté, ça serait un très coup dur.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, il était comme ça.

Son voisin semblait bien se porter.

\- Peut-être que je stresse un peu pour demain, annonça-t-il hésitant.

Iwaizumi ne répondit pas.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé à l'égard de l'autre durant les dernières minutes. Aucun regard indiscret ne fut surpris. Aucun geste ne paraissait suspect. Leur comportement semblait tout à fait normal et personne ne s'offusquait du silence de l'autre.

Oikawa ressentait pourtant le besoin de parler à Hajime. Il n'en fit rien.

Il l'aimait déjà beaucoup. Peut-être un peu trop.

Il ne savait pas où était le bout de papier.

Lorsqu'une sonnerie discrète retentit, il ne put contenir un long soupir de contentement et entreprit de ranger rapidement ses affaires afin de fuir cette salle de classe insupportable. Il ne put se retenir de lancer quelques œillades indiscrètes à son camarade tandis qu'il l'imitait avec un peu plus de discrétion. Il semblait à moitié concentré sur son téléphone portable et si distrait qu'il avait manqué plusieurs fois de faire tomber une bonne partie de son matériel.

Il n'était pas doué, lui non plus.

Ils se levèrent dans un même mouvement et Oikawa soupira une seconde fois, en voyant l'attroupement à l'entrée de la petite salle. Ils avançaient assez lentement et mais il gardait toujours Hajime dans son champ de vision. Il était à nouveau sur son cellulaire et il pouvait voir qu'il était en train de taper un message. Il ne savait pas à qui.

 _Il ne faisait que ça, en fait ?_

Son appareil vibra dans sa poche. Il haussa les sourcils.

Il le sortit tant bien que mal en ne faisant pas attention aux autres étudiants autour de lui. Il vit un numéro inconnu s'afficher et ses interrogations se firent plus nombreuses il consulta sa messagerie, et il fronça cette fois ci les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

« _Moi aussi._ »

Iwaizumi était déjà parti.

* * *

Si Bokuto n'était pas la personne la plus futée du Japon, il possédait tout de même le calme et la maturité nécessaires lorsqu'il faisait face à une situation délicate. Il était une vraie tête brûlée, mais arrivait à faire la part des choses et à réfléchir un maximum avant de prendre une décision. Il n'avait pas le raisonnement qu'Oikawa était capable d'avoir la plupart du temps ou la ruse dont Kuroo faisait preuve lorsqu'il était dans de beaux draps, mais il était tout de même un minimum intelligent pour un jeune homme de dix-huit ans et demi.

Il y avait tout de même certaines choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler : les colères de son cadet étaient l'une de ses plus grandes peurs, l'égoïsme de son aîné qui n'avait aucune limite et une éventuelle extermination massive de hiboux étaient de vrais points faibles pour lui. Ses sentiments pour Akaashi aussi étaient une tragédie dans sa vie. Son cerveau s'éteignait à chaque fois qu'il était avec le lycéen.

Même si Bokuto n'était pas un véritable abruti, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était venu faire ici.

Il observait les premiers adolescents qui franchissaient petit à petit l'entrée de l'établissement depuis déjà quelques secondes, d'un air distrait. Il était venu sur un simple coup de tête qu'il avait eu durant sa pause déjeuner et avait séché une bonne partie de ses cours de l'après-midi. Tel un idiot.

Si Oikawa l'apprenait, il allait se prendre une sacrée raclée.

Enfin, si Kuroo ne l'attrapait pas avant.

Il soupira d'agacement et passa une main fébrile sur ses mèches de cheveux parfaitement dressées. Il n'avait prévenu personne et il savait qu'il allait se faire engueuler s'ils finissaient par apprendre qu'il avait séché les cours pour passer à Fukurodani. Le noiraud lui avait formellement interdit de retourner dans son ancien établissement, et encore moins pour aller voir le passeur désormais en dernière année.

Oui. Il allait prendre très cher.

Les élèves continuaient d'affluer à la sortie de l'établissement mais il ne voyait toujours pas le passeur se démarquer dans la foule. Il arrivait à reconnaître certains élèves qu'il avait vus lorsqu'il était encore au lycée et souriait aux rares qui le saluaient discrètement. Il en voyait certains parler en le fixant avec insistance, d'autres le dévisager à cause de sa coupe de cheveux extravagante, ou une poignée qui l'ignorait royalement. Il s'amusait à lancer quelques regards -faussement- désagréables aux plus indiscrets et à se recoiffer avec le plus de classe possible. On ne critiquait pas sa religion, c'était tout à fait inconcevable.

Il se promit de déguerpir dans les deux prochaines minutes s'il n'apercevait pas Akaashi.

Il continuait à guetter avec attention le grand passage, sans aucun trace du jeune homme. Il commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter et le temps s'écoulait trop rapidement. L'année dernière, ils n'allaient jamais au club le vendredi en fin de journée et il pensait qu'ils auraient conservé cet emploi du temps pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'il était occupé, en fait.

Il ne l'avait même pas prévenu de toute façon.

Et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il foutait là, à guetter tous les élèves de son ancien lycée comme un abruti.

Il se sentait de plus en plus oppressé parmi la foule et se demandait de plus en plus pourquoi il était aussi irréfléchi. Il était venu voir Akaashi parce qu'il avait simplement pris la décision sur le moment en mangeant un pain au melon.

Pour lui dire quoi ?

Pour faire quoi ?

Il avait si peu confiance en lui qu'il avait toujours eu un sérieux problème avec les tête à tête : il ne pouvait tout simplement plus rester seul avec son cadet sans qu'il ne perde contenance et qu'il panique. Il ne savait même pas comment il allait réagir lorsqu'il le verrait, ni s'il était d'accord pour le voir. Peut-être que le lapin qu'il s'était pris la dernière fois était plus que significatif.

 _Quelle connerie sérieux._

Les violentes vibrations de son cellulaire le firent sursauter et il sortit distraitement l'appareil de sa poche. Il ne savait pas qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille : ses colocataires étaient encore à l'université et sa famille était très certainement occupée à son tour. Il s'en fichait un peu, en fait.

Il eut un instant d'arrêt, durant lequel ses yeux s'étaient rapidement agrandis.

Il observait la photo et le nom qui s'affichaient sur son téléphone, tandis qu'il sentit ses mains devenir moites et une bouffée de stress s'emparer rapidement de lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était une simple coïncidence ou si le karma s'abattait simplement pour lui en lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce, mais il était persuadé qu'il était maudit. Non, il n'y avait certainement pas pire comme interlocuteur actuellement.

La photo de Kuroo disparut soudainement et les vibrations cessèrent également, tandis qu'il était redirigé vers l'écran de verrouillage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le noiraud l'appelait alors qu'il était supposé être en plein cours et qu'il était trop sérieux pour se permettre une telle chose. Il se dit qu'il aurait préféré tomber mille fois sur un Tooru surexcité que de voir un noiraud sadique habillé en kigurimi chat. Qui plus est dans sa situation actuelle.

Il avait bien choisi son moment.

Il appréhendait un peu plus pour sa vie.

Il souffla, tremblotant, et rangea son cellulaire après l'avoir mis en mode silencieux. Il commença à se diriger vers une direction opposée. Il ne voulait pas recevoir une seconde surprise il était déjà assez perturbé comme ça.

\- Bokuto-san ?

Raté.

Il tressaillit en entendant une voix familière l'appeler près de lui et se figea juste après. Il n'avait pas prévu de se faire interpeller à l'entrée du lycée, et il s'était certainement trompé en se disant que le club de volley-ball devait être en pleine pratique. Il commençait à sérieusement être irrité et son stress ne faisait que s'amplifier un peu plus chaque seconde à cause du silence inconfortable qui s'était tranquillement installé.

C'était un complot Il ne voyait que ça.

Il avait raison, quand il disait qu'il était une vraie tête brûlée et qu'il ne réfléchissait aux conséquences qu'après avoir agi.

Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait que de Suzumeda.

Il ne savait pas ce que faisait la jeune fille en dehors de l'établissement, et surtout vêtue du survêtement du club. Elle semblait ravie de voir l'ancien as de Fukurodani et il pensait sincèrement que pas grand chose pourrait lui arracher le grand sourire qu'elle affichait. Il avait beau l'apprécier, il n'était aucunement rassuré par sa présence et encore moins depuis qu'elle l'avait interpellé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fuir.

 _Ils pratiquaient du coup, ou non ?_

Elle sautillait presque tant elle était heureuse.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu, commença-t-elle, tu devrais passer plus souvent !

Non, c'était une très mauvaise idée.

En fait, il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas voir son profond malaise. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de sa naïveté ou se lamenter de l'état de gêne qu'elle ne faisait qu'accentuer car justement, elle ne remarquait rien. Il se gratta la nuque nerveusement et détourna son regard d'or pour fixer une nouvelle fois l'entrée de l'établissement. Son passage furtif allait certainement remonter aux oreilles du passeur.

 _Fait chier._

 _Que faisait-elle là, aussi ?_

\- Un première année sèche le vendredi, je dois aller le chercher, informa la jeune fille, embarrassée.

Cette fille était une sorcière.

Il hocha simplement la tête et risqua une œillade vers sa cadette. Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire :

\- Akaashi-san sera content de te voir !

Non.

Non.

Surtout pas.

Il la regarda s'enfuir rapidement en lui adressant un signe de la main, tandis qu'il restait figé sur place. Il était pris au piège et l'équipe sera au courant de sa présence dans tous les cas. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se rendre au gymnase et aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'équipe, ou déguerpir le plus rapidement possible comme convenu quelques instants auparavant. C'était pourtant, la solution la plus rationnelle qu'il pouvait avoir.

Alors pourquoi se dirigeait-il _déjà_ vers le gymnase du club de volley ?

Il pouvait reconnaître les allées qu'il avait empruntées des centaines de fois durant ces trois ans, les bâtiments caractéristiques dans lesquels il avait passé ses matinées, ses après-midi, ses fins de journées à traîner avec ses amis ou à tout simplement emmerder le monde. Il voyait quelques lycéens qui ne faisaient pas attention à sa personne, d'autres qui s'occupaient de lui quelques millièmes de secondes. Il marchait silencieusement et se dirigeait automatiquement vers l'endroit en particulier ; il ne réfléchissait pas.

Il le connaissait déjà, le chemin.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas être venu depuis des années.

Lorsqu'il aperçut le gymnase imposant, il eut un violent frisson. Tous ses souvenirs le percutèrent en pleine face et il se sentit devenir fébrile : il était sur le point de planer et de se laisser emporter par la faible brise qui s'imposait petit à petit autour de lui. Il revoyait ses débuts au club en première année, les coups montés qu'il avait faits aux aînés avec Konoha, le bizutage qu'ils avaient planifié pour accueillir leurs cadets, leurs joies après une victoire, leurs disputes, leur déception après avoir été vaincus.

Les heures supplémentaires qu'ils avaient passées avec Akaashi.

Lui, devenant capitaine.

Lui, quittant ce gymnase significatif en tant qu'homme, accompagné de ses larmes.

Il s'était passé trop de choses pour qu'il se souvienne de tout.

Les larmes montèrent rapidement. Il se posta le plus discrètement possible près de l'entrée du bâtiment. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux afin de chasser le liquide salé qui menaçait de couler à tout moment.

 _Pas maintenant._

Il entendait le crissement des chaussures contre le parquet. Le bruit des nombreux sauts qui étaient effectués. Les rebondissements des balles qu'ils utilisaient. Les voix d'adolescents motivés et passionnés.

Il se reprit légèrement et observa les jeunes en action. Il pouvait voir chacun d'entre eux s'entraîner durement pour parfaire leurs services, leurs sauts, leurs réceptions, tout. Il voyait des garçons qui aimaient jouer au volley, qui chérissaient le sport qu'ils pratiquaient, qui se donnaient à fond parce qu'ils le chérissaient profondément et qu'il voulaient gagner.

Le volley, c'était sa seule échappatoire. Une passion magnifique.

Ce cadre le rendait heureux.

Akaashi entra dans son champ de vision. Il ne l'avait pas vu.

Il sourit tristement.

Il semblait être deux fois plus investi que l'année dernière et avait l'air de prendre son nouveau rôle très à cœur. Ils étaient plus nombreux qu'avant et certains se débrouillaient bien tout en restant plus ou moins autonomes. Il n'arrivait pas à entendre distinctement ce que disait le jeune passeur à ses cadets, mais il semblait être très respecté et écouté. Ses cadets buvaient littéralement ses paroles et le regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il l'était plus que le décoloré à l'époque, c'était certain.

Il faisait un bon capitaine. Bien meilleur que celui qu'il avait été.

Il pouvait d'ores et déjà voir les fines gouttes de sueur qui coulaient lentement tout le long de sa nuque, ses cheveux ébouriffés qui bougeaient au rythme de ses mouvements, ses fines jambes qui se mouvaient divinement bien, tout son corps qui s'élançait passionnément et qu'il faisait travailler pour se perfectionner.

Akaashi était beau. Akaashi était classe. Akaashi était magnifique. Surtout lorsqu'il jouait.

Et Bokuto tombait toujours une nouvelle fois amoureux, à chaque fois.

C'était trop dur.

 _Putain._

Il devait s'en aller.

Il eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard azur de son cadet qu'il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner rapidement du grand bâtiment. Il entendit à peine les pas précipités qui claquaient sur le parquet du le gymnase et une interpellation vague résonner dehors. Le son atteignit parfaitement les oreilles de Bokuto et faisait écho dans cerveau, cependant, il accéléra le pas et n'y fit pas attention. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser ici et de confronter Akaashi alors qu'il n'était pas prêt, au fond.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Il ne l'avait appelé qu'une fois.

Il passa rapidement devant Suzumeda qui revenait accompagnée d'un jeune garçon brun, qui semblait faire la tronche à première vue. Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur eux mais lança un long regard neutre à la jeune fille qui ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit qui était lié de près ou de loin à Fukurodani. Il avait simplement besoin de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit, et de, par la même occasion, rayer totalement Akaashi de sa vie et de celle des colocataires.

Il continua sa route et sortit distraitement son téléphone portable de sa poche pour le consulter rapidement. Il n'avait reçu aucun message ou appel de la part de ses colocataires et il constata que ses cours étaient terminés depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Le match était demain.

Il pensa à Kuroo.

* * *

 **C'est un tournant assez étrange en réalité. Gnia.**

 **Bonne année, d'ailleurs ? o:**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Hey. Hey. Bonsoir !**

 **Chapitre 4 en ligne omagad. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire même s'il n'est pas très long en soit, et je le déteste vraiment pour le coup. D:**

 **Un grand merci à Aethyan pour la correction. :3**

 _FairyStalkeuse_ **:** _Hey, merci énormément pour ta review ! Ravie que l'histoire de plaise pour l'instant, et j'espère vraiment que la suite te satisfera tout autant ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ton trailer (en vrai il m'aide à garder le cap)... Vraiment désolée pour les problèmes de compréhension au précédent chapitre, j'essaierai d'être plus claire à l'avenir !_

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, l'auteur de Haikyuu!.**_

* * *

On a tous eu ce moment de faiblesse intense où tout l'univers nous retombe lourdement dessus. On avait tendance à se demander, si on avait fait quelque chose de mal et que c'était un simple retour des choses, ou si nous étions simplement malchanceux. Pourtant, on ne réussissait jamais à se décider, parce qu'on finissait par râler et oublier cette futilité.

Kuroo était ce genre de personne, à qui il arrivait trop de choses insupportables et irritantes, mais qui se foutaient de pourquoi c'était sur eux que ça retombait. Il s'était toujours laissé porter par le vent, en le laissant soigneusement diriger sa vie et ses sentiments comme bon lui semblait. Il ne s'interrogeait pas sur des choses aussi inutiles que ça et n'était pas la personne la plus superstitieuse qui pouvait exister. Il aimait bien râler pour embêter ses amis, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Néanmoins, il y avait des moments où il remettait beaucoup de choses en question et il se demandait sincèrement si on ne lui avait pas lancé un mauvais sort.

C'était idiot, mais aussi profondément agaçant.

Parfois, il voulait savoir si une mauvaise étoile ne veillait pas sur lui depuis sa naissance ou si toutes les conneries qui arrivaient à Bokuto n'avaient pas fini par lui arriver à force de traîner avec lui. Quand il commençait à saturer, il se demandait s'il ne payait pas le prix fort à cause de tous les coups qu'il mettait à ses deux aînés par moments, ou si son sadisme exubérant n'était pas une tragédie.

Il se demandait aussi pourquoi un _connard_ appelait le décoloré à vingt et une heures passées.

Et pourquoi celui-ci ne mettait jamais son téléphone en mode silencieux d'ailleurs.

Une veine pulsait joliment sur son front depuis déjà quelques minutes et il continuait d'observer avec hargne le smartphone de son meilleur ami. C'était la cinquième fois qu'il recevait un appel et la sonnerie insupportable lui tapait sérieusement sur le système il se demandait aussi pourquoi Bokuto restait aussi enfantin.

Et pourquoi Akaashi était aussi insistant ce soir.

Il savait _tout._

Il voulait vraiment lui mettre un coup de genou dans la mâchoire.

La sonnerie retentit une sixième fois dans le salon. _Qu'il aille se faire foutre._

Et que Bokuto ne sorte jamais de la salle de bains.

Le noiraud décrocha rageusement :

\- T'en as pas marre de nous emmerder ? brailla-t-il.

Au diable la politesse.

Son interlocuteur était étrangement muet et il pouvait distinguer sa respiration lente résonner dans le combiné. Kuroo pouvait voir un Oikawa avachi nonchalamment dans le sofa, ses écouteurs blancs enfoncés dans les oreilles et ses iris chocolat le transperçant de toutes parts. Il savait très bien qu'il était à côté depuis tout ce temps et se doutait qu'il avait tout entendu il se sentait terriblement idiot de s'être laissé emporter. Il soupira d'agacement et se pinça l'arête du nez.

Il devait supporter un gamin insupportable qui les harcelait depuis plus de cinq longues minutes et le regard inquisiteur que lui lançait son aîné sans le moindre scrupule. Cette situation était vraiment chiante, en fait.

\- J'aimerais parler à Bok-

\- Nan, pas moyen.

Akaashi n'insista pas sur le coup.

Le sang-froid de son cadet avait le don d'énerver Kuroo à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, et il avait de telles pulsions violentes à son égard qu'il essayait de se tenir le plus éloigné de lui. Il était si calme et si gentil qu'il en devenait presque hypocrite et le chat ne supportait pas son comportement. Il se demandait sincèrement pourquoi et comment Bokuto avait pu tomber amoureux de ce con, même s'il se doutait que sa niaiserie devait y être pour quelque chose.

Oikawa avait retiré ses écouteurs et guettait attentivement les moindres gestes du noiraud. Il le surveillait de si près qu'il lui donnait presque mal à la tête.

Ouais, lui aussi l'énervait.

\- Écoute, je sais qu'on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du-

\- Bravo Sherlock, le coupa une nouvelle fois Kuroo, amer.

Il entendit le lycéen souffler légèrement dans son oreille et un léger sourire apparut sur la figure du chat. Si Akaashi possédait un sang-froid hors norme et une patience incroyable avec Bokuto, la donne n'était pas la même avec lui et il prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui et à l'irriter. Il aimait beaucoup le provoquer car il était conscient qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le toucher.

Personne n'était totalement insensible, au fond. Et il le savait mieux que quiconque.

\- Je peux parler ? demanda Akaashi, las.

\- Toujours pas.

Les sourcils qu'Oikawa avait derechef froncés suite à sa réplique avaient failli lui arracher un rire. Le châtain regardait son ami prononcer des bribes de phrases d'un ton méprisant et il se doutait bien que la conversation ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Même s'il ne savait pas ce que le passeur tentait de dire à Kuroo, celui-ci faisait la sourde oreille et s'amusait à l'envoyer bouler de manière assez extravagante le chat était encore plus détestable que l'aîné du groupe lorsqu'il s'y mettait sérieusement, et celui-ci avait tendance à le détester dans ces moments-là.

Le noiraud se fichait bien de ce que pouvait ressentir ou penser Akaashi. Le mal était fait.

Ils entendirent la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir fortement. Oikawa se tendit et lança un regard sévère à son colocataire, qui fit mine de s'en moquer.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que Bokuto le surprenne en pleine conversation avec son cher et tendre ?_

\- Le volley, chuchota fortement le châtain.

 _Ah, ouais, le volley._ Peut-être qu'il allait raccrocher, en fait.

Il ne tenait pas à se prendre une raclée par Oikawa. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de celui-ci de frapper ses colocataires mais il savait tout de même à quel point c'était douloureux.

Il entendit une exclamation sourde venant du hibou, au loin. Il jura intérieurement.

\- Oh, Bokuto va bientôt arriver, je vais te laisser, fit le noiraud platement.

\- Atte-

\- Salue Konoha de ma part.

Il raccrocha rapidement et reposa la portable à l'endroit où il l'avait pris discrètement. Il se sentait étrangement satisfait de cette conversation.

\- T'es vraiment un con, Tetsu-chan.

Il haussa les épaules et s'installa près d'Oikawa sans un mot il pouvait entendre le faible volume de leur vieille télévision ou encore le boucan que Bokuto faisait un peu plus à l'écart dans l'appartement. Le châtain s'était concentré sur son cellulaire sans s'attarder sur sa personne et l'avait laissé faire face à ses actions tout seul.

Oui, c'était un con. Mais il ne regrettait rien.

Il entendit des pas bruts claquer contre le parquet et un reniflement peu élégant se fit entendre juste derrière eux. Il regarda un Bokuto torse nu déverrouiller son téléphone portable avec un air légèrement détaché il semblait survoler les différentes notifications qu'il avait pu voir précédemment et son expression crispée rendit le noiraud perplexe. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vu l'historique de ses appels ou si les nombreuses tentatives d'Akaashi avaient laissé une trace en dehors de l'application, mais il semblait trop absent pour qu'il soit de bonne humeur.

C'était certainement le match de volley.

\- Les visites sont jusqu'à quand demain ?

Ou peut-être pas.

Kuroo ignora le décoloré qui le matait sans gêne, tandis qu'Oikawa faisait mine de ne pas faire attention à eux. Le noiraud jouait avec une mèche rebelle de sa frange et laissa la question de Bokuto en suspens, ce qui arracha au concerné un long soupir contrarié. Le chat comprenait parfaitement où son ami voulait en venir et ses intentions, mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de répondre à sa demande. Et puis, c'était à lui d'être contrarié, pas l'inverse.

Il sentit le regard chocolat du châtain peser sur sa personne et il se permit de souffler afin de montrer son mécontentement. Il les regarda tour à tour, sondant et soutenant leurs regards durs et accusateurs, tandis qu'il commençait à être sérieusement irrité par le comportement de chacun. Il n'était pas obligé de répondre à son caprice.

Oikawa ne savait pas tout. Bokuto était en train de se tirer une balle dans le pied.

\- Si tu traînes pas après ton match, t'auras peut-être le temps de passer, répondit finalement le chat d'un ton las.

Le hibou hocha simplement la tête en guise de remerciement, et Kuroo se sentit légèrement rassuré qu'il n'ait pas renchéri quoi que ce soit de plus.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu n'y es pas allé, non ? demanda calmement leur aîné.

Ouais, Bokuto ne s'était pas loupé. Et il l'avait entraîné avec lui par la même occasion.

Kuroo haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse et évita la question qu'il jugeait indiscrète. Oikawa n'était pas au courant de certaines choses et même s'il allait bientôt tout lui dire, ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Il préférait retarder le moment fatidique un maximum et éviter de mettre le jeune homme sous pression.

Ils savaient que ça n'allait pas bien passer.

Son regard dériva automatiquement vers le décoloré qui baillait comme pas permis, et il haussa un sourcil devant sa mine épuisée. Celui-ci se frotta les yeux d'une main, et fit un signe de l'autre dans leur direction, las :

\- Bonne nuit...

\- Déjà ? Mais tu n'as-

\- Il a dit « Bonne nuit » Oikawa, coupa Kuroo.

Le châtain plissa les yeux :

\- S'il meurt de faim ça sera de ta faute, Tetsu-chan.

\- Il a plus de chance de mourir intoxiqué par ta bouffe, se moqua le plus jeune.

\- J'approuve ! hurla le décoloré à présent dans le couloir des chambres.

\- La ferme Bokuto ! répondit le châtain, irrité.

Ils entendirent son rire ridicule résonner fortement avant de s'éteindre lorsqu'il claqua la porte de sa chambre. Oikawa soupira d'agacement et se leva à son tour en prenant soin de lancer un regard noir à son ami qui lui sourit en guise de réponse, railleur. Ils devaient être en grande forme pour demain, et le moindre écart n'était pas autorisé pour les deux volleyeurs. Kuroo finit par les imiter, éreinté.

Il devait aussi passer, demain.

* * *

\- Je vais jamais y arriver !

Lui non plus. Enfin, au gymnase.

\- Lâche-moi Bokuto, abruti !

C'était tout à fait ridicule.

Iwaizumi observait depuis déjà deux longues minutes Oikawa et son ami se disputer dans la rue. Le décoloré s'accrochait désespérément à la taille du châtain en déversant des litres exubérants de larmes et en hurlant, tandis que le plus vieux tentait de se dégager de sa prise en faisant tout autant de bruit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire de leur bêtise ou pleurer devant tant de puérilité, ni s'il devait intervenir et calmer le jeu ils étaient étrangement très en avance tous les trois et le brun ne savait pas du tout comment il avait pu les croiser.

Il allait éviter de passer dans cette ruelle à présent.

Un cri de désespoir le fit sortir de sa transe et il grogna d'irritation, tandis qu'une veine pulsait déjà sur son front bronzé. Ledit « Bokuto » venait de hurler parce qu'Oikawa avait presque réussi à s'extirper de la forte poigne de son ami. Ils semblaient tous les deux aussi stressés que l'autre, et leurs comportements respectifs ne faisaient qu'accroître leurs inquiétudes plus qu'autre chose. S'il trouvait son meilleur ami insupportable, ces deux guignols venaient certainement de prendre parfaitement la relève.

Ils arrivaient presque à lui transmettre leur désespoir.

 _-_ On va être en retard Bokuto, lâche-moi !

Lui aussi allait l'être s'il poireautait encore ici.

Il soupira fortement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les deux jeunes hommes, en prenant soin de retrousser rapidement ses manches. Ils continuaient de se disputer sans faire attention aux passants qui se retournaient vers eux, soit indignés, soit amusés par leurs enfantillages. Iwaizumi était persuadé que la fille de sa voisine devait être trente-six fois plus mature que ces deux abrutis.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, il attrapa sans délicatesse les mèches douces d'Oikawa afin de le tirer vers l'arrière et asséna un violent coup sur le crâne de Bokuto qui chancela durant quelques instants. Ils prirent le temps de crier une dernière fois à cause de la douleur, tandis que le brun lâcha les cheveux de son ami et lui offrit également un coup sur le crâne.

C'était amplement mérité.

\- Vous pouvez pas la fermer deux secondes ? demanda sombrement Iwaizumi.

Il ne fléchit pas une seule seconde sous les regards meurtriers que lui lançaient Oikawa et Bokuto : ils avaient tous les deux les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur et ils étaient profondément indignés par cet excès de violence. Leur moue était encore plus ridicule que leur scène de ménage précédente et il ne voulait pas que leur querelle insignifiante se retourne contre lui. Il avait déjà assez donné en intervenant.

Il n'ajouta rien et tourna les talons afin de reprendre sa route vers l'université. Il ne savait pas si les deux jeunes hommes allaient le suivre ou si c'était déjà chose faite, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il n'allait pas mettre sa place dans l'équipe en danger parce qu'ils avaient décidé de se disputer en pleine rue.

Il était de mauvaise foi.

\- T'es qu'une brute Iwa-chan.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour observer son camarade de classe. Il avait les lèvres retroussées et ses yeux plissés ne daignaient pas le regarder, comme s'il fuyait son regard. Il pouvait voir sa grande main masser doucement l'endroit où il l'avait frappé récemment et ses doigts jouer avec ses bouclettes de temps à autre.

C'est vrai qu'il lui avait tiré les cheveux.

Il haussa les épaules.

Le décoloré se trouvait d'ailleurs un peu plus loin avec une mine similaire à celle du châtain, certainement avec son aura sombre et peu rassurante en plus. Il semblait réellement préoccupé par quelque chose : on aurait dit un homme condamné à mort qui marchait droit vers l'estrade publique où il allait se faire trancher la tête. S'il n'était pas en train de déprimer, Iwaizumi se demandait sérieusement ce qu'était cet état d'esprit.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, tout à coup légèrement embarrassé.

\- Bokuto c'est ça ? commença le brun d'une voix calme, désolé pour le coup.

Le hibou se tourna lentement vers l'intrus qui tressaillit en voyant plus nettement le visage qu'il abordait depuis déjà quelques instants : ses grands yeux d'or étaient injectés de sang et ses sourcils se haussaient nerveusement dans de mouvement réguliers et rapides. Lui qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde avait changé de trottoir en les voyant, tout semblait s'éclairer dans sa tête d'un coup.

\- C'est pas grave...

Tout chez ce garçon lui disait que si, ça l'était.

\- Ça lui passera normalement, informa Oikawa.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ?

\- Non.

Iwaizumi se pinça l'arête du nez tandis que le châtain rit légèrement. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent le grand bâtiment de leur université, la pression monta derechef et ils se sentirent soudainement un peu plus angoissés. Ils n'allaient pas à un simple entraînement ou à un match officiel qui leur permettrait d'accéder aux Nationales.

Ils jouaient pour leur avenir professionnel. Tous les trois.

Personne n'avait cours aujourd'hui et le campus était presque vide. Ils voyaient simplement quelques étudiants qui rentraient ou sortaient, seuls ou accompagnés, certainement pour travailler leurs cours dans la bibliothèque en toute tranquillité. Ils reconnurent deux ou trois garçons qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir lors de la réunion il y a quelques jours. Ces trouvailles accentuèrent leur stress plus qu'autre chose heureusement que le décoloré ne pouvait pas les remarquer.

Oikawa frappa -presque- joyeusement ses mains et une expression déterminée naquit sur son joli minois :

\- Bokuto-san, tu vas tous les éclater !

Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils.

\- Personne ne peut se mesurer au meilleur attaquant de tout le Japon ! T'es trop fort pour qu'on espère te mettre à terre un jour, chantonna innocemment le châtain.

Ils s'étaient tous les trois arrêtés pendant que Tooru vantait les mérites du décoloré en tant que joueur. On pouvait voir à des kilomètres l'oreille de Bokuto grossièrement tendue, comme si elle attendait patiemment de recevoir tous les compliments possibles et imaginables.

Hajime ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu es le meilleur Ace que j'ai jamais rencontré !

C'était comme une sorte de déclic,

Le brun ne savait pas pourquoi l'attaquant était pris de tremblements et il ne comprenait strictement rien à la situation actuelle. Il regarda Oikawa, dubitatif, tandis que celui-ci haussa innocemment les épaules et lui sourit d'un air indéchiffrable.

Ils étaient vraiment étranges.

\- Hey hey hey ! hurla Bokuto et tendant ses bras vers le ciel. Je suis le meilleur !

Le brun retint de justesse un rire trop indiscret et il remercia le ciel d'avoir masqué cet écart aux yeux du décoloré. Celui-ci semblait rayonner, comme si c'était un nouveau jour et qu'il n'avait jamais été préoccupé. Il marchait gaiement et continuait de hurler qu'il était « le meilleur joueur du Japon » et qu'il allait « écraser tout le monde » aujourd'hui. Cette scène frôlerait presque le ridicule si Oikawa n'était pas un tant soit peu soulagé qu'il ait repris du poil de la bête.

Iwaizumi ne comprenait toujours pas la situation d'ailleurs.

Ils surent qu'ils étaient arrivés au gymnase lorsque Bokuto cessa de geindre joyeusement et qu'il prit soudainement une expression déterminée. Ils se sentaient tellement sous pression qu'ils seraient prêts à prendre leurs jambes à leur cou à n'importe quel moment et ils savaient que ça allait être très compliqué pour eux s'ils ne se calmaient pas.

Ils étaient les derniers ils restaient pourtant en avance.

Les derniers arrivants se dirigèrent rapidement vers le petit groupe animé en prenant soin de surveiller leurs aînés du coin de l'œil. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils voulaient jouer, et moins ils avaient confiance en eux. Ils étaient nombreux : largement pour faire un vrai match à six contre six, et beaucoup trop pour se laisser aller.

Ils ressentaient des choses si contradictoires qu'ils perdaient peu à peu la raison.

Ce n'était plus un combat à six contre six où les joueurs allaient se donner à fond afin de faire tomber la balle dans le camp adverse.

C'était une bataille qu'ils délivraient seuls, condamnés à se mesurer à une dizaine de personnes, et surtout à eux-mêmes.

Ils ne devaient pas perdre.

Tous les joueurs s'étaient tus depuis déjà quelques minutes, tandis que leurs aînés avaient pris la parole pour leur expliquer le déroulement de la séance d'aujourd'hui ainsi que leur présenter les critères sur lesquels ils allaient être évalués. Endurance, saut, technique, sens du jeu, tout était soigneusement examiné afin de pouvoir distinguer les génies des joueurs qu'Oikawa aimait qualifier de « banals ».

 _Lui._

\- Bien, nous allons annoncer les équipes.

Oikawa attrapa l'un des doigts de Bokuto par réflexe et le serra si fort qu'il se demandait si le sang y circulait encore convenablement. Il se sentit monter en pression à chaque seconde qui passait, entre chaque nom lentement cité il calait sa respiration sur celle irrégulière de son meilleur ami, tandis qu'il sentait une légère pression sur sa propre main. Il attendait impatiemment que l'entraîneur finisse de citer les noms et voulait constater qu'il se trouvait en fait dans la même équipe que ses deux amis.

Le décoloré semblait être au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque.

\- Bokuto Koutarou en tant qu'attaquant-ailier, finit le coach. Bien, ceux qui n'ont pas été appelés formeront la seconde équipe.

En fin de compte, c'était le hibou qui se retrouvait seul.

\- L'équipe B jouera avec le libéro durant l'intégralité du premier set, puis nous changerons au cours du second. Il restera avec l'équipe A en cas de troisième set.

Ça allait être difficile.

Bokuto avait senti la main du châtain se crisper contre la sienne lorsque son nom avait été prononcé, et il avait été forcé de constater que la sienne tremblait légèrement tant la déception et la pression se battaient en lui. Il adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à son aîné, mais son désarroi était tellement visible qu'il n'avait pas la volonté de continuer à se forcer. Ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre, au fond.

Ils étaient dépités.

\- Vous avez trente minutes pour vous échauffer, déclara l'entraîneur avant de tourner les talons.

Bokuto sentit une légère tape dans son dos et constata que l'auteur de ce coup n'était qu'Iwaizumi, qui regardait le duo d'un air légèrement désolé. Ses yeux verts alternèrent plusieurs fois entre lui et Oikawa, puis il se focalisa sur le décoloré et tendit gentiment sa main vers lui. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas une seule fois du regard et le hibou sentit la grande main d'Oikawa libérer la sienne. Il empoigna brusquement celle plus robuste du brun et une lueur de détermination traversa soudainement leurs iris.

\- Épate-moi.

\- Compte sur moi, renchérit calmement Bokuto.

Il ne perdrait pas.

Il vit Iwaizumi rejoindre rapidement son équipe qui commençait déjà à se rassembler, tandis qu'il se retourna vers Oikawa pour le sonder rapidement. Il semblait s'être légèrement ressaisi, mais les deux appréhendaient toujours la suite des événements bien que la victoire ne soit pas importante, ils étaient rivaux aujourd'hui et ils n'avaient pas le soutien de l'autre.

Ils étaient seuls contre tous jusqu'au bout.

Bokuto plaqua ses deux mains contre les joues bombées du châtain dans un bruit sourd et l'observa longuement dans les yeux : il tentait de lui transmettre toute sa rage de vaincre afin de l'aider pour ce match, bien qu'il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de sa détermination. Il voulait voir un Oikawa qui s'imposait aujourd'hui, un Oikawa qui montrait toute l'étendue de son talent actuel, le Oikawa si beau et rayonnant qu'il aimait voir lorsqu'ils jouaient au volley ensemble.

Si les mots n'étaient pas entendus, si les gestes n'étaient pas perçus, il le regarderait jusqu'à ce que le châtain comprenne que non, il n'était pas seul ici.

\- T'es le meilleur, Tooru.

Il brillait toujours après tout.

L'aîné plaqua ses fines mains sur celles de son ami qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre et le jaugea du regard avec une lueur de détermination brûlante.

\- Je te battrai.

\- Pas moyen.

Ils se firent un sourire énigmatique et se séparèrent hâtivement avant de prendre des chemins différents.

Ils allaient donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

* * *

Bokuto, la balle entre les mains, attendait patiemment le coup de sifflet lui signalant qu'il pouvait la lancer. Il observait soigneusement chacun de ses coéquipiers, il tentait d'analyser et de déchiffrer chaque geste et chaque expression de ses adversaires, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce à quoi pensaient ses adversaires à cet instant précis ni ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire. Il se méfiait tellement des capacités de son ami qu'il était au taquet plus que jamais.

Le hibou était terriblement tendu.

C'était lui qui ouvrait les hostilités. Son équipe avait misé très gros sur lui en lui permettant de servir en premier et il avait pleinement confiance en ses capacités. Il était certain que son service ne pouvait pas être meilleur qu'il l'était actuellement, mais avait tout de même très peur du châtain et de son sens du jeu, de ses compétences en tant que passeur ou encore de ses attaques redoutables.

Il avait peur de tout ce dont était capable Oikawa.

Il fut surpris par le coup de sifflet de l'un des anciens.

Il lança la balle dans les airs maladroitement et prit son élan un peu trop tard. Il observait les hurlements accusateurs de l'objet en plein vol et entendait vaguement les regards moqueurs de ses adversaires la sensation qu'il eut lorsque sa main entra en contact avec l'objet était indescriptible. Il ne voulait pas détruire ce point et gâcher la confiance que ses coéquipiers avaient en lui, mais il le savait, pourtant, qu'il venait de foirer.

 _Fait chier._

Elle s'écrasa pile sur le filet et tomba lourdement sur le parquet. De _son_ côté.

\- D-désolé, je suis un idiot ! s'inclina prestement le décoloré, embarrassé.

\- La prochaine sera la bonne !

Il ne savait pas qui avait répondu. En fait, il n'avait même pas reconnu le timbre de voix qui avait tenté de le rassurer, mais son instinct lui disait que c'était sûrement l'attaquant spécialisé en défense qui lui avait parlé. Il avait simplement croisé le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami et entendu les différents rires indiscrets de ses opposants les spectateurs sur le banc n'avaient rien dit. Une veine pulsa sur son front.

 _Il allait se les faire._

Il écouta les brèves indications de leur passeur et en profita pour se positionner convenablement sur le terrain. Ils venaient de concéder le service à l'autre équipe et Bokuto se sentait terriblement frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à mettre ce point. Un blond avec des allures de mauvais garçon avait pris sa place dans l'autre camp et semblait aussi légèrement mal à l'aise. Le décoloré souffla intérieurement en constatant qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant de devoir affronter le service de son ami.

Le serveur adverse lança enfin la balle.

Bokuto la voyait arriver avec une lenteur abominable, comme si elle retardait volontairement son arrivée dans son camp. Il pouvait à peine distinguer les gestes de tous les joueurs présents sur le terrain tant il était concentré sur l'objet flottant : il la voyait parfaitement arriver sur lui, il était presque sûr de connaître l'endroit où elle allait atterrir s'il ne la recevait pas. C'était comme si elle s'offrait à lui pour qu'il répare son erreur.

Ils misaient beaucoup trop sur ses sautes d'humeur. Oikawa était son pire ennemi aujourd'hui, il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Il n'allait pas pouvoir attaquer. _Putain._

Il reçut aisément la balle et l'envoya en direction de son passeur, tandis qu'il entendait une grande exclamation vantant sa réception. Il eut à peine le temps de voir un des centraux de son équipe s'élancer rapidement et sauter, tandis que leur passeur -à la couleur de cheveux étrangement claire lui lançait la balle convenablement. Ils marquèrent.

Les exclamations de ses coéquipiers se firent entendre et le hibou sentit quelques tapes un peu brutales sur son dos, tandis qu'il lançait un regard insolent à son meilleur ami de l'autre côté du filet. Le décoloré se moquait de lui avec ses yeux dorés et arborait un sourire amusé, tandis que le châtain essayait de garder une expression neutre. Pourtant, Bokuto pouvait très bien lire cette lueur de provocation irritante dans ses iris chocolat.

C'était la guerre, littéralement.

Les points s'enchaînaient, les cris fusaient de toutes parts, le bruit des pas rapides, des sauts, de la balle qui s'écrasait violemment sur le parquet, tout cet ensemble était agréablement familier pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils livraient une bataille acharnée comme de vrais guerriers avides de victoire ils avaient besoin de gagner. Ils se battaient avec tous et contre tous, avec un seul et unique objectif qu'ils s'efforçaient de garder.

Iwaizumi arrivait à peine à garder les pieds sur terre tant il était tendu. Il n'arrivait pas à analyser convenablement chaque situation à laquelle il était mêlé ni celles auxquelles il ne prenait pas part. Il gardait simplement la balle dans son champ de vision un maximum, prêt à riposter si elle décidait de s'attaquer à eux d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il se sentait comme un héros sur le terrain, à la sauver de toutes ses chutes et à la renvoyer dans les mains d'un expert. Ce même expert qui s'occupait si bien d'elle et qui la dirigeait vers le droit chemin.

Ça lui donnait le tournis.

Oikawa était bon.

Il avait à peine le temps de capter le regard passionné de Bokuto, d'observer toutes les réceptions abominables de leur capitaine provisoire, de voir leur passeur aux cheveux argentés offrir gracieusement la balle à l'un de leurs atouts offensifs, avant de sauver la pauvre d'une violente ascension vers le sol.

Oui, il était un héros.

Pourtant, même si Iwaizumi restait constamment focalisé sur l'objet de sa convoitise, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir et sentir Oikawa près de lui. Il avait beau ne pas l'observer, il arrivait parfaitement à distinguer tous les gestes qu'il faisait, à entendre chaque mot qu'il prononçait, à comprendre ce à quoi il pensait lorsque leurs regards se croisaient accidentellement. Le passeur se démarquait si bien que le brun avait tendance à le comparer au soleil d'une journée d'été.

Oikawa vous fascinait tellement qu'il vous brûlait la rétine si le regardiez trop longtemps.

Il ne voyait que lui sur ce terrain. C'était comme si Iwaizumi comprenait enfin ce que signifiait « jouer au volley-ball » et qu'il réalisait qu'on lui avait menti toute sa vie. C'était comme si Iwaizumi n'avait jamais réellement pratiqué et qu'il venait pour la première fois.

Oikawa lui apprenait malicieusement chaque aspect de ce sport.

Il possédait technique, puissance, vitesse, saut, intelligence, sens du jeu. L'attaquant avait l'impression que son ami pouvait jouer à n'importe quel poste rien qu'avec ses capacités, et qu'il pouvait combattre ses adversaires seul. Il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de quiconque.

Pourtant, tout chez ce garçon criait au brun que ce n'était pas naturel.

Il n'était pas un génie.

\- Iwa-chan !

Il vit la balle se diriger gracieusement dans sa direction, tandis qu'il s'élançait déjà vers les airs. Il voyait parfaitement sa trajectoire et savait exactement à quel moment il allait l'envoyer dans le camp opposé les passes de son camarade étaient certainement les plus précises qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de frapper. Le contre adverse avait cependant bien suivi les mouvements de l'attaquant et se présentait déjà devant lui, telle une barrière en acier qu'il ne pourrait jamais franchir.

Le contact de la balle froide sur sa grande paume moite le fit frissonner. L'action était si lente que ça en devenait nauséeux, tandis qu'il arrivait à voir l'autre côté de ce mur solide qui se dressait devant lui.

Ils ne l'auraient pas.

Il vit un angle mort. Bokuto n'était pas le meilleur au contre.

La balle tomba soudainement sur le parquet adverse sous les yeux exorbités de beaucoup des joueurs présents sur le terrain. Le hibou n'y faisait pas exception.

Ni leurs aînés sur le côté d'ailleurs,

Une rotation eut lieu il se replaça convenablement, en entendant les quelques exclamations fières de ses coéquipiers quant à son attaque surprenante.

C'était au tour d'Oikawa de servir.

Le passeur réussit à percevoir le visage angoissé de son meilleur ami et un sourire apparut sur son visage d'ange. Il avait eu l'occasion de servir à plusieurs reprises depuis le début et il avait surpris l'expression apeurée de Bokuto à chaque fois, il n'avait pas vu le regard insistant d'Iwaizumi, ni la soudaine attention qu'avait l'entraîneur sur sa personne. Il n'y avait que la balle et lui à cet instant.

S'il marquait, ils gagneraient le premier set.

Il n'avait pas fait de service smashé aujourd'hui.

Un long silence pesant régnait dans le gymnase et le serveur sentait les regards durement fixés de ses adversaires sur lui. Il inspira et expira lentement, tandis qu'il attendait patiemment le coup de sifflet qui lui permettrait de s'élancer. Les yeux d'or perçants de Bokuto étaient certainement les plus intimidants parmi les autres paires, pourtant, il n'avait absolument pas peur d'eux.

Leur arbitre provisoire siffla, lui donnant le feu vert. Il avait sept secondes.

Il observa la balle jaune et bleu une dernière fois avant de la lancer dans les airs rapidement et de s'élancer. Il la voyait flotter gracieusement, et sa descente semblait si lente et si agréable qu'un sentiment de satisfaction s'empara de lui. Elle tournait légèrement sur elle-même et se dirigeait patiemment vers lui de façon envoûtante.

Il la trouvait belle.

 _C'est un bon lancer._

Lorsqu'il sauta, il put étonnamment sentir l'affolement de Bokuto et la surprise de toutes les personnes qui l'observaient. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse un service smashé à ce stade du jeu.

Il frappa fortement la balle.

Personne ne bougea d'un iota lorsqu'elle s'écrasa bruyamment sur le parquet et tout le monde garda le silence, tandis qu'Oikawa jaugeait chacun de ses adversaires de son regard provocateur. On entendait encore l'écho du choc dans le gymnase et les derniers rebonds de l'objet à intervalles un peu plus courts à chaque fois.

L'arbitre siffla la fin du premier set. Le vingt-cinquième point avait été marqué.

Il eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard légèrement abattu du décoloré qu'il vit toute son équipe se précipiter vers lui en criant et en le félicitant. Il prit un air en peu trop fier et acquiesça à chaque compliment qui lui était destiné tout en essayant de répondre aux nombreuses interrogations de ses coéquipiers.

\- Mec, t'as un service de malade !

C'était le blond à l'aspect peu attrayant qui venait de vanter son atout. Un certain Terushima s'il ne se trompait pas il avait eu l'occasion de lui parler durant l'échauffement et il le trouvait tout de même assez sympathique, bien que sa vision des choses concernant le volley ne lui plaisait pas énormément. Lui qui avait toujours pris ce sport très au sérieux, trouver quelqu'un qui ne partageait pas la même idée ne l'avait pas vraiment convaincu.

Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers le banc afin de prendre une pause bien méritée, il sentit une forte tape dans son dos, suivie d'une main robuste qui lui frotta énergiquement le crâne sans manquer de le décoiffer. Il s'indigna silencieusement.

\- Beau service.

Il regarda Iwaizumi le contourner et attraper une gourde et une serviette qu'il lança au passeur. Celui-ci le remercia d'un hochement de tête tandis que le brun s'empara également de son matériel avant de se poster calmement près de son ami.

\- Belles attaques.

Le léger rictus qu'afficha le brun satisfit le passeur et il l'interpréta comme un remerciement. Il ne complimentait pas son ami pour la forme : il avait eu l'occasion de voir sa puissance de frappe à plusieurs reprises durant ce set et avait été plus que conquis par son jeu et sa technique. En plus d'être un excellent attaquant, il avait également des affinités avec les réceptions de balle.

Il était extrêmement polyvalent et s'il n'était pas pris, Oikawa songerait sérieusement à remettre toutes ses connaissances en question. Ainsi que sa carrière professionnelle.

Bokuto avait réussi à marquer quelques points impressionnants mais était resté tout de même légèrement absent durant tout ce set, et pourtant, le châtain n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que, pour une fois, il n'était pas déprimé pour si peu. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'enjeu de ce match et Tooru sentait qu'il faisait son maximum pour rester motivé et ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Le décoloré était quelqu'un de solide lorsqu'il le voulait, et le passeur se doutait que la suite des événements allait être bien plus intéressante.

Ils ne faibliraient pas.

Ils devaient le faire.

Ils n'avaient pas de don particulier dans cette discipline ni un sens du jeu assez développé pour avoir la prétention de songer ou dire qu'ils étaient l'élite, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'entraîner durement et de poursuivre leurs rêves. Ils n'étaient pas ce qu'on appelait plus communément « des génies », mais ils se fichaient bien de ce que les gens pouvaient penser : ils avaient leurs propres aptitudes, et même s'ils ne progressaient pas aussi facilement, rien ne les détournerait de leur objectif. S'il fallait prouver au monde entier qu'ils étaient passionnés et qu'ils étaient dignes de porter les couleurs de leur école ou même du Japon, soit, ils le feraient par tous les moyens.

Ils étaient là pour la _victoire_.

Ils _aimaient_ le volley-ball.

Le deuxième set allait débuter.

* * *

 **Je crois que j'ai lâché une nouvelle bombe. Faudrait que j'arrête et que je me concentre sur tout ce qu'il y a déjà ?**

 **Et oui j'ai mentionné Konoha, maintenant faudrait savoir pourquoi. c:**

 **Cette scène de volley était beaucoup trop chiante à écrire, j'ai lu 90 articles et regardé jesaispascombien de vidéos de Haikyuu pour ne pas dire de bêtise. Enfin c'était marrant quand même en vrai, j'espère que cette partie n'était pas trop nulle. ;;**

 **Gros chapitre (c'est faux) dans deux semaines ! Que la patience vous préserve.**

 **Peace !**


	5. Chapter 5

_**BONJOUR CECI EST LE CHAPITRE 5.**_

 _ **MERCI DE LIRE LA NOTE A LA FIN.**_

 _ **GROS BISOUS A AETHYAN CET AMOUR.**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE.**_

* * *

 _ **Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, l'auteur de Haikyuu!.**_

* * *

Si Kuroo devait qualifier sa vie en un seul mot, il ne saurait pas vraiment lequel choisir. Tous les termes étaient si représentatifs à un moment ou à un autre, mais ils perdaient tout de suite leur valeur lorsque quelque chose de différent arrivait. Il semblerait que sa vie soit aussi lunatique que son propre caractère, et c'était parfois assez usant.

Bokuto et lui faisaient vraiment la paire.

La _malchance_ pourrait convenir, non ?

Il aimait bien observer l'activité tout autour de lui, lorsque seuls ses yeux avaient la force de bouger et réagir au monde extérieur. Il appréciait sentir l'odeur de leur appartement lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, ou celle du gazon fraîchement coupé lorsqu'il se baladait le matin. Il adorait entendre et écouter tous les bruits ambiants qui donnaient un rythme à son existence chaque jour. Ces trois sens s'accordaient parfaitement et rendaient sa vie plus dynamique.

Pourtant, parfois, il aurait aimé ne pas voir ce spectacle effrayant, il aurait apprécié ne pas sentir l'odeur médicamenteuse et nauséabonde qui envahissait ses narines, il aurait adoré ne jamais entendre toutes les informations cruelles qu'on lui annonçait si souvent et qui faisaient dysfonctionner son cerveau de façon à ce qu'il perde la raison.

Peut-être que la _cruauté_ avait également sa place.

Kuroo n'était pas innocent et on lui reprochait beaucoup d'être trop réaliste.

On aimait le lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de rêver.

 _L'espoir fait vivre, l'attente fait mourir ?_

 **Il aurait dû périr il y a longtemps, déjà.**

Il aimait se demander, parfois, si le destin existait réellement. Peut-être qu'une entité veillait vraiment sur eux, connaissait tout d'eux, faisait en sorte que toute leur vie se déroule comme elle aurait dû le faire.

Il détestait se demander, parfois, comment les choses auraient pu être si la malchance n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur _lui_.

Il souffrait tellement qu'il aurait peut-être aimé sombrer également.

Kenma lui disait souvent qu'il était intelligent, mais qu'il n'utilisait pas forcément ses

capacités pour des choses utiles. Le noiraud aimait bien élaborer de nouvelles techniques de persuasion pour ses deux meilleurs amis à base coups de coude dans le nez et prises de catch trop douloureuses, donc il ignorait toujours sa remarque parce qu'il estimait que ses découvertes n'étaient pas inutiles pour lui.

Le faux blond lui avait d'ailleurs souvent reproché d'avoir un caractère exécrable par moments, ou même son manque de tact et de compassion. Il avait toujours ri après ce genre de répliques, parce que Kenma n'était absolument pas un exemple, et ils le savaient parfaitement.

Personne ne voyait à quel point il était doux.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'années qui étaient passées depuis qu'ils se connaissaient car il n'en avait jamais vu l'intérêt, et qu'il était assez nul en maths. Malgré leur petite année de différence, il avait grandi avec lui et l'avait accompagné dans toutes les étapes de sa vie, et pourtant, c'était Kenma qui le maternait depuis la nuit des temps alors qu'il était le plus jeune d'entre eux.

Il aimait aussi se demander pourquoi.

La vie était _injuste_. Oui, c'était le mot.

Kuroo avait la mauvaise habitude de se braquer souvent, lorsqu'une remarque ou un mot lui faisait plus d'effet que prévu. Il était impulsif et adorait cacher ses faiblesses derrière ses provocations irritantes et ses railleries déplacées, ce qui entraînait un total rejet la plupart du temps. Tout était aussi coloré que la chevelure de Bokuto parfois.

Souvent, lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, il se ressassait tous les souvenirs qui avaient la gentillesse de rester dans sa tête, ou passait des heures à regarder les centaines de photos qui lui permettraient de ne jamais oublier. Peut-être qu'il les effacerait dans dix ans, ou peut-être qu'il les perdrait demain, mais il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention à force. Il profitait de la douce sensation apaisante qui le prenait lorsqu'il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait accompli et à tout ce qu'il aurait aimé faire.

Le bonheur n'était qu'un doux rêve dont on privait Kuroo.

Il restait souvent cloîtré chez lui lorsqu'il pouvait le faire, et passait ses journées à traîner sur Internet ou à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Il conservait soigneusement deux ou trois consoles qu'il avait empruntées à Kenma il y a quelques semaines et se promettait tous les jours de les lui rendre lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion car il savait à quel point elles comptaient pour lui.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait, un jour.

C'était toujours lui qui forçait Kenma à quitter sa demeure et qui arrivait à le décrocher de tout appareil nocif pour lui et le noiraud en avait toujours été légèrement fier. Il était l'un des seuls à voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils riaient un peu, ou lorsque Kuroo lui achetait le dernier jeu vidéo qu'il convoitait, même si ça lui coûtait une blinde à chaque fois.

Kenma ne riait pas souvent et semblait insensible au monde qui les entourait, et pourtant, il était si vivant aux yeux de Kuroo.

Le faux blond n'était pas très grand et sa carrure frêle n'impressionnait jamais beaucoup de monde. Ses yeux étaient comparables à ceux d'un chat sauvage mais inoffensif et sa coupe de cheveux n'était pas des plus crédibles en ayant l'aspect d'un flan, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être fort et endurant dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Kenma, ce n'était pas qu'un corps fin attrayant c'était également une intelligence phénoménale et un caractère trop bienveillant.

Le noiraud se demandait tout le temps ce que diable son cadet pouvait donc aimer chez lui.

Kenma avait toujours détesté l'été car il faisait trop chaud et méprisait par-dessus tout l'hiver car les températures matinales étaient insupportables. Il n'aimait pas non plus l'automne, car il trouvait cette saison un peu déprimante à cause des feuilles mortes et des arbres qui se déshabillaient à contrecœur.

Il aimait dire que le printemps était beau, parce que c'était comme si tout l'univers naissait une nouvelle fois après avoir péri durant les trois derniers mois. Il trouvait que l'air ambiant était réconfortant, que la verdure fraîche était agréable au toucher, que les quelques pluies qui s'invitaient les blessaient légèrement, mais que le soleil prochain les choyait doucement.

Le printemps était aussi vivant que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi sur cette planète.

C'était Kenma, qui lui avait fait aimer cette saison.

Pourtant, Kuroo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la détester tout autant.

Kuroo maudissait tout ce qui était lié de près ou de loin à Kenma, parce que ça faisait mal.

Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se voir depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Ils essayaient de prévoir quelque chose toutes les semaines, sauf quand ils étaient trop loin l'un de l'autre. Kuroo ne sortait jamais sans quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, et Kenma ne sortait jamais sans Kuroo à ses côtés. C'était une chose à laquelle ils tenaient plus que tout, pour ils ne savaient quelle raison.

Le noiraud était en train de se déplacer dans les rues de Tokyo, sans Oikawa ou Bokuto.

Ni Kenma.

Il se rendait encore à l'établissement qu'il avait appris à détester depuis presque six mois maintenant.

Seul.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'espérait plus avoir le moindre accompagnateur lorsqu'il renonçait à la chaleur de sa résidence. Il ne demandait plus à Bokuto d'aller faire les courses avec lui afin de porter les gros sacs lourds, ou n'accompagnait plus Oikawa lorsque celui-ci voulait profiter des journées ensoleillées et jouer au volley avec un groupe de gamins qu'ils connaissaient bien. Son père ne l'appelait plus pour le forcer à faire la tournée de quelques bars de Tokyo le samedi soir, quand ils n'avaient rien à faire, et Kenma avait cessé de l'amener dans ses magasins de jeux vidéos préférés ou de le traîner dans les konbini à la recherche d'un en-cas .

Kenma avait tout arrêté, en fait.

Lorsque Kuroo observait les cerisiers en fleurs ou le soleil agréable du mois d'avril, il pensait à combien il aurait aimé vivre ce moment avec quelqu'un. Les rayons agressaient gentiment sa peau un tant soit peu bronzée, tandis que la chaleur était suffisante pour le faire légèrement transpirer. Il aurait acheté une glace à l'eau l'année dernière, peut-être même du mochi s'il avait un peu d'argent en plus, et il aurait rendu son compagnon heureux. Il l'aurait espéré, du moins.

Il était en train de saturer.

Il se demandait aussi, s'il aurait l'occasion de revoir le soleil illuminer son visage doux une dernière fois.

Il détestait ce bâtiment autant que n'importe qui. Il détestait tous ces gens douloureusement assis à l'entrée, angoissant comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait avant, ou encore tout ce personnel qui se déplaçait nonchalamment une fois, précipitamment une autre, comme s'ils en avaient vraiment quelque chose à faire de tout ce qui se trouvait ici.

Il n'aimait pas cette femme qui lui souriait hypocritement à chaque fois qu'il se rendait ici, comme si elle savait ce qu'il ressentait réellement ni ce vieil homme qui lui parlait si souvent de choses futiles alors que le nécessaire lui suffisait amplement.

Il haïssait cet espoir que tout le monde lui imposait mais qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient pas au fond.

Il méprisait la science depuis qu'il était tout petit, à l'inverse de la majorité de ses amis. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la tête de sa mère lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait poursuivre ses études dans une branche littéraire : ils s'étaient beaucoup disputés à propos, et Kenma avait toujours été là pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure lorsqu'il chavirait.

Sa vie était peut-être une _tragédie_.

Kuroo n'avait jamais rêvé.

Il n'aimait plus le printemps.

L'espoir n'existait pas.

Et Kenma n'était plus là.

C'était vide, aujourd'hui.

* * *

\- _Tu viens d'aussi loin ?!_

Iwaizumi grimaça légèrement.

\- Ne hurle pas comme ça Bokuto ! le réprimanda Oikawa.

Ils hurlaient tous les deux, en fait.

Bokuto fit la moue et tira la langue au châtain, sans oublier de lui lancer une œillade sombre.

Hajime se passa une main sans les cheveux nerveusement et observait silencieusement ses deux coéquipiers se fusiller du regard. Ils venaient à peine de sortir du gymnase et ces deux-là commençaient d'ores et déjà à se chamailler le brun ne savait pas comment ils faisaient pour vivre ensemble ni pour entretenir une relation aussi saine avec autant de disputes. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils avaient un troisième colocataire.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou le plaindre sincèrement.

\- Sendai a une bonne université, commença Oikawa, pourquoi être venu à Tokyo ?

Iwaizumi haussa simplement les épaules, ce qui intrigua davantage le châtain. Bokuto ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça, se contentant de déverser un flot de paroles ahurissant à la seconde. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler du match d'aujourd'hui et si ses deux aînés n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qu'il ressentait, ils savaient à présent qu'il était sur le point de se jeter d'un pont parce qu'il avait « tout raté ».

Oikawa et Iwaizumi avaient perdu cette confrontation après deux sets supplémentaires largement en faveur de l'équipe du hibou, même si la synergie des deux aînés était -étrangement- assez bonne pour arracher quelques points de temps en temps. Ils avaient vu Bokuto briller toute la suite du match et si son cruel manque de confiance en lui ne revenait pas au galop, tout aurait été largement plus simple pour les trois étudiants.

 _Confiants mais pas trop, c'est ça ?_

Le décoloré interrompit soudainement son monologue sur l'affrontement de cet après-midi :

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu joues, Iwaizumi ? T'assurais grave !

Le brun fut légèrement décontenancé par le compliment du hibou et le regard inquisiteur du châtain n'arrangeait rien. Il passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, cette fois-ci légèrement embarrassé :

\- J'ai commencé à l'école prim-

\- Nous aussi ! Tu joua-

\- Ne lui coupe pas la parole, abruti ! réprimanda le passeur.

\- Tu viens de le faire Oikawa, renchérit Iwaizumi.

\- La ferme !

L'aîné du groupe se permit un léger rictus amusé et Bokuto se mit à rire bruyamment, tandis que c'était au tour du châtain de se mettre à bouder. Même si le duo était très extravagant et enfantin lorsqu'ils le voulaient, Iwaizumi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier grandement leur compagnie.

Il se demandait si le noiraud qu'il avait vu la dernière fois leur ressemblait.

\- Tu es venu seul ? poursuivit le passeur.

\- Mon meilleur ami est à l'Université de Waseda.

Le châtain haussa un sourcil, incitant l'individu au regard vert à poursuivre son explication.

\- Je suis venu à Todai grâce à une recommandation sportive.

Le cri d'Oikawa fut si strident que la majorité des passants se retourna vers le trio, non sans percer les tympans d'Iwaizumi et Bokuto au passage. S'il n'était pas sûr de la puissance de la voix du châtain il y a encore deux minutes, il était à présent persuadé qu'il avait certainement un avenir dans le chant.

Peut-être pas, en fait.

Hajime s'amusait à leur énumérer tous les sports qu'il avait essayés ou pratiquait encore, en passant du tennis de table à la boxe thaïlandaise de façon très étrange. Étonnamment, Bokuto et Oikawa semblaient boire son récit avec une telle facilité qu'il était persuadé qu'il pourrait leur faire gober tout et n'importe quoi à cet instant. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'expression outrée que le décoloré avait prise lorsqu'il leur avait appris qu'il n'appréciait pas le baseball, bien qu'il ne soit pas mauvais : il avait longtemps pensé que le hibou allait faire un arrêt cardiaque et ça l'avait profondément égayé.

Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs amusés à taquiner le châtain et son amour pour l'athlétisme. Si ses bourreaux n'étaient pas aussi imposants, le passeur n'aurait pas hésité à leur flanquer une raclée. Peut-être deux si Bokuto et Iwaizumi n'avaient pas de biceps inhumains.

Ils avaient tout oublié durant ce court moment.

Après avoir consulté son téléphone portable, Oikawa interpella soudainement le décoloré :

\- Tu devrais y aller.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda son meilleur ami

Le passeur se pinça l'arête du nez si fortement qu'on pouvait voir la peau blanchir un peu plus, comme si elle n'était pas assez claire. La moue interrogative et innocente du hibou avait beau être mignonne, ça n'empêchait pas à l'irritation d'apparaître. Iwaizumi se contentait de garder le silence près d'eux, tentant de réaliser pourquoi il se retrouvait à présent spectateur d'une altercation qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis con To-

\- T'es sacrément con.

Outré, Bokuto n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit avant que le châtain n'enchaîne :

\- Tu devais aller à _Saitama_.

 _Que diable irait-il faire dans cet arrondissement exactement ?_

Il ne compre-

\- Merde !

En effet.

Oikawa souffla fortement, tandis qu'Iwaizumi restait toujours aussi silencieux et observait tranquillement les deux amis discuter. Il était légèrement soulagé de constater que le hibou semblait plus largué que lui.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que Bokuto se dirigea en courant dans la direction opposée. Le brun réussit à peine à distinguer une brève salutation au loin, mais il y avait tellement de bruit qu'il n'était pas sûr que le cri du hibou soit vraiment pour lui. Il dirigea ses yeux vers le passeur, confus, puis surprit l'expression légèrement déboussolée qu'il laissait entrevoir. Peut-être était-ce simplement de la surprise.

Il avait l'air un peu absent.

\- Debout Shittykawa

La voix d'Iwaizumi eut le mérite le faire sortir le châtain de sa transe, tandis que le plus âgé avait déjà repris sa route. Les rues étaient pleines comme à chaque fois et c'était vraiment compliqué de ne pas se perdre entre deux passants trop pressés.

\- Arrête avec ce surnom.

Le brun prit une voix ridicule et ses yeux louchèrent :

\- Arrête avec ce surnom **Iwa-chan**.

Oikawa avait parfaitement compris l'insistance sur le « Iwa-chan ».

\- C'est ridicule !

\- Tu l'es Shittykawa.

\- C'est méchant ! s'indigna le passeur.

\- C'est peut-être moi ça...

Le châtain ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement suite à la moquerie de l'attaquant, tandis que celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Oikawa se mit à siffler pour faire passer le temps Iwaizumi en profita pour le scruter discrètement.

L'attaquant devrait sans doute aborder le sujet délicat qu'était la crise de larmes de son cadet, pourtant, il ne voyait ni comment commencer sans le brusquer, ni pourquoi il parlerait de ça au final.

\- Iwa-chan, si tu continues à me regarder comme ça je vais appeler la police.

L'attaquant écarquilla les yeux et ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge si vif qu'une écrevisse faisait pâle figure face à lui. Il détourna le regard et se cacha une partie du visage en tirant sur le col de son t-shirt, tandis que le passeur se moquait gentiment de sa réaction. Il ne semblait pas avoir fait attention à lui mais il avait quand même remarqué que le brun le regardait.

C'était affreusement gênant pour Hajime.

Il se posait des milliards de questions sur son ami, et il n'y avait aucun signe de faiblesse visible. Ils se sont rencontrés il y a quelques jours seulement, pourtant, l'attaquant était persuadé qu'il ne savait pas grand chose sur lui mais qu'il en avait tout de même déjà trop vu jusqu'ici.

Il posa à nouveau son regard vert sur le passeur :

\- T'es qui, Oikawa ?

Le châtain haussa les sourcils, et une expression moqueuse et inappropriée naquit sur son visage.

\- Tu viens de dire mon nom Iwa-chan, chantonna-t-il.

\- Je vais te cogner.

Le passeur leva les bras en signe de paix et ne put retenir un sourire nerveux tandis que son camarade l'observait méchamment, le poing à moitié levé.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé répondre à Iwaizumi ni où il voulait en venir, en fait.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- Moi non plus.

Oikawa souffla légèrement de frustration et commença à jouer avec ses boucles sous le regard fin et brûlant qui le dévisageait. Même s'ils n'avaient presque pas échangé clairement jusqu'ici, le châtain se sentait de plus en plus mis à nu comme si ses barrières s'effritaient lentement sous la chaleur soudaine. Il était à la limite du vulnérable.

Cette _impression_ de transparence le tiraillait tellement que c'en devenait insupportable.

\- Qui suis-je, Iwa-chan ?

Il réussit à apercevoir une lueur de surprise dans les yeux clairs de son camarade durant quelques secondes, mais un grand mur remplaça bien vite cette faiblesse inattendue.

Le regard d'Iwaizumi ne disait pas la même chose que ses mots. S'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit le concernant, il semblait pouvoir discerner cette minime différence. Il n'en était cependant pas sûr.

Le vert de l'attaquant était aussi beau qu'expressif par moments un magnifique océan d'émotions diverses et variées. Il était si frustré de ne pas réussir à tout déchiffrer de ce personnage qu'il songeait sérieusement à renoncer à l'infime lien qu'ils avaient réussi à tisser durant les quelques jours qui ont précédé ce moment.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rencontrer des gens trop haut dans le ciel pour avoir l'espoir de les atteindre un jour.

\- Je te pose pas la question pour rien, tu sais.

Oikawa se posta rapidement devant Iwaizumi et les deux jeunes adultes s'arrêtèrent derechef, entamant un long combat de regard. Ils se contemplaient ardemment au beau milieu de la rue, bloquant le passage à certains citoyens qui les contournaient sans faire d'histoire. Ils semblaient essayer de communiquer de cette façon, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans leur tête et sombraient un peu plus en même temps que leur raison. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient étranges en agissant ainsi.

\- Je vais te poser la question différemment, commença Oikawa après une ou deux minutes de silence.

Il attrapa les mains d'Iwaizumi sans discrétion tandis que l'attaquant se mit à rosir légèrement. Il devenait un peu plus gêné chaque seconde et commençait à se sentir oppressé par les quelques regards indiscrets que les curieux leur adressaient silencieusement pourtant, il ne fit rien pour défaire la douce poigne de son ami, allant même jusqu'à l'apprécier. Bordel, ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi proches et familiers physiquement, encore moins en public.

Étrangement, le brun se sentit intimidé par le regard brûlant que son cadet lui lançait à l'instant.

Oikawa porta leurs mains entrelacées au niveau de son propre buste.

\- Que vois-tu, là maintenant ?

 _Un mec putain de sexy en train de me tenir les mains comme si c'était son dernier espoir._

Iwaizumi avait bien envie de lui dire ça là maintenant, pour ressentir le sentiment de satisfaction qu'il cherchait depuis maintenant quelques instants. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, le passeur le lâcherait sous la surprise et qu'il pourrait foutre le camp.

Il n'avait pas envie, au fond.

Alors il serra trop légèrement ses mains rugueuses autour de celles un peu grandes pour que le châtain se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Il semblait si concentré sur le vert de ses iris qu'il en oubliait presque leur contact indiscret.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien de concret avec des mots. Il cherchait alors autre part.

\- Pas ce que tu es habituellement.

Le regard chocolat du passeur reflétait une mélancolie si magnifique que Hajime aurait aimé chasser s'il ne trouvait pas cet éclat si envoûtant. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il arrivait à discerner autant de choses dans un esprit si fermé au quotidien.

Tooru gardait le silence à cet instant, incitant son ami à continuer. Le brun accéda à sa demande inaudible.

\- T'essaies pas de me charmer avec ta belle gueule d'hypocrite et ton sourire répugnant.

\- Il y a des façons de le dire, Iwa-chan...

\- C'est la mienne.

Une faible lueur d'amusement remplaça rapidement l'anxiété visible et un -trop- léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du passeur sans qu'il le veuille. Ils le remarquèrent tous les deux ils ne rompirent pas le contact pour l'instant.

C'était leur façon de se rassurer mutuellement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur, Oikawa ?

L'attaquant sentit une soudaine pression sur ses propres phalanges et eut derechef la nette impression qu'il venait de mettre les pieds sur un terrain boueux. Ce n'est que lorsque les iris marron de son cadet se voilèrent qu'il commença à regretter son audace passagère.

Le passeur savait se montrer orgueilleux lorsqu'il le voulait, surtout quand il jouait au volley. Il pouvait aussi être taquin et provocateur, voire insupportable lorsqu'il décidait de se donner à fond. Il était aussi obsédé par l'astronomie et les petits bonshommes verts inexistants sur lesquels des milliers de rumeurs circulaient chaque jour Oikawa était très bon pour irriter les gens et possédait un débit de parole phénoménal.

Iwaizumi avait parfaitement compris que Tooru était quelqu'un de sensible sous ses airs fiers et trop gais. Il avait toujours trop souri à tout le monde depuis qu'il le connaissait mais il y avait toujours cette lueur mélancolique, presque invisible qui lui collait à la peau et qui s'exposait fièrement à chaque fois, comme pour le mettre en garde.

Elle l'embrassait, aujourd'hui.

Peut-être qu'Oikawa n'était pas si transparent que ça en fait.

Nerveusement, Hajime serra à son tour les mains douces de son cadet et lui offrit un sourire crispé qui se voulait rassurant, avant de rompre définitivement le contact physique dans un dernier regard entendu. Ils se remirent à marcher lentement, sans un mot.

Il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Le brun sentait la présence du passeur plus que jamais et leurs mains qui se frôlaient accidentellement ne manquaient jamais de le lui rappeler. Il pouvait presque apercevoir le croisement où ils s'étaient déjà séparés dernièrement et une bouffée d'angoisse s'empara étonnamment de lui.

\- Dis, Iwa-chan...

Ils n'osaient toujours pas se regarder et continuèrent de se rapprocher un peu du lieu qui les séparerait une dernière fois cette semaine. Le châtain avait réussi à transmettre correctement toute son hésitation à Hajime et celui-ci appréhendait déjà la suite de sa phrase ce sentiment d'inconfort régnait toujours autant sur le duo.

Oikawa était également imprévisible.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Un téléphone sonna.

* * *

Nombreuses étaient les fois où les humains se remettaient en question. N'importe quel être sur Terre avait ce moment de doute intense, durant lequel chacun se demandait si les conséquences auraient pu être différentes avec des actes plus calculés. Parfois, les sombres idées ne duraient que quelques minutes, et il y avait d'autres périodes où ça nous torturait quelques jours de plus avant de récupérer la foi. C'était toujours dans ces moments-là qu'apparaissait cet individu celui qui venait nous tendre la main alors qu'on s'accrochait désespérément au bord d'un large fossé sans fond ni fin.

Akaashi n'avait plus cette personne.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il cohabitait avec toutes ses pensées sombres, ni quand est-ce que sa lumière avait décidé de l'abandonner une bonne fois pour toutes. La gaieté qui l'avait chaleureusement accompagné durant presque deux ans avait finalement décidé de disparaître et le noiraud restait tristement exposé au ciel vide, attendant un potentiel rayon de soleil salvateur. Son astre avait définitivement quitté son monde.

Il s'était alors mis à errer.

Il avait commencé à chercher sous le bitume tâché lorsqu'il ne savait pas où il pourrait le trouver. Il avait arraché les nombreuses dalles, brisés tous les murs, détruit les quelques forêts qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser et vidé l'intégralité les océans qu'il avait traversés. Il avait longtemps regardé tous ces nuages noirs qui lui interdisaient finalement de voir ce qu'il convoitait, en le plongeant dans une profonde détresse incurable.

Un jour, il avait brisé le soleil puis, le soleil l'avait maudit toute une vie.

Il croyait encore, à cet instant, que son étoile était à proximité. Il avait détruit la Terre pour la retrouver et le ciel lui interdisait tout accès. Et il continuait de chercher la paix.

La chouette était la douceur, le hibou la fureur.

Le noiraud était la patience, le décoloré l'inconstance.

Keiji Akaashi était le calme, Koutarou Bokuto la tempête.

Bokuto était l'astre d'Akaashi. Un soleil si brillant qu'il ne pouvait qu'être ébloui à chaque fois qu'il osait poser ses yeux bleus dessus.

Bokuto était une grande tornade de sentiments dévastatrice, qui volait et broyait tout sur son passage sans le moindre scrupule. Il tuait tout et n'importe qui sur son passage, mais leur offrait toujours ces quelques secondes d'apaisement si longtemps convoité.

Bokuto ne restait jamais assez longtemps, mais revenait souvent.

Pourtant, Bokuto savait aussi dire adieu lorsqu'il en avait le devoir.

Le noiraud ne jurait que par lui depuis presque deux ans maintenant, et il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de faire les choses correctement à chaque fois. Il s'était laissé bercer par sa personne et avait donné carte blanche au hibou afin qu'il puisse soigneusement diriger sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Il le suivait sur la carte, le secondait dans ses péripéties, retournait d'où il croyait venir, sans savoir qu'il s'était imprégné des origines de son ami.

Koutarou avait construit, seul, tout un univers autour d'eux, avant qu'Akaashi ne décide de l'éradiquer définitivement.

On ne créait pas une planète en envoyant un texto à quelqu'un, et on ne dirigeait pas l'univers en se retrouvant avec la personne désirée. On ne réparait pas en utilisant des vieilles briques fragilisées par la fureur, et on n'inventait pas des matériaux incassables pour tenter de tout reconstruire parfaitement.

Les fleurs ne poussaient pas sur le béton. L'amour ne naissait pas durant la guerre.

Il était un idiot.

La chouette avait souvent eu diverses occasions pour se reconstruire. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu oublier toute cette histoire et repartir sur de nouvelles bases, ou changer définitivement de région et aller là où personne ne le retrouvera. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de s'éloigner un maximum de son ancien capitaine et le laisser seul avec son ombre l'abandonner, comme il l'avait lâchement fait jusqu'à présent.

Il aurait dû négliger ses sentiments et renoncer à son soleil. La vivacité ne l'avait jamais attiré.

Il n'aurait pas réussi. Il s'en fichait, maintenant.

Il y avait encore ces moments où Akaashi se demandait comment aurait été la vie s'il avait été aussi fort que son aîné. Il aurait aimé savoir si la douleur aurait existé dans différentes circonstances, ou s'il n'avait simplement pas fait le mauvais choix en s'alliant avec quelqu'un qui méritait bien plus que ça.

Akaashi comprenait désespérément Kuroo, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il avait bien compris que son ami d'antan nourrissait une certaine animosité envers lui et l'intégralité des anciens coéquipiers de Bokuto. Il se doutait également de tous les torts qu'il avait réussi à causer dans la relation qu'ils entretenaient à trois, avec Oikawa, et il avait l'intime conviction que le chat avait formellement interdit au décoloré de remettre les pieds dans le lycée ou de reprendre contact avec qui que ce soit là-bas.

C'était exactement le genre de choses dont Kuroo serait capable pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Keiji n'avait jamais réellement compris quel genre de lien le duo entretenait. Il avait toujours pensé que leur relation était trop ambiguë pour qu'ils restent ainsi toute leur vie, mais les regards inquisiteurs d'Oikawa lui avaient toujours donné un semblant d'espoir à chaque fois que le passeur de terminale le perdait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais su non plus comment le châtain avait réussi à deviner la nature de ses sentiments avec quelques coups d'œil le lycéen avait longtemps remis son habituel contrôle des émotions en question.

Il avait longtemps espéré que sa vie aux côtés de Bokuto serait un magnifique conte idyllique. Ces contes où les péripéties ne valaient rien et où les deux amants séparés finissaient toujours pas se retrouver afin de vivre en paix.

Le bonheur n'était qu'hérésie, l'espoir une calomnie.

L'amour n'était pas aussi beau que dans les romans que Kuroo avait eu la gentillesse de lui prêter il y a plusieurs mois, ou que dans les nombreux films qu'il avait regardés avec Bokuto durant de nombreuses nuits étrangement reposantes.

Akaashi aurait aimé prévenir tout le monde du danger.

Lorsqu'il avait donné rendez-vous au décoloré quelques jours auparavant, il avait sérieusement pensé qu'il aurait pu lui faire face sans flancher. Il avait été persuadé qu'il aurait pu le regarder dans les yeux, de lui parler de tous les maux qu'il avait causés, de lui dire ô combien il l'aimait à cet instant. Il s'était senti pousser des ailes et avait essayé de rejoindre l'autre côté des nuages sombres qui le tenaient éloigné de son amour, mais le soleil les avait brûlées vives, sans lui dire quoi que ce soit, sans lui accorder la moindre attention, comme si sa simple présence avait été inopportune.

Il n'avait pas pu confronter la lumière et ses démons étaient soigneusement revenus lui rappeler qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur son aîné et qu'il était allé trop loin pour espérer lui faire entendre raison.

Akaashi s'estimait trop faible pour faire face à des conflits qui le dépassaient légèrement ou pour contenir tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui s'amusaient à le rendre complètement fou parfois. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème majeur dans lequel il était durement impliqué et ses quelques connaissances avaient toujours fait en sorte de le sortir du pétrin lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Le désarroi avait été si fort qu'il avait simplement pris ses jambes à son cou, comme Bokuto l'avait fait il y a un peu plus d'un mois auparavant.

Il continuait de fuir sa vie. Il habitait avec ses regrets.

Il aurait aimé faire beaucoup plus de choses pour en changer trop peu.

Le lycéen n'aimait pas se balader dans les rues de Tokyo seul, en général. Il était obligé de quitter sa chambre pour aller au konbini de temps en temps ou prenait le métro afin de se rendre à Fukurodani à chaque fois. Il ne sortait pas énormément, si on ne comptait pas toutes les heures qu'il passait assis sur une chaise à écouter ce que leurs professeurs avaient à dire de si ennuyant le jour même ou les nombreuses sessions de volley-ball qu'il s'accordait par moments. Il avait toujours été entraîné de force dans les grandes allées dangereuses de la ville, avec son ancien capitaine comme garde du corps il se souvenait encore de la chaleur de ses paumes douces contre les siennes lorsque le hibou ne souhaitait pas le perdre. Et ils se fichaient de tout, à ce moment-là.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu à _Saitama_ , c'était avec Bokuto.

Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis au moins deux mois, sans doute. Peut-être trois ? Qu'importe, il n'avait jamais été un bon ami de toute façon.

Peut-être que Kenma ne lui en voudrait pas.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait arrêté de s'y rendre subitement, ni pourquoi il décidait enfin d'y aller aujourd'hui. Peut-être pensait-il retrouver un fragment de ce qu'il avait détruit dernièrement, ou qu'il avait l'infime espoir de trouver son ami en bonne santé afin de se consoler un tant soit peu. Rien ne lui disait qu'il n'était pas au courant de tout, pourtant.

Au fond, il n'y croyait pas plus qu'avant.

En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était venu chercher en se rendant dans cet établissement, ni s'il trouverait enfin quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à remonter la pente. Il priait simplement toutes les divinités possibles et imaginables qu'il connaissait afin de ne pas tomber sur une mauvaise surprise. S'il tombait sur Kuroo, il ne garantissait pas sa survie immédiate. Si c'était Bokuto... non, il ne souhaitait pas y penser en fait.

Akaashi pensait que ça serait une bonne idée de tomber sur son ancien capitaine, mais redoutait profondément cette confrontation en même temps. Il pourrait lui poser des questions sur sa visite inattendue au lycée la veille s'il réussissait à aligner une suite de mot cohérente et à ne pas faire un arrêt cardiaque sur place, peut-être...

Il avait beau réfléchir à diverses façons de survivre à un éventuel échange, l'idée d'une nouvelle échappée soudaine restait pour lui la meilleure des solutions.

Leur petit jeu était tout bonnement ridicule.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'établissement, il sentit malheureusement les _onigris_ qu'il s'était offerts occasionnellement remonter rapidement d'où ils venaient. L'odeur était si insupportable qu'il avait l'angoissante impression de suffoquer sur place et il souhaitait par-dessus tout mettre un terme à cette escapade au plus vite. Les visages blafards des familles inquiètes ou endeuillées, les traits tirés du personnel exténué, le sourire hypocrite des secrétaires médicales qui semblaient vivre une longue et magnifique vie le rendaient malade à son tour.

Il détestait les hôpitaux par-dessus tout peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il n'y venait plus.

Lorsqu'il venait ici avec Bokuto, avant, il y avait toujours eu cette lourde appréhension qui régnait et qui s'intensifiait à chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient un peu plus de leur but. Ils craignaient toujours de devoir faire face à une situation à laquelle ils n'étaient pas préparés et tentaient d'espérer une éventuelle amélioration, comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez attendu jusqu'ici. Au final, ils avaient bien vite la réponse à chaque fois, en croisant les regards sombres et désespérés des parents au bord du gouffre ou des médecins lorsqu'ils avaient l'occasion de leur parler. Et ils ne rentraient jamais dans cette chambre hantée par la mort telle qu'elle était.

Il ne passa pas le biais de l'accueil cette fois-ci et les femmes confortablement postées devant leur ordinateur ne firent pas non plus attention à lui. Il ne prit pas la peine d'analyser plus longtemps les pauvres gens sagement assis près de l'entrée avant d'emprunter les escaliers peut-être que Bokuto ou Kuroo se trouvaient parmi eux. Avec un peu de chance, Oikawa aurait également été présent et ils se seraient salués comme il y a quelque temps Kenma aurait pu en faire partie avec plusieurs semaines de plus.

Il aurait aimé ne plus connaître le chemin et avoir un prétexte pour fuir le Tartare.

Il entendait malgré lui les murmures mornes qui animaient la vie de toutes les personnes présentes dans cet établissement, quelques rires parfois, de lourds sanglots significatifs d'autres, les bruits incessants de toutes ces machines insupportables qui nous rappelaient qu'un être aimé ne vivait plus de lui-même à cet instant. Il y avait de quoi anéantir l'infime lueur d'espoir que les gens pouvaient avoir rien qu'en mettant les pieds ici.

Il vit enfin la porte jaune citron avec le chiffre qu'il recherchait apparaître dans son champ de vision et un long frisson désagréable lui traversa l'échine. Il n'aperçut aucun individu à proximité de la porte, ni la moindre trace des parents du malade. Ils avaient pour habitude de rester à l'extérieur à chaque fois qu'ils venaient prendre des nouvelles et ne rentraient que trop rarement dans la chambre de l'éventuel futur défunt.

Les larmes montèrent rapidement et sa vue se brouillait un peu plus au rythme de ses pas, le rapprochant un peu plus de spectacle dramatique qu'il avait essayé de fuir également durant de longs mois. Il avait l'impression de se rendre sur la place publique le visage vulgairement camouflé par un vieux sac de tissus, sous les sifflements dévalorisants d'une centaine de concitoyens mécontents. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il se sentirait presque soulagé de se trouver dans un centre médical.

Tremblant, il souffla doucement afin de retenir le liquide salé qui menaçait de couler et réguler sa respiration devenue légèrement haletante à cause des sanglots incontrôlables. Il se posta juste devant l'entrée de la chambre 246 et fixa longuement le nom qui y était affiché depuis environ six longs mois, fébrile et angoissé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait redouter l'éventuelle arrivée de l'un de ses anciens amis ou le constat d'une triste dégradation de l'état de son camarade, mais il se sentait fondre sur place tant la pression ardente le consumait à cet instant.

Au moment où il se décida enfin à pénétrer dans la petite pièce confinée, il vit le battement de la porte s'entrouvrir légèrement et laisser passer les sons des signaux réguliers. Il se figea instantanément et écouta soigneusement le bruit insoutenable de pleurs graves et de reniflements peu gracieux. Il réussit à discerner le froissement d'un vêtement et le bruit de pas patients, ainsi que l'étouffement de ces gémissements humains dans un premier temps. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et ne reconnut certainement pas les chuchotements presque inaudibles résonner dans la pièce.

Il ne sentait que malheur et désespoir à cet instant.

Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir eu le culot de venir, après un long silence éprouvant de sa part.

Qu'il était égoïste.

Seules ses larmes durement refoulées avaient décidé de se déplacer et dévalaient déjà lentement les joues ternes du lycéen, tandis que sa main se serrait et desserrait au rythme de ses sursauts involontaires. Il ne réagit toujours pas lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau l'individu se déplacer dans la pièce, ni lorsque la porte coulissante disparut petit à petit pour laisser place à tout ce qu'il avait essayé d'éviter jusqu'à présent.

Ses yeux bleus eurent l'audace maladroite de se planter dans ceux plus sombres qui le dévisageaient il pouvait aisément ressentir le choc que leur porteur avait à cet instant. Il luttait désespérément pour retenir les couinements bruyants qui menaçaient de s'échapper et le tressautement de ses épaules se fit de plus en plus régulier, tandis que ses lèvres retroussées s'abîmaient gentiment entre elles. Il n'était plus certain de ce qu'il voyait tant sa vue était brouillée par ses larmes, mais il eut la nette conviction que celles de son interlocuteur s'étaient remises à couler à l'instant où il avait croisé ce regard vitreux.

Le passeur était maintenant sûr et certain que son excursion était une grossière erreur de sa part, et que s'il ne dégageait pas vite d'ici, toute cette histoire allait très mal se terminer pour tous les trois. Même s'il n'était pas présent, Bokuto n'avait jamais fait exception lorsqu'il s'agissait d'eux.

Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'eut le courage de bouger ou de prononcer la moindre remarque acerbe envers l'autre. Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Kuroo pleurait devant Akaashi, aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _ **Bon, je dois pas mal d'explications je crois.**_

 _Déjà je tenais à m'excuser de poster le chapitre aussi tard : j'ai complètement oublié de le faire il y a deux semaines et j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis avec le site la semaine dernière, en sachant que je ne peux poster que le week-end en général. Le rythme de parution deviendra irrégulier après la publication du chapitre 6 (qui est déjà prêt aussi) ; ça fait plus de deux semaines que j'ai pas écrit et je n'y arrive pas pour être honnête, donc je préfère avancer cette fiction à mon rythme au lieu d'être sous-pression parce que "je dois écrire sinon je serai en retard !". Enfin c'est un peu le bazar, vraiment désolée pour ça._

 _ **Concernant le chapitre, je sais pas vraiment comment le qualifier ahah (ça fait un mois et demi qu'il traîne dans mes dossiers pls). Je commence à aborder tous les sujets délicats et en plus il y a un nouveau point de vue ! Peut-être que vous aurez des réponses dans le prochain chapitre, peut-être pas ? En tout cas j'ai bien aimé l'écrire pour le coup, on a déjà plus de détails sur la relation houleuse entre Bokuto et Akaashi même si c'est encore très flou dans l'ensemble.**_

 _ **Cette fin est très frustrante quand même.**_

 _ **Merci pour tout !**_

 _ **Peace.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Hey. Hey.**

 **Chapitre 6.**

 **Merci beaucoup à Aethyan pour la correction, encore une fois !**

 **Bonne lecture ?**

* * *

\- Désolé.

Kuroo sortit de sa transe en entendant la voix éraillée de son cadet et fronça instantanément les sourcils en le jaugeant de son regard sombre. Il ne parvenait pas à respirer correctement et les quelques images qu'il arrivait à discerner disparaissaient bien rapidement de sa tête ; ses larmes brouillaient tous ses sens et sa confusion l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il avait à peine la force de confronter les iris bleus de son ami d'antan et Dieu seul savait à quel point il aurait aimé l'insulter et le chasser de cet endroit.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé ressentir entre une profonde amertume envers Akaashi ou une vague de soulagement tant l'idée de la solitude était ancrée dans sa tête depuis des mois. Cet endroit le consumait littéralement à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait et voir un visage à la fois étranger et si familier se montrer dans cette chambre l'avait profondément touché, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Personne ne venait voir un adolescent au bord de la mort.

Le chat noir ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait tomber sur la personne qu'il tentait à tout prix de rayer de leur vie, cependant. Il avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de l'éloigner de son amitié avec Bokuto et de faire taire les sentiments de celui-ci, quitte à entraîner des disputes houleuses et significatives. Leur échange inamical de la veille avait presque réussi à le persuader que le lycéen arrêterait enfin de foutre le bordel dans leur vie et de détruire son meilleur ami.

Il savait que cette histoire n'était pas terminée, et pourtant, Kuroo voulait absolument se convaincre que la suite resterait en suspens durant une douloureuse éternité. La souffrance était le prix à payer pour tous les maux qui avaient été causés.

Et il revenait, encore et toujours, comme s'il n'avait pas compris, mais il n'avait cependant pas la force de le rejeter à cet instant précis.

Il se décala suffisamment sur le côté et laissa l'espace nécessaire à Akaashi afin qu'il puisse pénétrer la chambre de leur ami commun. Il en profita pour tenter de reprendre contenance et se fit violence pour ne pas regarder le corps inerte du faux blond, tandis que le noiraud aux yeux bleus eut la bienfaisance de suivre le mouvement. Ils gardaient tous les deux ce regard vitreux durement fixé sur un élément de la pièce en question, tentant d'oublier le bruit insupportable des signaux répétitifs et du respirateur artificiel. Kuroo referma lentement l'entrée.

Le lycéen était bien trop bouleversé pour dévoiler sa surprise au chat ; il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui permette de rentrer dans la chambre sombre ni à ce qu'il se contente de garder le silence pour une fois. Il avait espéré qu'il lui adresse diverses injures et reproches avant de se faire chasser comme un malpropre, mais il n'en fit rien.

Un mauvais pressentiment le tiraillait depuis quelques instants déjà. Il eut envie de le croire, aujourd'hui.

Il ne voulait pas s'en aller.

\- T'étais son ami.

Le passeur tressaillit à l'entente de la voix rauque de son accompagnateur et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler rapidement, tandis que ses larmes revinrent brusquement à la surface. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette soudaine sensibilité irritante ni pourquoi il ressentait tant le besoin d'exprimer son désarroi dans cet hôpital, devant un individu qui le méprisait certainement de tout son soul. Il aurait aimé mettre cet écart sur la pression étouffante qui le blessait sans s'arrêter, mais ses nombreux regrets insistaient trop pour qu'il espère les mettre de côté.

\- Ça n'efface en rien que tu as fait.

Il aurait aimé lui murmurer qu'il partageait son avis, il aurait aimé lui répondre qu'il vivait avec tout ce chagrin depuis des mois, il avait envie de lui hurler qu'il acceptait tout la haine qu'il pouvait recevoir de leur part. Il avait détruit l'intégralité de son univers par lui-même et rien ne pourrait jamais lui faire penser le contraire.

Non, rien ne pourrait jamais effacer cette période horrible de leur vie ni le tournant qu'elle avait sagement pris pour leur éviter le pire.

Kenma avait été le seul qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de blesser, c'était pour ça qu'il avait la possibilité de le revoir. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes s'il avait été là pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure ; le faux blond était un être trop cru doté d'une bienveillance sans faille. Il l'admirait.

Il n'aurait jamais dû être sur ce lit d'hôpital un jour, et peut-être que toutes les divinités qu'Akaashi avait priées avaient entendu ses demandes désespérées un jour ; tout ça n'aurait dû être qu'un de ses nombreux cauchemars en fin de compte.

Il eut un semblant de force soudain, si faible, qu'il réussit à peine à tourner la tête vers le lit occupé et toutes les machines branchées et allumées. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, le jeune noiraud ne semblait pas être en mesure de le regarder aussi longtemps qu'il aurait pu le faire s'il avait été avec Bokuto.

C'était la première fois qu'il revoyait sa douceur après six mois. Elle était complètement éteinte ; seules les machines rayonnaient tant elles étaient claires.

Il avait finalement été rattrapé, au fond.

Il ouvrit la bouche une première fois pour tenter de parler à son aîné, avant de réitérer son geste de trop nombreuses fois sans que le moindre son franchisse ses lèvres. Sa voix grave restait profondément tarie au fond de sa gorge et refusait de se faire entendre, comme si elle craignait de se faire également emporter par cette mélancolie sinistre qui les hantait.

Kuroo sembla comprendre sa demande inaudible :

\- Il est entré dans un coma de stade quatre le mois dernier.

L'espoir n'était qu'une grosse connerie ; ils le savaient parfaitement.

\- La mort cérébrale. Il...

Personne ne pouvait effacer la douleur lancinante qui jouait égoïstement avec Kuroo depuis presque six mois ni la détresse insupportable qu'il faisait ressentir à chacun lorsqu'il parlait de son meilleur ami. Il arrivait à entraîner n'importe qui avec lui dans son désarroi et Akaashi ne voulait soudainement plus rien entendre venant de sa part. Il ne semblait pas détruit ; il l'était intégralement, et c'était une tragique vérité.

\- Ils le débranchent bientôt.

Sa voix mourut rapidement.

Le passeur ne saurait dire si les nouveaux sanglots de Kuroo en étaient la cause, mais il avait senti un long bourdonnement désagréable résonner dans sa tête. Étrangement, ses larmes n'avaient pas pris la peine de mourir à l'extérieur de son corps brûlant et sa main s'était instantanément apposée sur le mur à sa droite, tentant de retenir son corps lourd et insoutenable. La chute semblait inévitable.

Le gouffre n'avait pas de fin.

Kenma était douceur et franchise, Kuroo était fureur et sarcasme. Leur amitié avait toujours semblé étrange aux yeux de chacun lorsqu'on connaissait le chat noir et sa personnalité exclusive ; personne ne savait grand-chose du faux blond si on ne prenait pas en compte sa timidité attendrissante et son impassibilité. Non, ils n'avaient jamais été un duo normal au fond.

L'ancien volleyeur avait toujours eu l'étrange capacité à amuser son ami sans fournir beaucoup d'efforts, là où d'autres se coupaient les deux jambes pour lui arracher une lueur d'amusement. Le noiraud était trop extravagant selon certaines personnes et beaucoup estimaient que le naturel discret de son cadet ne pouvait pas s'accorder avec sa personnalité singulière.

Pourtant, personne ne voyait que Kenma était le seul à être en mesure de tirer le meilleur comme le pire de Kuroo. Il était capable de le rendre étrangement compréhensif par moments ou déclencher une forte tempête d'autres, le plus souvent quand le noiraud enchaînait les mauvais agissements. Tout le monde avait tendance à oublier que le chat noir n'était qu'une bulle d'énergie susceptible qui ressentait un besoin d'affection constante et de tendresse significative qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité d'avoir. L'ancien passeur avait su répondre à toutes ses demandes, à chaque fois.

Tetsurō ne perdait pas un ami ou un frère aujourd'hui ; il concédait éternellement une partie de lui, jusqu'à ce que la mort les relie une dernière fois.

Personne n'imaginait réellement ce qu'avait représenté Kenma dans sa vie ni à quel point lui-même avec compté pour le faux blond. Ils ne le sauraient jamais vraiment, au fond.

Ils étaient en deuil depuis six mois.

\- Et Hinata ? réussit finalement à prononcer Akaashi.

L'actuel capitaine de Fukurodani crut entendre un léger rire étouffé par les sanglots incontrôlables de son aîné, presque amer et déplacé tant il était inapproprié à la situation. Il tressaillit lentement et son cerveau tournait si vite qu'il était sur le point de s'écrouler par terre : il devenait si fébrile au fil des secondes et l'évidence commençait doucement à s'insinuer dans son esprit au fil des secondes.

Hinata et Kenma se côtoyaient depuis le collège et avaient fini par s'aimer après plusieurs années d'amitié.

Hinata était une gigantesque boule d'énergie impossible à canaliser : un vrai rayon de soleil, parfaitement illustré par sa chevelure flamboyante et son sourire éclatant qui ne manquait pas de contaminer le veinard qui avait le malheur de le surprendre. Il avait une personnalité si dérangeante dans l'ensemble que son manque de tact braquait souvent les inconnus, mais il restait trop insoucieux du reste pour en tenir vigueur. C'était peut-être ça qui plaisait le plus : son innocence touchante et sa bonne humeur constante ; il n'était pas idiot pour autant.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs été ensemble lors de leur accident et le rouquin ne s'en était d'ailleurs pas aussi bien sorti que le faux blond : un coma de treize semaines suivi d'une amnésie partielle. La nature lui avait offert un poumon perforé pour alourdir sa peine et insister sur leur manque de vigilance en ce jour tragique.

Kuroo avait suivi de très près l'état du petit roux énergique et avait eu l'occasion de voir tout le désespoir qui habitait ses proches durant de longues semaines de calvaire. Il se souvenait encore du visage tiré de sa mère détruite ou du regard vitreux dépourvu d'innocence de la petite Natsu Hinata à certains moments, lorsqu'elles avaient arrêté d'y croire réellement. Il n'oublierait cependant jamais l'éclat pétillant qui brillait dans ses grands yeux bruns lorsqu'elle parlait de son frère, ni tout l'amour dont elle faisait preuve à chaque fois.

Shôyô avait fini par tout abandonner, deux mois après son réveil inespéré.

\- Il est déjà parti.

Akaashi s'y était attendu, au fond.

Le chat noir sortit son portable et envoya un message à Oikawa, lui demandant de rappliquer en vitesse à l'hôpital. S'il en jugeait les dires de Bokuto la veille et les faits qui se présentaient à lui, le décoloré avait prévu de passer rendre visite à Kenma après leur match de volley-ball. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose de convier tout le monde dans cet espace de seulement quelques mètres carrés, mais Kuroo estimait qu'il avait déjà caché assez de choses au châtain depuis qu'il était au courant.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit que le faux blond était mort. Il savait que tout ça allait mal se passer.

Peut-être devrait-il renvoyer le jeune lycéen d'où il venait et continuer tranquillement ses nombreuses tentatives afin qu'il sorte enfin de leur vie, gardant pour lui ses nombreuses interrogations et sa soif de savoir.

Bokuto devait des explications à tout le monde de toute façon.

\- Il est venu te voir hier, hein ?

Kuroo aussi apparemment.

Le nouveau capitaine écarquilla les yeux et ne put retenir un mouvement de tête mécanique envers le chat, ce qui ruina tous les espoirs de tromperie qu'il aurait pu avoir. Peut-être que le noiraud avait une déduction digne de celle d'un génie ou que le hibou avait accepté de le mettre dans la confidence, à ses risques et périls. Non, il ne lui aurait pas demandé s'il n'en était pas certain et encore moins si ça l'enchantait vraiment.

Enfin, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux hier. Ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher.

Un son semblable à un cognement retentit et une voix presque inaudible résonna de l'autre côté de la porte coulissante. Akaashi ne put retenir le sentiment de panique éprouvant qui s'empara de lui derechef et ses yeux se voilèrent soudainement, comme si le spectacle auquel il avait assisté récemment n'avait pas suffi pour l'anéantir une dernière fois. Kuroo observait stoïquement l'entrée de la chambre et semblait presque inexpressif, comme s'il attendait son arrivée depuis le début et qu'il se fichait de tout.

Le passeur observait le petit passage s'ouvrir et laisser entrevoir le hibou ; il avait l'impression de voir la lumière éclairer cet endroit lugubre et il avait l'effet d'une gigantesque bulle d'air sur les deux noirauds tendus. Dévoilant un peu plus sa grande taille et son gabarit imposant, Bokuto et Akaashi se jaugeaient du regard, complètement ébahis et décontenancés par la présence de l'autre. Ils avaient l'impression de ne pas s'être vus pendant des années et de rencontrer pour la première fois la paix tragique si longtemps espérée. Elle avait un goût amer, aujourd'hui.

Il devait s'en aller.

\- Akaashi...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible que l'interpellé eut du mal à discerner, et pourtant, toute sa raison s'envola d'un coup et il se sentit devenir si faible intérieurement qu'il ressentait l'étrange besoin de disparaître. Il perdait pied sous le regard doré perçant de son petit-ami d'antan et il régnait un voile obscur oppressant dans ses yeux si expressifs habituellement ; il était éteint.

Bokuto lança une œillade suspicieuse à son meilleur ami et celui-ci se contenta de soutenir à son tour ses grands iris brillants. Personne ne savait vraiment comment réagir à la situation aussi grotesque soit-elle, mais le malaise restait parfaitement ancré dans la peau et la tête de chacun : ils ne pensaient qu'à fuir cet établissement maudit.

\- C'était pas prévu, informa Kuroo d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

L'attaquant ne dit rien ; le lycéen non plus n'eut pas la force de renchérir quoi que ce soit.

La bouche du plus jeune s'ouvrait et se refermait de temps en temps sous la nervosité insoutenable qui le tiraillait, tandis que les deux amis inséparables restaient plantés près de la porte coulissante en se lançant quelques regards entendus que le noiraud n'arrivait pas à comprendre lorsqu'il les surprenait. Il enviait presque la présence rassurante du chat noir qui permettait aux deux anciens amis de ne pas s'adresser la parole.

Il aurait aimé que son ancien capitaine lui fasse le même effet, peut-être.

Akaashi tira légèrement sur le col de son t-shirt et s'éclaircit la gorge le plus discrètement possible : ses deux aînés le jaugèrent dès que le son les atteignit,et il se sentit tout d'un coup déshabillé du regard de façon très impolie. Il n'osait plus les observer dans les yeux et il avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande fraîche soigneusement livrée à deux lions affamés.

Il eut le courage de leur parler, d'une voix peut-être un peu plus faible qu'il ne l'avait pensé :

\- Je... vais y aller.

Il aurait payé très cher pour revoir Bokuto et avoir l'occasion de s'excuser pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé mais sa lâcheté revenait au triple galop, et actuellement, il se couperait les deux bras si ça lui permettait de s'enfuir.

La mine renfrognée que le décoloré avait adoptée avait donné au lycéen la folle envie de lui adresser la moindre parole rassurante, animé par l'espoir d'une nouvelle rencontre paisible un jour. Le regard lourd du chat noir lui intima cependant de garder le silence ; Keiji avait simplement le droit de les observer de ses yeux bleus dans la limite de la neutralité. Il remercia intérieurement la profonde crainte que le noiraud lui inspirait, limitant ses droits et imposant de nouveaux devoirs désagréables mais indispensables.

L'un d'eux était de quitter cet endroit.

Il eut à peine le temps de croiser les iris dorés de son ancien capitaine qui lui semblait étrangement implorant durant cette bribe de temps, comme si son départ marquerait la reprise de cette fuite insupportable qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Et ils savaient que ça serait le cas.

Akaashi avait bien envie de blâmer Kuroo pour toute l'impatience qu'il laissait se faire ressentir, mais souhaitait bénir plus que tout sa condescendance qui le sauvait aujourd'hui. Il n'avait qu'à franchir cette porte, ignorer les vivants, renoncer à son dernier ami, reprendre sa vie, l'oublier. Rien ne l'obligeait à reprendre contact avec lui, après tout.

Il n'était pas honnête.

Il eut la force de planter son regard une dernière fois sur l'étendue du corps inactif de Kenma, offrant quelques œillades tantôt curieuses, tantôt mélancoliques aux différentes machines qui leur permettaient encore de le qualifier de « vivant » cliniquement. Il pouvait à peine discerner quelques mèches noires rebelles qui fuyaient, le blond les ayant complètement abandonnées depuis longtemps maintenant.

Il lui faisait ses adieux, aujourd'hui.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le respirateur artificiel qui cachait une grande partie de son petit visage amaigri ; il se demanda quelle saveur avait eu le dernier _mochi_ qu'ils avaient mangé ensemble, il y a trop longtemps.

Bokuto ne retint pas un gémissement lorsqu'il entendit la porte coulissante se déplacer et chercha longtemps un quelconque contact visuel avec son cadet : il se confronta juste à la pâleur maladive de ses joues encore mouillées par les larmes récemment perdues à l'extérieur. Le visage d'Akaashi lui hurlait tant de choses en même temps qu'il n'en comprenait aucune.

Le décoloré s'était contenté de suivre attentivement les mouvements lents et fades de son cadet, le rythme de leur respiration irrégulière et les reniflements disgracieux de Kuroo accompagnant les signaux bruyants des appareils hospitaliers. Il ressentit soudainement ce sentiment de vide intense lorsque la porte se referma, engloutissant son ancien passeur de l'autre côté du passage, hors de sa portée.

Il savait que sa soudaine vulnérabilité se faisait sentir à des kilomètres et que son meilleur ami devait être sacrément irrité de le voir aussi faible face au lycéen, mais il avait envie de l'envoyer se faire voir à cet instant. C'était tout à fait absurde.

Il avait vu Akaashi aujourd'hui, dans ce putain d'hôpital.

Il avait vu Akaashi aujourd'hui.

Vu Akaashi aujourd'hui.

Akaashi.

Akaashi.

Akaa-

\- Oikawa va pas tarder.

L'information atteignit parfaitement le hibou, mais il n'eut aucune réaction suite à la déclaration de son ami. Il se contentait d'observer la porte coulissante qui venait de lui enlever tout ce qu'il aurait aimé adorer une seconde fois, s'imaginant n'importe quelle scène qui aurait pu le retenir ou n'importe quelle réplique qui aurait pu le convaincre de rester. Avec lui.

Bokuto n'était pas très romantique et n'y connaissait pas grand-chose dans ce domaine, mais il savait que l'amour rendait en fait con et non aveugle.

Il avait été piégé par les filets de l'amour dangereux et restait coincé quelque part dans ce gouffre sans fin, livré à ses sentiments destructeurs. Kuroo était trop bas pour espérer le ramener à la raison.

Où était donc la lumière dans sa vie ?

\- Bokuto, va falloir lui dire.

Elle aimait changer d'abri lorsqu'il était à deux doigts de la trouver.

Oikawa n'était pas au courant de l'état nouvellement diagnostiqué de Kenma. Ils étaient loin des petites broutilles avec du gel le matin ou des cuillères de yaourt dans le nez en rentrant de l'université à présent ; Kenma était devenu un sujet sensible depuis presque six mois et l'aîné éprouvait une telle affection envers le petit chat que le moindre écart passait toujours plus mal que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

L'image d'Akaashi disparaissait petit à petit de l'esprit de l'attaquant, laissant place à une panique mal dissimulée et une appréhension face à laquelle la pression qu'il avait ressentie durant son match ne valait plus grand-chose. Kuroo avait caché au châtain tous les détails importants pendant plusieurs semaines et l'ajout de son réel « décès » imminent allait créer un tel chaos dans la tête de leur aîné qu'ils n'avaient pas de grands espoirs de survie.

Non, Tooru n'allait pas piquer une crise ; il allait devenir incontrôlable.

Il aurait payé cher pour qu'un policier les surveille durant l'annonce. Peut-être aurait-il pu gérer le démon en voie de développement ?

Peut-être pas.

Tout ce que savaient les deux étudiants, pour l'instant, c'est que beaucoup de choses restaient encore sans réponse. Ils savaient également qu'ils en avaient caché trop à leur tour et que tout allait leur retomber dessus de façon à ce qu'ils en tirent des leçons ; la tempête Oikawa n'était qu'un mélange de vents violents animés par une rancune malsaine et un désir de vengeance omniprésent, sans exception.

Peut-être que la franchise trouverait sa place dans le trio et que les tensions prendraient vite congé pour laisser à la paix son heure de gloire. Ils auraient aimé espérer que la vie soit plus simple que ce qu'ils traversaient actuellement ; ils avaient désespérément hâte que cette semaine se termine.

* * *

\- Toujours aussi lent.

\- Toujours aussi chiant.

Iwaizumi se leva rapidement du petit divan sans rétorquer à l'insulte que son colocataire lui avait gentiment adressée, se dirigeant vers la porte de l'appartement grande ouverte afin d'arracher au nouveau venu le sac rempli qu'il tenait encore fermement contre lui. L'odeur de la nourriture à présent tiède mais longtemps désirée avait réveillé l'instinct de l'attaquant ; son seul but était de se nourrir pour le moment. Et pourquoi pas prendre la part de son ami.

Ledit « ami » qui prenait un malin plaisir à repousser cette délivrance insoutenable.

\- Hop hop, va te laver les mains.

\- Je vais t'en coller une tu sais, grogna Hajime.

\- Tu frapperais une femme ? s'indigna le deuxième étudiant.

Le nez de l'attaquant se retroussa et il essaya de contenir son impatience.

\- T'es pas ma mère.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je l'étais.

Iwaizumi voulait juste manger.

\- Mattsun je vais arracher ton piercing vert fluo avec les dents et j'avalerai les clés de ta bagnole si ça te permettait de te vider de ton sang sur ce putain de palier.

\- Ça serait plus discret que je meure dans l'appart'...

Le regard noir du volleyeur ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid et ledit « Mattsun » soutint aisément cette agression visuelle, mais eut tout de même l'excellent réflexe de donner à son colocataire ce qu'il convoitait. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque de se faire sauvagement arracher son piercing et de se vider de son sang sur le palier en question. Peut-être que les voisins auraient été alertés par ses gémissements d'agonie.

Iwaizumi ôta le sac en papier des mains de son ami et l'ouvrit par simple habitude en se dirigeant vers la place qu'il occupait juste avant. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de son chemin en dévisageant le contenu de son dîner ; il était étrangement perturbé ce soir et dire qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs serait un vulgaire euphémisme. Non, il était sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

Le brun se retourna mécaniquement vers son colocataire et qui continuait de se déchausser innocemment, le regard perçant durement accroché sur sa personne.

\- Des _sushis_ , hein ?

\- Y'a du _natto_ aussi.

Une veine pulsa indiscrètement suite à la totale désinvolture du farceur qui tentait désespérément de ne pas esquisser le moindre sourire railleur : il connaissait trop bien le volleyeur pour savoir qu'il ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller de cette manière, encore moins s'il se faisait casser le nez par la suite. Remarque, il l'avait su bien avant de réellement le cerner.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de mener la vie dure au brun dès qu'il en avait l'occasion : c'est-à-dire tout le temps.

Iwaizumi ne supportait pas les _sushis_.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de vivre avec toi déjà.

\- Pour manger de la bonne bouffe ?

\- Tu sais pas cuisiner, Matsukawa.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis allé acheter quelque chose.

Hajime souffla fortement en posant le sac sur la table basse du petit salon et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sofa, tandis que son colocataire se dirigeait vers lui pour s'installer également. Le brun avait déjà reporté son attention sur son cellulaire, faisant abstraction du grabuge que produisait son voisin et tentant d'ignorer les longs bruits indiscrets que son estomac imposait.

\- J'ai quand même pensé à toi tu sais.

\- Penser et agir n'ont pas la même signification.

Du coin de l'œil, le sportif réussit à voir Matsukawa porter sa main sur son cœur de façon dramatique, en murmurant quelques choses que le brun n'arrivait pas à complètement discerner. Il ne manquait plus que les larmes de crocodile et le noiraud se verrait décerner le prix de la scène tragique la moins crédible qui soit ; prendre cet individu en pitié était une grossière erreur qu'Iwaizumi se promettait ne plus jamais commettre.

Son meilleur ami était un vrai emmerdeur.

\- Il y a du _tonkatsu_.

\- Je sais.

Hajime aimait pourtant retourner les farces dérangeantes de son colocataire contre lui car il se sentait toujours étrangement satisfait d'arroser l'arroseur. L'exclamation indignée du noiraud lui arracha un ricanement malgré lui et il encaissa son coup de poing dans l'épaule sans broncher : Mattsun n'avait pas plus de force que le chat de sa grand-mère.

L'attaquant s'installa tout de même correctement, ne résistant pas à l'appel aguicheur du _tonkatsu_.

\- T'es qu'une petite saloperie Hajime.

\- Je le sais aussi ça.

Ce fut au tour de Mattsun de ricaner légèrement ; Iwaizumi en fut étonnamment enchanté.

Après quelques formules de politesse, ils attaquèrent leur repas silencieusement. Seuls les bruits de mastication rapide ou les rudes cognements des baguettes contre les bentos en plastique rythmaient leur repas reposant et chacun se surprenait à penser qu'ils auraient peut-être aimé discuter ce soir.

\- Tes grands-parents ont appelé après que tu sois parti.

Hajime haussa un sourcil et, d'un regard significatif, incita son ami à continuer sur sa lancée tout en continuant à se nourrir sauvagement.

\- Hana voulait te parler apparemment.

Si une bouteille d'eau n'avait pas traîné sur la table basse à cet instant, le sportif aurait certainement fait une petite visite dans l'autre monde en un clin d'œil. Matsukawa se contentait de lui masser légèrement le dos non sans le dévisager d'un air à la fois moqueur et légèrement choqué, prêt à reprendre ses grandes tapes si Iwaizumi décidait de s'étouffer une seconde fois d'une quelconque manière. Il avait été pris au dépourvu et il souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que le brun respirait -presque- correctement.

\- Mourir pour elle, tu disais ?

\- La ferme, murmura le brun d'une voix enrouée, légèrement décontenancé.

Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres du noiraud et il fit une dernière tape affective sur le dos de son ami, avant de jeter ses déchets dans le sac de courses qui jonchait maintenant le sol, recueillant gentiment ses déchets. Il aurait presque aimé lancer une raillerie à Iwaizumi quand il voyait les précautions qu'il prenait afin d'avaler correctement les restes de son repas.

\- Ça a toujours été compliqué quand il s'agit d'elle, hein ?

Seul le silence répondit à sa question rhétorique et Matsukawa ne s'en indigna pas le moins du monde : il était habitué aux longs silences et à la discrétion dont faisait preuve le volleyeur quand on parlait de ses proches. Le percé pourrait presque dire qu'il admirait considérablement son dévouement et aimait dire à son ami qu'il était un réel modèle à adopter, sans montrer que lui-même le pensait.

Oui, Iwaizumi était mirifique à ses yeux. Bien plus que n'importe qui pourrait l'être.

\- Parle-moi de ton ami à la fac.

Pourtant, le noiraud le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que, parfois, il ressentait le besoin de se reposer.

\- C'est la troisième fois que tu me poses la question depuis hier, Mattsun.

\- Je te l'ai déjà posée cinq fois avant, corrigea le noiraud.

Hajime soupira. Issei ricana.

\- T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets.

\- Tu devrais manger un peu de natto, ça détend les nerfs apparemment, chantonna le percé.

\- Ça marcherait si je te le faisais avaler par le nez ?

\- Si je meurs pas avant, probablement.

Matsukawa était un emmerdeur de première et un personnage trop vicieux pour qu'on pense qu'il soit plein de bonnes intentions, pourtant, Iwaizumi n'avait jamais réellement songé à le laisser tomber un jour ou à se séparer de lui dans un accord commun (ou non). Enfin, il commençait tout de même sérieusement à s'interroger quand il lui tapait trop sur le système, mais ça ne durait jamais assez longtemps.

Sans retenir un soufflement significatif, Hajime laissa ses déchets devant lui et se dirigea rapidement vers le long couloir de leur petit appartement, laissant son colocataire seul face à son bento vide et aux grains de riz rescapés qui jonchaient leur vieux sofa lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur tapis neuf.

\- Tu pourrais au moins débarrasser ?! cria presque le noiraud.

\- Les enfants ne foutent rien à la maison.

\- T'es un homme des cavernes Hajime, ne l'oublie jamais !

Matsukawa réussit tout de même à discerner le rire gras de son colocataire et ne put retenir un long soupir de lassitude, puis s'activa à ranger le bazar qu'avait foutu son meilleur ami en mangeant. Il savait que c'était sa petite vengeance personnelle et il n'avait pas le cœur à l'embêter jusqu'au bout ce soir, surtout avec des nerfs aussi fragiles pour il ne savait quelle raison. Si Iwaizumi s'en allait dans un mauvais état d'esprit, il ne donnait pas cher au malheureux sur lequel le brun passerait ses nerfs.

\- T'es pas obligé de bosser tu sais.

Hajime, se trouvant à présent derrière son ami, fronça les sourcils.

\- On en a déjà parlé, soupira-t-il d'un ton las.

Le noiraud ne répondit pas, mais le long regard qu'il maintint sur le brun en disait bien plus que son silence soudain. Iwaizumi connaissait suffisamment son meilleur ami pour savoir ce qu'il pensait et déchiffrer tout ce que ses yeux essayaient d'exprimer; pourtant, il se fichait quand même de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui dire pour l'instant.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et fit des efforts monstrueux pour paraître le plus stoïque possible, même s'il savait que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose.

\- Écoute, j'ai déjà accepté de laisser le loyer à tes parents, tu penses pas que ça suffit ?

\- On pourrait jus-

\- Issei.

Il se tut.

\- Ça ira.

Ils auraient tous les deux aimé affirmer que c'était la pure vérité ; une trace de mensonge subsistait tout de même.

Alors qu'Iwaizumi se dirigeait à présent vers l'entrée de l'appartement afin de mettre ses chaussures, Matsukawa ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Il jouait nerveusement avec son cellulaire dans la poche de son jeans troué et ses sourcils épais tressautaient nerveusement ; il ne se sentait jamais trop agité en temps normal mais il était étonnement sous pression depuis quelques secondes. Son meilleur ami était un grand garçon bien plus mature et responsable que lui, néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Tu vas me rendre nerveux à force de l'être, abruti.

Le percé ne lui fournit qu'un sourire crispé en guise de réponse et ne détourna pas une seule fois son regard du sportif.

Hajime soupira légèrement et cogna légèrement son poing contre le torse du noiraud afin de lui donner un semblant de courage ; ce qui était ironique car c'était lui qui devait être tendu dans l'histoire. L'attitude de Mattsun se rapprochait dangereusement de celle de sa grand-mère, avec les bisous et les mots affectueux en moins peut-être.

Il sortit son propre téléphone portable et l'agita sous le nez de son colocataire en espérant que celui-ci soit un tant soit peu rassuré ; la lueur d'apaisement qu'il réussit à entrapercevoir le satisfit et il entreprit de fuir une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais s'ils rappellent ?

Ils se sondèrent intensément du regard durant seulement quelques secondes, peut-être trop brèves pour donner une réponse concrète au noiraud selon Iwaizumi. Il n'avait pas toujours le choix.

\- Dis leur que je vais bien.

Matsukawa disparut de son champ de vision.

* * *

 _La fin d'une ère... Nan c'est faux._

 _Ce chapitre a environ dix ans d'existence et je le poste aussi tard ouioui. J'ai vraiment l'impression de m'être un peu égarée dans l'histoire, mais en même temps j'en dis un peu plus sur les "tourments" de Kuroo et putain, y'a une confrontation même s'il s'est absolument RIEN passé. J'ai écrit la première partie ce chapitre trop rapidement, et j'espère avancer un coup sur le 7e qui est composé de trois phrases environ... peut-être quatre, j'irai compter après avoir posté celui-ci. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 _Et oui, ladite "Hana" est purement un OC et je pense que c'est assez simple de trouver la nature de sa relation avec Hajime en réalité ; je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai avec elle tbh. Et Mattsun. Voilà. Je n'oublie pas tout ce que j'ai semé._

 _À bientôt j'espère ?_

 _Peace._


End file.
